Return of the Spider
by Cerberus32
Summary: The day we feared had come to pass. Beacon has fallen and we have gone out into the world of Remnant on our own. Can we still stop our enemies before the furure is led into eternal darkness? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter1

**Hi guys I'm back and welcome to the next book in my series. First before we begin I wanted to thank everyone for their patience with me for the last month. Now that I've had time to relax I am ready to keep going. First of all let me remind everyone that RWBY is owned by their respective owners, I do not own anything RWBY related, the only thing I own is my personal character as I mentioned before.**

**Also in this story I will mention songs every now and again, those are owned by their respective owners as well, whether they are cover versions or the original it doesn't change that.**

**Now let's begin.**

**———————————————————————**

**Recovery **

( Yang's pov )

It's been a few months, so far things have been rather quiet here on Patch. It's been about two weeks or so since the beginning of winter, that's also how long it's been since Ruby and the others left for Mistral. We found out about it when we found her note in her room saying how she had to do this, how she couldn't just sit back and do nothing when the people responsible for this whole situation are still out there. I knew it was a dangerous plan, I tried talking her out of it but she kept insisting that she should go, right now the only comfort I had was the fact that Uncle Qrow said he would be looking out for her during their journey. As I said that was a little over two weeks ago, however that wasn't the only weird thing to happen that day.

It was around 10 at night, I had gotten out from my room and went to the kitchen to grab a drink of water and on my way back I decided to check up on Carlos. Ever since we got back from the incident he has been unconscious and I've been really worried about him, so far the doctor said he was going to be alright physically, but it was like his mind was somewhere else and that we just had to be patient until he woke up. That night I expected him to still be in bed asleep like he has been every day since we got back, only this time I saw something I wasn't expecting, I found him in a large web cocoon, I wasn't sure how it happened, for all I knew this was a result of his faunus heritage, regardless I went to get my dad and showed him what happened. We haven't spoken about this to anyone else outside the two of us and we didn't try to remove him from it since we were afraid we might hurt him somehow if we did. Ever since then I have regularly come here to see if any changes happened, but so far everything remained the same. So here I am, once again in the guest bedroom where he's slept for the past few months just sitting in the chair next to the bed while waiting for him to come back.

**Yang: **Why did you have to leave? Why didn't you stay with him?

Of course I was talking about Blake. I still haven't gotten over the fact that she left us the way she did, or the way she chose to say goodbye to him. I was outside this room that night when Blake came to see him one last time. I was so mad how she couldn't face him or us, did everything we go through together mean nothing to her!? All that time we spent building trust with one another and for what!? Just so she could run away and not look to us for support, if that's truly the case then so be it. All I could do now was wait and see what happens next, but if anything I honestly think that my days of fighting are over.

**Yang: **

Please wake up soon, I don't want to lose you too.

( Normal pov )

Everywhere I go I see them. I see people running for their lives, Grimm running rampant through the streets and killing innocent civilians. The buildings began to collapse around me as the fires began to spread all over the city.

**Carlos: **Guys where are you!!!!

I tried looking for the others so I could help them, but no matter where I looked I kept running into more Grimm as they began decimating everything before them. As the screams of people became more and more unbearable I suddenly felt myself hitting the floor.

**Carlos: **Owww.

As I rubbed my face to ease the pain I got up and went to the bathroom and began brushing my teeth, I looked at myself in the mirror and I had a serious case of bed head. I then went back to my room as my alarm went off to remind me I had school today and work after that. Just before I started changing into my clothes for today I began to feel this strange sensation wash over me, it felt like something was wrong with this scenario but I didn't know what? As I looked around my room I began to piece it together.

This is my room, my _old _room, back on Earth.

I didn't understand what was going on, how did I get back home!? The last thing I remember was fighting Adam back at Beacon, I took off my shirt and saw all my injuries weren't there, not a single scratch or bruise, I was completely unscathed.

**Carlos: **H-How am I...?

**Blake: **Carlos what are you doing?

I looked behind me and I saw Blake standing in my doorway with a backpack and her school uniform.

**Carlos: **Blake?

I was so happy to see she was okay that I just ran up to her and hugged her. She seemed really confused at first but she then returned the favor.

**Carlos: **I'm so glad you're okay.

**Blake: **What are you talking about? We saw each other just yesterday.

As we let go she couldn't help but blush since I was still shirtless in front of her, when I realized this I quickly went and put on my uniform after she left the room. I suddenly also realized that her being here was not natural, she wasn't meant to exist in our reality so why was she here to begin with?

**Carlos: **Hey Blake who let you in?

**Blake: **Your mother did, she wanted to make sure you didn't oversleep because you spent the night reading manga. Again.

**Carlos: **What about Jonathan?

**Blake: **He left for school already, I saw him on my way over here.

This was really weird for me, from the way she spoke it sounded like we've known each other for years, but that shouldn't be possible. I had one more question to ask her, I needed to know exactly what was going on.

**Carlos: **Hey Blake, how long have we known each other?

**Blake: **Carlos what are you talking about? You know the answer to that already.

**Carlos: **Just humor me.

**Blake: **( sigh ) We've known each other since we were 5 years old. And in case you ask we've been "together" since we were 7.

As she said all that I felt my memories recalling those exact events. I remembered when we first met and how we became friends. I remembered meeting the others and how we have known each other for years as well as our worlds history, Faunus and Humans have existed on Earth for centuries, while there have been some problems here and there we are mostly at peace with one another. So were all my memories of Earth only being populated by humans just a figment of my imagination? As I finished getting ready I saw my collection of manga and comics books, for some reason something seemed off about it, like something important was missing. I grabbed one of my comics and I saw an ad for a contest to create a new hero that would be officially published in a new issue, as I looked at it I felt something trying to come to me from deep within my mind but I didn't know what.

**Blake: **Carlos let's go already, we can't afford to be late today. We have an exam this morning and you know how much Ms. Goodwitch hates it if we're late.

**Carlos: **Y-Yeah, on my way.

As we left my house she held my hand as we began walking towards the train station, on the way there I spotted a small spider web hanging from the street light. I wasn't sure why but looking at it made me feel happy, just before I remembered something important we continued walking and my thoughts became clouded again. I started to feel like this was normal, that _this _is my real life and that I was just having an elaborate dream. Even now I was starting to forget it and just assumed it was all made up. As we made it to school we ran into the rest of our friends, Ruby was trying to keep herself awake, Weiss was going over her notes for class and Yang was listening to her music.

**Carlos: **Hey girls. Good morning.

**Ruby: **Good morning. ( yawn ) Are you two ready for today's exam?

**Blake: **Well assuming Carlos actually spent some time studying rather than reading manga I think we're both ready.

**Yang: **I think we'll be fine. I heard it won't be that difficult.

**Weiss: **That still doesn't mean you should take it lightly. You better not slack off.

After that we made our way inside as we prepared for class. Within the first few minutes of class we began our exam and managed to finish without too many problems. Afterwards we just decided to finish up any work we may have missed for our other classes or just talk with our friends while we had the time. The next set of classes went on as normal and eventually it was time for lunch.

**Carlos: **Finally, I had no idea how much longer I could go without a decent meal.

**Ruby: **Don't you mean "half" decent, the cafeteria isn't exactly known for five star food remember.

**Weiss: **Which is why we always bring food from home.

As we took our seats near the back of the cafeteria the girls brought out their food, as for me I actually forgot mine and I was afraid I was going to go hungry, that is until Blake placed a lunchbox in front of me.

**Blake: **I had a feeling you'd forget so I woke up extra early to make this for you.

**Carlos: **T-Thanks Blake, and sorry I keep forgetting.

**Blake: **Don't worry it's fine. Besides I love that you enjoy my cooking.

**Yang: **Awww isn't that sweet, you are going to make a wonderful wife someday.

We started to blush at the idea of the two of us getting married, though in all honesty I wasn't against the idea.

As we continued to enjoy lunch I suddenly felt this weird tingling in the back of my head that was screaming at me to take cover, suddenly we heard gunshots being fired and in that moment all the students began to panic as they tried running to safety only for the exits to be blocked by members of the White Fang.

**Carlos: **( What are the White Fang doing here!? And how do I know their name!? )

**White Fang Soldier: **EVERYONE ON THE GROUND NOW!!!!

All the students complied and did as they said. For some reason I wanted to fight these guys off, but how could I, I don't have any kind of skills or weapons to use against these guys. As everyone continued to obey their commands Blake got up and walked over to one of the soldiers and tried to talk to them.

**Blake: **Why are you doing this!? Why are you taking us hostage!?

**WF Soldier: **I said on the ground now!!!!

Just as he was about to hit Blake I suddenly found myself running to help her and grabbed his hand just before it made contact.

**Carlos: **( What am I doing? More importantly how am I doing this!? )

The rest of the group suddenly rushed me as I kept fending them off, somehow my body began to move on its own. I had no clue what was going on but if I could help get the other students to safety than I had to risk it. As I started beating down a few of them I heard a gunshot followed by a scream, I turned around and saw Blake falling to the ground with a wound in her stomach.

**Carlos: **Blake!!!!

I knocked out the last soldier and ran over to her and tried to apply pressure on her injury. As I did I noticed her eyes become lifeless as she began to fade.

**Carlos: **Please don't go, I can't lose you Blake! Please try and hold on!

As I tried calling out to her I suddenly felt a rush of pain through my mind, suddenly I found myself in the burning ruins of the school. I heard a low growling coming towards me, as I turned around I saw a large figure walking to me, with big white eyes, claws, and a giant white spider symbol.

**Venom: **Looks like no matter what you do, you are fated to lose all that is precious to you.

Somehow he seemed familiar to me, I know I've seen him somewhere before but I couldn't remember his name.

**Venom: **How does it feel to know that no matter what you do, no matter how hard you try, the ones you love will always be the ones who pay.

Suddenly the surrounding changed again and this time I found myself in a graveyard. The tombstones in front of me had the names of my friends and family, all I could do was stand in place in pure horror at the sight before me.

**Venom: **You think you're a man who is destined to be the hero, but in reality you're just a child trying so hard to be what he's not.

I looked down and suddenly I was in a red and blue costume, when I saw the the spider symbol I remembered everything. That dream I had earlier started coming back to me and I knew this wasn't my reality. Suddenly I felt someone stabbing me like before, Adam's katana was sticking out of me like at Beacon and as I turned to look and expecting Adam right behind me I saw Blake with a sadistic smile on her face and she was partially covered in her own symbiote.

**Carlos: **B-Blake? Why...?

**Blake: **Why? Simple, you are a fool that doesn't deserve the power he was given, you should have let yourself lose control earlier, maybe then you could have kept us from getting hurt. Or you could have told us everything from the start and we wouldn't have to suffer.

She pushed the blade deeper into me as she enjoyed watching me suffer.

**Carlos: **Blake... I'm sorry, I never meant for... anyone to get hurt.

**Blake: **Time for the spider to finally meet his end.

As I felt my body in intense pain I tried calling out for help but my voice began to fail me, I thought that this was going to be my end until I heard a voice calling me out in the distance.

**????: **This isn't your end, your story has only just begun young warrior. Reach out your hand and grab your destiny, it is time for you to awaken.

I knew that voice, somehow I just knew this was someone I could trust. As I reached out with my left hand I felt a warm feeling course through me. As I did the world became brighter until I felt Venom's tendrils trying to pull me back.

**Venom: **Do you really think it's going to be that easy to escape? No matter where you go we will find you. You will see us everywhere, even in your nightmares.

As I tried to fight back I felt someone grabbing my hand and help pull me towards the light, I then found myself trapped inside something. I began to panic as I began tried my best to free myself from whatever this was.

( Yang's pov )

I fell asleep watching over Carlos last night, as I did I was suddenly awakened by the sound of something moving, when I looked to whatever was making that weird noise I saw the cocoon moving, I didn't waste a single second and went to get my dad.

**Yang: **Dad where are you!

**Taiyang: **Yang what's going on!

**Yang: **It's Carlos, I think he's waking up.

As we rushed back into the room we saw something trying to stick out from inside, soon his hand pushed through and he began tearing it apart from the inside. As he emerged all his bandages came off, his body was still covered in various scars but regardless he was alright. He tried getting out of bed only to fall to the floor, my dad went over to him to help him get back on his feet. I couldn't help but cry now that I knew he was okay, that he finally came back to us.

**Taiyang: **Easy there, you've had a rough couple of months. Let me help you up.

**Carlos: **T-Thanks.

His voice sounded a bit weak, but I was just glad he came back after all this time. He struggled to stand up and before he took a seat he looked at me and when he did I could see the pain in his eyes.

**Carlos: **I'm sorry, Yang.

I knew he was talking about my injury, I walked over to him and just held on to him as I began to cry.

**Yang: **You're awake, let's just focus on that.

I felt him hug me back as he began to cry himself, I also began to feel my heart race a little. I thought to myself that now that he's back maybe things can slowly go back to normal, and that maybe he can help me get used to all of this. We have all lost so much but he managed to be one of the few constants in my life, and hopefully he would like to be a part of that.


	2. Chapter2

**Journey to Menagerie **

( Blake's pov )

A bright blue sky, a calm breeze, the sound of the waves crashing against the side of the ship. Under normal circumstances this could be seen as a very serene moment, but my current mood made it anything but serene. I was resting against the railing just trying to have some peace and quiet, something that I have been needing for a while now and yet it continues to evade me. Ever since the fall of Beacon I've constantly been on guard, no matter how minuscule it seemed I find myself jumping at even the slightest noise that I have been unable to get even a decent nights sleep sometimes. Even now the sound of laughter from the children off to my side was enough to startle me.

**Blake: **( I wish I could be like them, living in a world full of innocence. )

I turned to face the ocean again to try and calm my nerves. I took a deep breath as I let the fresh air fill my lungs and clear my mind.

**Captain: **Traveling alone?

I began to hear footsteps approaching, I gripped the handle of my weapon in preparation of an attack and turned to face the captain of the ship.

**Captain:** Now now, no threat here. Just here to chat.

I began to relax a little, seeing as how I wasn't in any immediate danger.

**Blake: **And why is that?

**Captain: **Well, not many people travel by boat alone. It can be quite a lonely voyage. But I found those that do tend to have the more... interesting stories.

**Blake: **Maybe its just... better for some people to be alone.

As I tried settling down I get startled again by the same children from before as they were running around simply having fun.

**Captain: **Heh heh, maybe. But with your paranoia I think a few friendly faces wouldn't hurt.

**Blake: **Who says I'm paranoid?!

**Captain: **No one dear, no one. I'll leave you be.

Just before he completely left my sight he turned to face me one last time.

**Captain: **But uh fair warning, these trips can get awfully boring.

As he left to attend to the rest of the ship I was once again left with only my thoughts. As I stared out into the ocean I went to reach for my bow, only I had forgotten that I didn't have it with me anymore. As I recalled, I gave it to Carlos the last time I saw him along with the necklace he gave me. I tried not to think about him these past few weeks but something always seems to trigger my memories. Even now when I'm out at sea I remembered how he once mentioned that the scent of the ocean always calmed him down, how it put his mind at ease and how he could just stare into the vastness of it forever.

**Blake: **I wish you were here with me.

As I left to return to my room for a little while I was unaware of a cloaked figure watching me. Once I made it back inside I decided to rest for a bit, I was hoping to get some rest since it would still be a while before I made it back home to my family. I wasn't sure what to expect when I see my mom and dad, but whatever was in store for me it was time that I finally faced them again.

Once I finally fell asleep I found myself dreaming of the night of the dance back at Beacon. Carlos had just taken me out of the ballroom and he quickly left back to his dorm to change. He told me to wait outside in the courtyard for him and soon he came back in his Spider-Man outfit as he suggested taking me out swinging through the city.

**Blake: **Carlos are you sure this is a good idea?

**Carlos: **Of course I'm sure, trust me you're going to love this. Unless you don't want to go, if you don't that's totally fine, I wouldn't want to force you if you're not okay with this.

He seemed a bit embarrassed thinking that I may not enjoy spending time with him, but it was so sweet of him to think about my well being despite the fact I wasn't in the best mood earlier that week.

**Blake: **Heh heh, no it's fine. Let's go.

He took my hand and he led me to a bullhead that was about to head into the city. Just before it took off he carried me bridal style and jumped onto the roof while holding me tight. I admit I was a little terrified but I also felt safe knowing that he was here next to me. As we approached the city he held one arm around my waist as I put my arms around his neck and shoulders as we prepared to jump.

**Carlos: **Hang on!

We leapt off the bullhead and he began swinging across the buildings with me holding on tight. At first I could only feel the rush of the cold air against my skin as I held my eyes shut. As I began to get used to it I slowly opened my eyes to see the city lights shining in the darkness like stars. The view was so different from up here and I couldn't imagine how lucky I was to see this for myself.

Before I could continue to reminisce I heard the ships foghorn go off, when I was fully awake I walked back onto the deck and I saw that the sun was already starting to set over the horizon. As I kept watching the ocean pass me by I took notice of a faunus couple walking past me, I held my hand over my heart as I felt like it was being constricted, just as I was about to walk away I felt like someone was watching me. I looked at the railing above me to see a hooded figure standing over me.

**Blake: **Who's there!?

The figure then runs away now that I've discovered them. Before I could go after them I notice the fin of a creature reveal itself above the waters surface for just a moment before I feel the whole boat rocking to the side almost causing me to lose balance completely. As the ship begins to settle once more the creature comes out from the water and reveals itself to be a Grimm known as a Sea Feilong, I remembered reading about this type of Grimm back at Beacon but I didn't think one would appear this far out at sea.

**Crewman: **RED ALERT!

As the beast continued to rise above the water the Captain makes it to the deck to assess the situation.

**Captain: **By the gods... All hands to Battle stations!

**First Mate: **Sir, we've never fought a Grimm this big!

**Captain: **We've never _seen _something this big! But we'll give 'er a fight nonetheless.

As the Captain prepared the ship to fight off the Grimm I decided to make the first move. I jumped off the boat as high as I could and used my semblance to create a clone of myself so I could get as close to the Grimm as possible. Once I was in range I tossed my weapon at it and it embedded itself onto its neck while I used the ribbon to swing around it. As I do I retract my weapon so I could shoot at it as I began to fall and land safely on the ships crows nest.

As the Captain keeps the ship as stable as possible he then brings out the cannons and begins firing them as I continued to swing around it while shooting, unfortunately we weren't doing much damage and I soon fall back on deck while injuring my left shoulder slightly during the impact.

**Captain: **Hold steady men, it's not done with us yet! Get the heavy cannon loaded!!!

As they prepare the main cannon on the deck of the ship the Grimm has other ideas in mind, it begins to retract the fins on its back and opens them up in order for bone like appendages to sprout that open up to reveal large wings.

**Captain: **Heavy cannon, open fire!!!

As they start firing at the Grimm again it easily evades every shot fired at it while charging its own electrical attack. Just as I was about to rejoin the fight the hooded figure from before uses me as a step stool and jumps off my head as they decide to fight.

**Blake: **Hey!

As they made it into the air they activate their semblance as their cloak falls off revealing...

**Blake: **Sun?!

He uses his clones to get on top of the Grimm's head as he then grabs onto its tendrils in an attempt to rein it in as well as directing its electricity blast into the sky.

**Blake: **What are you doing?!

**Sun: **Oh, uh, you know just... _hanging out!_

Sun managed to hang on for several moments before he was electrocuted and he began to fall, luckily I attached my weapon to the ships mast and swung over just in time to catch him before he landed on the rocks.

**Sun: **My hero!

**Blake: **You're not supposed to be here!

**Sun: **Yeah, well it looks like you need all the help you can get!

I simply rolled my eyes and dropped him.

**Blake: **Ugh! Just shut up and fight.

**Sun: **Yes ma'am!

As I make my way back towards the ship I am almost blasted by the Feilong's attack only to be saved at the last second by Sun using his staff to deflect the attack.

**Captain: **Huntsmen! If you can clip its wings and draw it out towards the bow we could take it!

We look at each other as he expected me to be the one to damage its wings.

**Sun: **I mean, you're the one with the swords.

**Blake: **Ugh.

**Sun: **Now or never!

As he puts his weapon away, Sun created three clones of himself to propel himself high up while I did the same right behind him. As his last clone threw me closer to him, he prepared himself to catch me but I repositioned myself so I would land on his shoulders.

**Sun: **Huh?

Once I steadied myself I jumped off of him and I began to free fall while avoiding more of the Grimm's attacks. Once I got close to one of its wings I stabbed my blade into the membrane while running down, once I began to fall again the Feilong follows as it can no longer fly properly, fortunately for me Sun was waiting to catch me on the rocks below and I landed safely in his arms.

**Sun: **This is the part where you say it.

**Blake: **Ugh.

Right now wasn't the time for messing around, the Grimm may have been down but it certainly wasn't out, it began trying to kill us again so I quickly jumped out of Sun's arms and began having it chase me.

**Sun: **Okay, maybe later!

Once Sun started catching up to me we noticed the ship following us, just as we reached the end of the rocks I was able to get Sun out of the way of one last attack before the ship crashed into the Grimm trapping it in place.

**Captain: **Fire!!

The command was given and with a single shot the Grimm was finally taken care of. Sun was so happy for our victory that he wanted me to high five him, but I was so mad that he followed me that I slapped him. After several minutes of getting things back in order we continued on our journey as Sun was getting thanked by some of the passengers on board for defeating the Grimm. He then made his way over to me and I felt it was time he gave me some answers.

**Blake: **What are you doing here Sun?!

**Sun: **Diggin' the new outfit by the way. Never did like the bow.

**Blake: **Have you been following me?!

**Sun: **I saw you run off, the night Beacon Tower fell. Once we landed in Vale you made sure everyone was okay and then you just took off without saying anything. I also saw you when you went to Patch to check up on Carlos and Jonathan.

When he said all that I started feeling guilty about everything I did that night.

**Blake: **I had to, you wouldn't understand.

**Sun: **No I get it! The moment you left I knew exactly what you were doing! You're going on a one woman rampage against the White Fang!

**Blake: **What?

**Sun: **You always felt like the Fang was your fight! They show up, trash your school, hurt your friends. It makes perfect sense!

**Blake: **I can't believe you.

**Sun: **But there's no way I'm letting you do this alone. It's an honorable approach for sure, but you're gonna need someone to watch your back and that's where I come in! Us Faunus gotta stick together.

**Blake: **You're wrong Sun, you are so, _so _wrong. I'm not going anywhere _near_ the White Fang, not yet.

**Sun: **Seriously?

**Blake: **I need to sort some things out.

**Sun: **Then why not do it with your team? Your friends?

**Blake: **You're one to talk! Assuming Neptune, Sage and Scarlet aren't hiding below deck!

**Sun: **You really think I could get Neptune out on the ocean? They flew back to Mistral, I told them I'd catch up. It's not the first time I left them to take a boat. So if you're not going after the White Fang, where are you going?

**Blake: **Home, to Menagerie.

As I mentioned my home I recalled how I originally promised to take Carlos with me to the island, I was hoping to return home with peace of mind, instead I would return nervous and ashamed. Ashamed of running away and leaving everyone who was close to me behind.

**Sun: **Well I'm coming with you. The Grimm are getting worse, you saw it yourself. And just because you're not going after the Fang doesn't mean they won't be coming for you. Besides I'm... kind of already on the boat.

**Blake: **There's really no stopping you?

**Sun: **Nope! This is going to be great, I've never been to Menagerie before, it'll be a regular journey to the east! Yeah, I like the sound of that!

**Blake: **( sigh ) Fine. Well I'm going to bed. Good night.

As I left to get some sleep, Sun just continued to watch the ocean. He took a deep breath as he faced the broken moon.

**Sun: **Carlos, I promise that I'll keep Blake safe. Just get better soon. She needs you more than she thinks she does. She needs her hero now more than ever.


	3. Chapter3

**Spider-Man No More**

Darkness...

Everywhere I look there is only the emptiness of the void I find myself in once again. The cold here is unbearable and yet I continue to walk with no destination in mind, as I continue to do so I can hear the voices getting louder every second.

**_You're a failure..._**

**_You aren't strong enough to save them..._**

**_You aren't worthy..._**

**_You're nothing like Spider-Man..._**

I try my best to ignore them, but no matter how hard I cover my ears the voices continue to overwhelm me as I try to wake myself from this nightmare. Once I do I find myself back in the guest bedroom at Yang's place. Even though I am awake my body is still petrified, it may have been a small nightmare but the end result was nothing less than terrifying for me. Over the last few weeks since I woke up I keep getting nightmares and every time I find myself wanting them to end. It's even gotten to the point where I have become mildly afraid of the dark, it may seem kind of ridiculous but I can't help it, it just reminds me of the void in my nightmares and the voices that keep plaguing me.

**Yang: **Hey are you alright? Did you have another nightmare?

I slowly turned my head and saw Yang hugging me from behind. I should explain... see ever since I came back Yang has been doing all she could to help me get back to normal. She rarely leaves my side and while I really appreciate her trying to help me I can tell that she is forcing herself, I'm not exactly sure why but I haven't been able to talk to her about it.

**Carlos: **Yeah, but I'm fine.

**Yang: **Well just remember you can ask me if you need anything.

I nodded as she went back to sleep, after a half hour I quietly and carefully got out of bed without disturbing her as I made my way to the bathroom to wash my face. As I did I began thinking about my fight with Adam back at Beacon and how I lost control over myself. I looked at my reflection and instead of seeing my face I saw Venom staring back at me.

**Venom: **Face it, if it wasn't for me you and your little friends would've died right then and there. You should be thanking me for saving your skins that night little spider.

That remark really hit a nerve, it was just another reminder of how useless I've become.

**Venom: **Oh did I hurt your feelings, not like you could do anything about it now. You're no longer Spider-Man, in fact you aren't much of a man in my opinion, just a little boy that's in over his head.

**Carlos: **Get out of my head, NOW!

As I hit my fist on the sink I closed my eyes as I tried to steady my breathing, when I did my reflection was back to normal, my eyes that used to be brown have become red and my pupils became slitted like a beast. They have been like this since I came back and I have gotten used to the fact it may be permanent, that however wasn't the only change to happen to me. As Venom said earlier I was no longer Spider-Man, every single one of my spider abilities have vanished, even my overall abilities are back to normal. The only things that remained were my physical build, my intelligence, and of course the mark on my back.

**Taiyang: **Hey are you doing okay?

I looked to the side and saw Yang's father in the doorway. I really am thankful that he's allowed me to stay here and rest, but I knew I couldn't stay here forever. I had to think about what I was going to do next otherwise why am I even here?

**Carlos: **Y-Yeah I'm okay, I just need to clear my mind. I think I'll go for a walk.

**Taiyang: **Alright, just don't push yourself too hard.

As I went back to my room I saw that Yang had already left so I grabbed some of my clothes and got ready. As I did I saw some of the things that were left for me over by the nightstand: a small silver wristband that resembled a watch, a present, Blake's necklace and her ribbon that she used to hide her cat ears. Once I got ready I grabbed my scroll and my custom made headphones and headed out the door, just before I got too far I heard Taiyang calling for me.

**Taiyang: **Hey wait up!

He came running to me as he handed me a key.

**Carlos: **What's this?

**Taiyang: **It's the key for the house, I forgot to tell you and Yang that tonight I won't be here.

**Carlos: **How come?

**Taiyang: **Well as you know there are people that are still trying to help restore Vale and I was going to help out. I'd ask you if you wanna come along but...

**Carlos: **Yeah... I understand.

Since the fall of Beacon things in Vale haven't been exactly the same, pretty much everyone hates Spider-Man, they say that if I hadn't caused the military to become distracted in their attempt to arrest me than they would've been better prepared to handle the situation. Obviously for those who know this worlds original history like me, nothing would've changed the outcome from the fall. All we can do is move forward, I just don't know how.

**Taiyang: **Look, I know that things have gotten really complicated, but just give it some time.

**Carlos: **I know. Thanks.

**Taiyang: **Of course, and also since you're getting used to being up and about again how about I give you some fighting lessons?

**Carlos: **I'll... I'll let you know, thanks.

As I began walking through the forest I tried to get my mind thinking about something positive but nothing helped, the only things that kept repeating themselves in my mind were how I wasn't strong enough to help anyone, how Adam was able to beat me and how I was so weak that I allowed my curse to take over and turn me into a monster.

Once I made it to the cliff overlooking the rest of the forest I sat down, the snow had completely turned the forest into a landscape of white, almost like all the color was erased and it was just waiting for someone to put it back in the spring. I put on my headphones and took out my scroll as I played the message that was left for me.

_Jonathan: Hey Carlos, I know you're probably mad at me since I'm not there with you right now, in fact I also have no idea how long it's been since I left this message for you but I can assure you that I am fine. I think._

I laughed a little at that, glad to know my little brother hasn't lost his sense of humor.

_Jonathan: Anyway let's get a few things straightened out, first of all the most obvious thing of all is that I'm not there with you. I know that this is going to sound ridiculous but when I woke up I had this feeling telling me I had to go out on my own. I know it doesn't make much sense but that's just how I see it._

I understood what he meant, if only I knew what I should be doing myself.

_Jonathan: Also I should mention that my semblance has... well for lack of a better term, " evolved " in a way. I don't know how it happened exactly but from what I can tell it seems like the range of my control over technology has significantly gone up, to what extent I have no idea but so far I think it's about the size of a small building._

At first I had a tough time believing it, until I noticed that my brother's eyes had changed as well, his were still brown but I noticed hints of neon blue in them, almost as if he had circuitry infused into them.

_Jonathan: Also I left you something, if you didn't notice by now it's that silver wristband, it should hopefully come in handy later on, it took me months to get it ready so I really hope you can put it to good use for me. Anyway, I know that you might feel like we failed, that everything we've tried to avoid, that everything we wanted to prevent was all for nothing. But you have to remember that we are still standing, that we can still keep fighting, that we are Avengers. It doesn't matter what anyone says, that's why we're here in the first place, so please don't give up. If we weren't up to the task we probably wouldn't have been asked to help out, so please keep fighting. Take care big bro._

As the video ended I looked up towards the sky as I let myself lie down on the ground.

**Carlos: **I know you said to keep fighting, but can I even do that anymore?

I still didn't feel like myself, when I found out about losing my powers I tried doing all that I could think of to try and see if I could get them back but so far nothing. To me it felt like I lost a crucial part of myself, in a way it felt like a part of my soul was taken from me. Was this my punishment for letting Beacon fall, for letting all those people down? I didn't know, but right now what could I do.

I headed back to the house after a few minutes and went back to the room, I simply got back into bed and listened to my music. I really should consider myself lucky that Jonathan managed to get some of our things from Beacon over here, especially when you consider the state it's in with that petrified Grimm dragon over there. As I let the music play I felt my eyes grow heavy and it wasn't long until I fell asleep. When I woke up I saw it was sunset, I began to feel my stomach growling so I went into the kitchen to make something, along the way I ran into Zwei as he ran over to greet me.

**Carlos: **Hey there buddy. You miss me?

**Zwei: **Bark!

I continued my way to the kitchen with Zwei following behind me, and after looking through the fridge I began making my favorite comfort food: breakfast for dinner. As I got all the necessary ingredients out on the counter I began cooking as Zwei kept me company. Soon enough I heard footsteps coming towards me and I saw Yang enter the kitchen.

**Yang: **Hey there, I haven't seen you all day. Where were you?

**Carlos: **Just... out.

As Yang sat down at the table I went back to focus on my cooking. I started to feel a little awkward having Yang here with me because of how she's been behaving towards me. As I mentioned before it feels like she's forcing herself in someway and I don't think it's good for her. Over the last few weeks I have helped her with her problems like when she has her panic attacks, but with Yang it's almost like she doesn't want me to leave her. I often find her close to me and she mostly doesn't leave my side, it was actually pretty rare that she left me alone today. As I finished making the food I set up two plates of bacon and eggs for us with some extra bacon for Zwei. Dinner was relatively quiet tonight, we hardly said a single word to each other. After we finished eating I began washing the dishes while Yang played a little with Zwei.

**Yang: **Hey Carlos?

**Carlos: **Yeah?

**Yang: **Can you play some of your music for us? It's kind of quiet and I think we can use something to change that.

I agreed and looked through my scroll until I played the song " Stars " by Skillet.

**( I do not own the song or the band in any way )**

**( also the version mentioned is the one from the movie " The Shack " I also do not own that either. )**

As the music played I began to silently sing along to it and it wasn't long until Yang did the same, I wasn't all that surprised since back at Beacon there were a few times when she came over to my dorm to listen to my music as we hung out. As I finished washing up I looked towards Yang to see her offering me her hand like she wanted to dance with me, I was a bit confused as to why she wanted to dance with me all of a sudden but I agreed and as I held onto her I saw her blush as we began to move around the kitchen in tune with the other.

**Yang: **This is nice, kind of feels like we're back at the dance.

**Carlos: **Yeah, wish things were still that simple. No monsters or bad guys to worry about, just having fun with the people closest to you.

**Yang: **Hey, thanks for letting me stay close to you. I know it may have been kind odd but I just wanted to repay you.

**Carlos: **Repay me? For what?

**Yang: **For just being you.

That reminded me of what Blake told me the day we got together, I tried not to let my emotions get the better of me but I could feel myself tearing up a bit already. As we continued to just sway to the music I began to feel Yang pull herself closer to me, soon she was hugging me as she rested her head on my shoulder.

**Yang: **You have been one of the nicest people I've ever met, and I hope that you'll keep being there for me when I need you.

We kept up the pace as we continued to just hold each other. While I was more than happy to comfort Yang in her time of need there was something in the back of my mind that was telling me to be on guard.

**Yang: **Carlos.

We faced each other and just before the song ended she grabbed the back of my head as she kissed me.

**Carlos: **( Wait what's going on?! Why's Yang kissing me?! )

When we separated I didn't know exactly what to think: should I be upset, happy, confused, or maybe all three?

**Yang: **H-How was it?

I looked at her and she seemed a little happy, but I was more focused on why she did that just now.

**Yang: **Was it nice? It was my first kiss after all.

**Carlos: **Why?

**Yang: **Huh?

**Carlos: **Why did you that Yang? Why me?

**Yang: **I just told you, it's because you're one of the nicest people I've ever met. You've done so much for me and... well... I love you.

She loved me? I couldn't believe this, Yang loved me? This... this isn't right, I'm still with Blake right? If I am than I shouldn't be doing something like this, I shouldn't!

**Carlos: **Yang... I... what about Blake? You know I'm still with her.

As I said that she backed away from me, the look in her eyes was one of fear, almost as if the last thing she had was being taken away. I finally began to understand why it seemed like she was forcing herself to help me in the way she did, she was trying to convince herself to love me.

**Yang: **Carlos you know that isn't true. She left you... she left us! You don't have to stay with her anymore!

**Carlos: **You don't know that for sure. Yes she did leave but there has to be a reason for it! I can't just go behind her back Yang, it's not who I am. I can't hurt her, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if I hurt her like that.

**Yang: **But what about me?! What about how I feel, do my feelings mean anything to you?! Ever since you came back I have been thinking about you more and more and I realized just how much you mean to me. Even back at Beacon I felt like we had something special, you were more than just my best friend! I have lost so much already and I don't want to lose you as well!!!

Her eyes became red, she was getting angry at me. I hated having to tell her that I couldn't return her feelings, whether she was trying to force herself to love me or if her feelings were genuine, I couldn't betray Blake. I didn't know were the two of us stood in terms of our relationship, but until I knew for certain I couldn't take the risk. I began to leave the kitchen to head into my room, I needed some time to think.

**Carlos: **I'm sorry Yang, but you know I can't.

**Yang: **Can't or won't?

**Carlos: **Same thing.

The last thing I saw was her beginning to cry, as I went to bed I felt myself do the same. The last thing I ever wanted to do was hurt the people closest to me, now I did just that and I don't know if I can fix it.


	4. Chapter4

**The Great Web**

Another day, and as usual I go through the routine of getting ready to help around the house. Today was the final week of winter and it wouldn't be much longer until it was the first day of spring, the weather has already started to grow a little warmer and I didn't need to bundle up that much. After brushing my teeth and changing into some casual clothes I head downstairs to start sweeping up the floors. As I finish up I hear footsteps heading in my direction and I could tell it was Taiyang on his way to greet me.

**Taiyang: **Morning, up early again huh.

**Carlos: **Yeah, I have to repay you for letting me stay here and this is the best way I could think of.

**Taiyang: **Well I appreciate it. So have you seen Yang?

**Carlos:** N-No, I think she's still in her room.

Ever since that night I rejected her feelings she hasn't been the same. More often than not she acts like I'm not even here, whenever I try to talk to her she ignores me, the only time she interacts with me is when I help her with one of her panic attacks and yet she quickly pushes me away saying how she doesn't need me. I was pretty sure I might have caused her progress of getting better to revert back into depression and it was driving me insane that I couldn't help her.

**Carlos: **( sigh ) I've really messed up, maybe I should've just accepted her feelings, than things might not be so awkward.

**Taiyang: **Yeah maybe, but could you really live with yourself if you did?

**Carlos: **What do you mean?

**Taiyang: **Look, you and I both know that this whole mess with Beacon has left all of you scarred in some way. I know for a fact that Yang is one of the strongest people out there, but right now she just tried to bury how hurt she truly was by finding a way to distract herself from confronting those emotions.

**Carlos: **And I was the only way she could have done that.

**Taiyang: **Right. But deep down you know that this isn't the way to a persons heart, and deep down she knows this as well. Sometimes we have to do the wrong things for the right reasons. Just give her some time and I promise you things will begin to get better.

He was right, there was no way I could say yes when I don't even know where I am myself. As I finished up my share of the chores I decided to go back to my room to listen to some music, on my way there I ran into Yang, we only made eye contact for a split second before she continued on her way. It really made me feel horrible that I couldn't help her out more but I didn't know what to do right now, I was afraid that I might make things worse. As I went back to bed I tried thinking about what I should do next, the longer I stayed here the more opportunities our enemies had to prepare themselves for their ultimate victory, but what could I do to stop them? I'm just a regular human again, what chance did I have against someone like them?

As I wrestled with my thoughts I was unaware of a strange mist entering the room, my eyes suddenly felt heavy and I felt like falling asleep. When I opened my eyes I found myself in the same dark void from my nightmares, I was on the verge of a panic attack until I heard a voice call me from the distance.

**????: **It is so nice to finally meet you in person, I have been expecting your arrival for some time.

I looked all around me to find the source of that voice but I couldn't find anyone.

**Carlos: **Who's there?! Show yourself!

**????: **Oh dear have you truly forgotten who I am? If memory serves, you took pride in knowing all there is to know about your favorite hero, surely you can't have forgotten about one of his closest allies.

As I kept looking around I eventually spotted something in the distance, I began to walk towards it and I found a table made of solid stone with several tarot cards on its surface. I turned one of them over and the image on the card was a black spider on a web with a red background. The cards suddenly turned to mist as a bright light temporarily blinded me, when I could see again I saw an old woman sitting in a chair with a web like construct behind her. My memories began to stir as I finally remembered who she is.

**Carlos: **M-M-Madame Web?

**Madame Web: **I am glad that you remembered who I am, yes it is I, Madame Web and we have a few things we need to discuss if you are to continue on your journey young spider.

I couldn't believe this, I was actually in the presence of _the _Madame Web! This was a lot for me to process all at once but I decided to keep calm and hopefully not get on her bad side.

**Madame Web: **Now before we continue please have a seat, would you care for a cup of tea?

**Carlos: **Oh, uh yes. Thank you.

She then made a chair appear behind me and set a cup of tea on the table in front of us. As I began to drink I felt my nerves calm down a bit, I began getting comfortable with the idea that I am speaking with Madame Web, after everything else we've been through since we got here this wasn't exactly the weirdest thing to happen to me.

**Carlos: **M-Madame Web, why are you here exactly?

**Madame Web: **My dear boy you should know the answer to that already. I only become involved whenever I acquire assistance or when a spider is in need of it, and I do believe that you have been looking for some guidance correct?

**Carlos: **Well yeah, but... I'm not a spider anymore.

**Madame Web: **And what makes you so certain that you aren't?

**Carlos: **Well I don't have my powers anymore, as far as I'm concerned I'm just a regular person without any power to help his friends.

**Madame Web: **Perhaps. But do you know what I see? I see a young man with great potential, one who has unending trust and respect for the most important people in his life. It is for this reason why you and your brother were both chosen to come here to Remnant in the first place. It is also for this reason why I helped you with your injuries after your battle with Adam Taurus.

**Carlos: **Wait, you're the reason I was in that cocoon?

**Madame Web: **Correct, I believe you recall the time when Peter Parker went through a similar experience.

**Carlos: **Does that mean that weird dream I had was also your doing?

**Madame Web: **Actually that was a result of the mark on your back. Your curse is getting stronger and during your slumber it entered your mind in an attempt to convince you to fall into a darkness from which there is no escape. But something deep within allowed you to fight back, and it was also what allowed me to pull you out of the darkness and back into the light.

I honestly had a hard time believing that I was worth saving, what reason was there for me to continue fighting anyway?

**Madame Web: **I see that you still aren't truly convinced of your worth. Allow me show you a new perspective.

She put her hands together and soon the construct of her chair glowed before the image of a giant web appeared, each segment showing a different spider in their respective world.

**Carlos: **Is this...

**Madame Web: **Indeed, this my young friend is the Great Web, the very tapestry that holds all our universes together. It is what allows me to see into other dimensions and this one is no different.

I was in complete awe, I never believed that I would have the chance to see something this incredible in my life. As I continued to marvel at the web I found myself drawn to a corner of the web that seemed weaker than the rest of them. I set my cup down and began to walk towards it, as I got closer I felt a familiar warmth radiating from that segment.

**Carlos: **Madame Web, why does this part of the web look so worn out?

**Madame Web: **That part of the web is beginning to unravel, it is because you have found yourself losing sight of who _you _are. You have forgotten one of Spider-Man's most important lessons and as a result your part of the Great Web has begun to weaken.

I couldn't believe that this part of the web was mine, and I unknowingly started to weaken it. But even so, how can I even begin to fix this? I wouldn't even know where to start.

**Madame Web: **You are full of doubt, you are unsure of whether or not you can convince yourself to continue on your journey. You feel that the connections you made are beginning to fall far from your reach. But even through all that this part of the web continues to hold because a part of _you _refuses to give up. You must look deep within to find the strength to fight on once again, just as the many spiders that exist across the multiverse you to are an integral part of a greater whole.

I looked to the web once more, every single spider represented here had their own story, each one was full of moments of when they lost or won, but no matter the odds they continued to do what they felt was right. That was one of the biggest reasons why I admired Spider-Man since I was a kid, it was that strength of will that made me want to better myself as I grew up. We may have lost during the fall, but as long as I continue standing I know I can keep going, it's what I promised the Maidens after all.

**Carlos: **You're right, if even a small part of me wants to keep fighting than I will do everything I can to keep going no matter what!

Madame Web simply smiled at me, she was happy to know that the person the Maidens were hoping to be one of their champions would continue to fight for a worthy cause.

**Madame Web: **A wise choice young spider. Now that you have regained some of your spirit allow me to point you in the right direction.

She then made a crystal ball appear on the table, as I looked into it I saw the visions I had back at Beacon.

**Carlos: **Do you know what my visions mean?

**Madame Web: **It would seem that these visions are a guide, what they truly mean I cannot say for certain, but what I can tell you is that you must trust your instincts. Focus on what your heart and soul wish to tell you and you will find where you need to be.

**Carlos: **Alright but what about my powers, is there a way for me to get them back?

**Madame Web: **My boy if _I _told you how it would only defeat the purpose of discovering the answer for yourself.

**Carlos: **( sigh ) Yeah I guess you do have a point.

**Madame Web: **I can only tell you that when the time comes you must be ready. I sense you will be a part of an approaching confrontation and in that moment your very soul must be unwavering, and that you must have the faith of a child.

While I tried to understand what she meant by all that I found a strange mist beginning to cloud my vision until I couldn't even see myself anymore.

**Madame Web: **It would seem that our time together has come to an end, but before we go our separate ways please go to where the white rose sleeps, I have left a gift for you. May we meet again someday Spider-Man.

When the mist cleared up I found myself in the forest a little ways away from the house. It was dark outside and I was about to head back until I saw what looked like a white rose petal flying in the breeze. I remembered what Madame Web told me and I followed it, as I did a few more began to collect as I ran to keep up. After a few minutes of running I found myself at a familiar gravestone overlooking the rest of the forest. In front of it there were two swords sticking out of the ground, one was a sword that was as black as the night sky and the other was a light blue sword with a design on the guard that looked like a rose. I instantly recognized them as the Night Sky Blade and Blue Rose Sword from SAO. I picked them up and I noticed that they felt a bit heavier than my old ones, soon I heard the growling of some Grimm coming up from behind me, I turned around and came face to face with a small pack of Beowolves. I didn't know what they were doing here but I wasn't going to let them damage this grave.

**Carlos: **Let's do this!

As I began to charge at them I let whatever training I still knew take over, even without my powers I wasn't going to let these Grimm roam free. So far I managed to injure a few of them but I wasn't out of danger yet, one of them tried to pounce on me but I was able to dodge out of the way and cut off its hind leg. As the Grimm kept trying to kill me I discovered that my new swords also had a gun function like before and I began shooting at them, one of them was able to dodge my shots and charged at me so I transformed my guns back into swords to hold it off, I began to struggle as it pushed me back, I then heard Madame Web's voice in my head.

**Madame Web: **Do not be afraid young spider, with your new blades you can now use the recoil of your gun function to enhance your striking power much like your friends from Beacon, also you can now infuse two types of Dust into a single weapon which means that when you attempt to combine elements you can now infuse up to 4 types of Dust at once.

I tried out my new recoil function and I was able to not only break out from the hold but I also managed to destroy the upper half of the Grimm's body in the process. The other members of the pack began to look a little nervous so I kept up the pressure, as I fought back I decided to try out my new dust infusion so I combined hard light and ice dust into one of my swords and lightning and wind in the other, I placed my swords together and combined my elements into one and prepared to strike.

**Carlos: **Take this!!!! GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!

The attack obliterated the remaining Grimm as they disappeared into black smoke. I almost fell to my knees since I wasn't used to fighting without my powers just yet, I needed to get back to training and fast.

**Carlos: **I hope Tai's offer to train me is still available.

I began the journey back to the house and on my way I saw Taiyang looking for me, he was very relieved to see I was alright.

**Taiyang: **Where were you, I just found out you weren't in you room and I thought something might have happened to you.

**Carlos: **I guess you could say I had a wake up call.

He noticed the swords in my hand and he seemed to notice that I wasn't as confused about what I should do next. He had been worried about whether or not I would continue to fight, now he could only see that I was more than ready to pick up where I left off.

**Taiyang: **So I'm guessing you made up your mind about my offer?

**Carlos: **Yeah, so when do we start?


	5. Chapter5

**Home**

( Blake's pov )

It's been several days since our fight with the Sea Feilong, and at long last we finally made it to our destination. As the ship settled down at the docks Sun and myself began walking off the boat and onto the island. Everywhere you look you could see Faunus walking around just simply enjoying their day. Whether it was buying or selling goods or simply spending time with friends and family, everyone knew that here in Menagerie they could just be themselves without having to worry about being ridiculed or prejudiced about who they are.

**Sun: **Wow! I've never seen so many Faunus in one place!

**Blake: **This is the one place where everyone can feel safe. No matter who or what they are.

As we began making our way through town we had to watch our step since so many people were basically grouped together into such a limited space.

**Sun: **It uh... it sure is crowded huh?

**Blake: **Yes, yes it is.

**Sun: **Ugh! Is it always so... cramped!

**Blake: **Well when you take an entire species and put them on an island that's two-thirds desert, yeah it tends to be cramped!

**Sun: **What?! You guys have that much space? Why waste it? A little desert never hurt anyone.

**Blake: **It's not like the deserts in Vacuo, Sun. The wildlife here is far more dangerous than in other regions.

**Sun: **So, they give us a terrible island, in the corner of Remnant, just to try and shut us up.

**Blake: **That's actually a pretty good summary, yeah.

**Sun: **Huh. Jerks.

**Blake: **We try and make the best of things.

We then stop at the top of the hill as we see the rest of town before us. The various shops and houses, the palm trees that surrounded most of the island with the mountains in the distance. This is my home.

**Blake: **This is Kuo Kuana.

**Sun: **It's... beautiful. I take it all back, this is great! Why would anyone want to leave?

**Blake: **That's not the point Sun! We asked to be equal, to be treated like everyone else! Instead we were given an island and told to make do. So we did the best we could. We came together and we made a home where any Faunus could feel welcome. But this island, this town will always be a reminder that we're still not equal. That we're still second-class citizens.

Sun then put his hand on my shoulder in an attempt to make me feel better, I turned to face him as he simply smiled at me.

**Sun: **Well, this guy is feeling pretty at home.

**Blake: **( sigh ) Alright, time to go home.

**Sun: **Oh yeah? Which one's yours? Can you see it from here?

**Blake: **Kind of.

**Sun: **Is it that one? What about that tiny one down there? I like the paint job.

As he began pointing towards various houses I decided to save him some time, I grabbed his wrist and pointed him to the house just at the end of the road. The large one, right in the center of town.

**Blake: **

No Sun, it's that one.

He kept looking back and forth between me and the house as I nodded to let him know that the large house in question was definitely my home, he then gained an expression that clearly said his mind was blown.

As we continued down the path I noticed a Faunus couple walking past us, the woman had a small emerald necklace and she was holding hands with the man. I began to feel my chest tighten as I remembered the promise I made to Carlos before the tournament began, how I wanted to bring him here to the island to meet my family. I could perfectly play in my mind how things might have gone if we still came together like I originally hoped, we would walk around and look at the vendors as well as take in the peace of the island. Before I could continue any further we finally made it to the front door of my house, I was about to knock when I began to hesitate.

**Sun: **What's wrong?

**Blake: **I um... it's just been a long time since I've seen my family.

**Sun: **Well, you came all this way.

I took a deep breath and knocked on the door, the sound was so loud that most people would be intimidated the first time they hear it but I've gotten used to it.

**Sun: **Okay, if we're being honest, that's pretty intimidating.

The door opened up and the person who greeted us was my mother, she seemed really surprised to see me.

**Kali: **Blake?

**Blake: **Hi Mom.

She simply came over to me and hugged me. A part of me was confused why she did, I was so sure she wasn't going to be happy to see me, if anything I thought she would be nervous to have me back. Instead she was happy just to have her daughter back.

**Kali: **My baby girl!

I soon felt comfortable and I didn't hesitate to return the hug.

**Ghira: **Kali? Who is it?

We were soon greeted by the sight of my father and just like my mother he was also surprised to see me return home after so long. We then gathered around the table as we were drinking tea and as I began to catch up with my family.

**Kali: **We were horrified when we heard the news. The kingdom of Vale wasn't perfect, but it certainly didn't deserve what happened. We were both so worried.

**Ghira: **Please, I knew she'd be fine.

**Kali: **That isn't even the slightest bit true. You should have seen him pacing.

**Sun: **You guys have nothing to worry about. I've seen your daughter in action and trust me, she's got some moves!

I nearly spat out my tea when he said that. I know he didn't mean anything weird by it, but I was pretty sure that most people would have thought to phrase that differently.

**Ghira: **And what exactly do you mean by that, Mr. Wukong.

It was at that point Sun realized he screwed up, he began trying to explain what he meant by that but he kept messing up and only dug himself into a deeper hole.

**Kali: **Why is he here again?

**Blake: **He just kind of followed me home.

As Sun tried to save himself he tried looking at me to help him out, but I simply drank my tea and tried to ignore the situation.

**Sun: **But uh... oh! If you think Blake's a great fighter than you should see what her boyfriend can do, that guy's amazing!

**Blake: **Sun!!!

I kicked him in the shin as he began hopping around on one leg. I was hoping to tell my parents about Carlos myself when I felt ready, only now it looks like I have no choice but to tell them regardless of how I feel.

**Kali: **Blake is it true, do you really have a boyfriend?

I looked down at my tea as I tried my best not to cry in front of everyone.

**Blake: **I did, he was hurt during the fall of Beacon. I haven't seen him for several months, I don't even know if he's awake.

The atmosphere became a little heavy as I felt terrible about leaving him the way I did. We then heard a knock on the door and my father seemed a little irritated.

**Ghira: **Darn it! I completely forgot about the meeting. Give me a moment.

As he gets up Sun and I are left to wonder who he was meeting up with exactly.

**Blake: **Is everything okay?

**Kali: **Yes dear, just poor timing. He can reschedule. It's just been hard dealing with them lately.

**Blake: **Dealing with who?

**Kali: **Hmm? The White Fang.

**Blake/Sun: **WHAT?!

We then got up to meet with my father. I didn't understand what was going on, why are the White Fang here? They have no reason to involve the islands residents in any of this. As we made it to the front door we could see the two White Fang members speaking with my father.

**Blake: **Dad!

**Ghira: **Blake, what's wrong?

**Corsac: **Miss Belladonna.

**Fennec: **We had no idea you'd returned.

**Blake: **What are you doing talking to these people?

**Ghira: **This is Corsac and Fennec Albain. They represent the White Fang here in Menagerie now.

**Sun: **Those psychos are here, too?!

**Fennec: **Young man, I'm not sure what you've heard of our organization, but I can assure you we're not as ferocious as the media would have you believe.

**Blake: **What we've heard? We've seen firsthand, your fanatics slaughtered people!

**Ghira: **What is she talking about?

**Corsac: **Precisely what we've come to discuss with you, Your Grace.

**Kali: **Is everything alright?

**Sun: **Wait, you guys seriously don't know?

**Ghira: **Know what?

**Blake: **The White Fang was at the fall of Beacon. They attacked innocent civilians and they released Grimm into the school.

I could see in my fathers eyes that he wasn't aware of this information until now, if he wasn't a patient person he might have attacked these two on the spot.

**Ghira: **Is this true?

**Fennec: **Sadly Your Grace, it is.

**Blake: **Don't act like your...

**Ghira: **That's enough! Explain yourselves.

**Corsac: **Though it pains us to admit, it has become apparent that the Vale branch of the White Fang is no longer operating under orders of High Leader Khan. Rather, they've elected to follow the rule of one Adam Taurus. I believe you're all familiar with the young adept and his... _extreme _philosophies.

**Sun: **You know, Beacon wasn't the first time the Fang started shooting up Vale!

**Fennec: **The High Council had their suspicions of a splinter group, but they could prove nothing until this latest incident.

**Blake: **" Incident "? People are dead!

**Corsac: **And it is a tragedy.

**Fennec: **Your Grace we came to assure you that Brother Taurus and his followers do _not _represent the will of the White Fang.

**Ghira: **And how can I be sure of that?

**Corsac: **We understand if you bear any skepticism towards these claims. The White Fang's tactics are, admittedly more aggressive since you stepped down as High Leader and became Chieftain of Menagerie. But this, this is no way to make us heard.

**Fennec: **We have ample documentation from the council meeting, as well as several strategies to apprehend and punish these strays if you wish to review them.

**Ghira: **I will, but another day. I'd like some time to reconnect with my daughter.

**Corsac: **But of course Your Grace.

**Fennec: **We completely understand. It was a pleasure to see you again young Blake.

**Corsac: **We were saddened when we heard of your departure from the White Fang, but understand if you can no longer support our cause.

**Fennec: **It is a wearying fight after all.

**Blake: **Who says I'm done fighting?

**Corsac: **Hmm... if you do ever wish to return, you need merely come find us.

**Fennec: **Sister Ilia would be elated.

**Ghira: **Goodbye gentlemen.

As my father closed the door on them I decided to go to my old room to have some time to myself.

**Sun: **Sooo... those guys were creepy.

**Ghira: **I really don't like you.

Once I made it back to my old room I took a moment to look around, everything looked almost exactly the same as I left it, a few things were moved around but other than that it's just as I remembered it. As I sat down on my bed I began looking at my scroll, I went through my old photos of my time at Beacon. I really did miss them, all the friends I made, the memories I had of them, I really wish moments like those could last forever.

**Blake: **What do I do now?

Even though I intended to just spend some time with my family, now that I knew the White Fang was also here on the island it made me very nervous. I wasn't sure if I was going to do something about them, if only I had the others for advice, I could really use some guidance.

I looked at the next photo and it was of Carlos and myself after our first date. He insisted on taking the picture himself since he didn't want me to hide my cat ears, he said that he wanted me to show my " natural beauty " and to this day that comment still brought a smile to my face.

**Blake: **You were always such a hopeless romantic, but that was part of your charm.

I hoped he finally woke up by now, and if he did I wondered what he was going to do next. I just hope that he can forgive me when this is all over, I just hope he realizes that this wasn't easy for me to do and that he can continue to remain strong.

**Blake: **What are you up to right now?

I heard a knock on my door and my mother came inside.

**Kali: **I hope I'm not interrupting, I just wanted to be sure you were doing okay.

**Blake: **Yeah, I just wanted some time to think.

**Kali: **Is that him?

She pointed to the photo of me hugging his arm as I rested my head on his shoulder. The two of us were smiling and he was blushing harder than I was.

**Blake: **Yes. His name is Carlos, and believe it or not he's actually a spider Faunus.

**Kali: **Really? That's pretty interesting, you don't see many of them around. Tell me, what was he like.

**Blake: **He's very sweet, intelligent, he has a habit of making bad jokes every so often. But most importantly he tries his best to help others no matter what their species is.

**Kali: **He sounds like he makes you happy. I'm glad you found someone like him.

**Blake: **Thanks, but now I'm not so sure. That night when we lost Beacon we got into a fight with Adam, after a friend of ours got hurt he told me to get her and myself to safety while he stayed behind to fight.

I recalled his injuries as well as what happened when his curse took over. The mask that started to form when his anger got the better of him, I've never seen anything like it. It was the first time I ever saw him truly angry and it hurt me to know he was experiencing that kind of pain.

**Blake: **( Was that what Jonathan meant when he said where Carlos' mark came from? Was that Venom? )

Whatever it was I hoped we never had to deal with it again. As my mother and I continued to talk for a little bit I soon began to feel sleepy, it's been a long day and I needed some rest.

**Kali: **Get some rest, I'll come and get you when dinner is ready.

**Blake: **Thank you.

As she left I looked at a group photo of teams RWBY, JNPR, and AVGR one last time before I fell asleep. I hope that everyone is doing alright and that we can hopefully see each other again someday.


	6. Chpater6

**Way of the Spider**

It was a bright day, the sun was shining, birds were singing...

**Carlos: **I'm not done yet!!!

And I was getting the stuffing knocked out of me by Ruby and Yang's father. After getting knocked down for what seemed like the 11th time in a row I quickly got back up and charged at Taiyang again. I tried landing several punches and kicks but he was able to block them pretty easily.

**Taiyang: **Come on I know you can do better. You've had training back at Beacon and I've seen your fight during the tournament with your brother. You've got the makings of a great fighter you just have to push past your limits.

As he blocked another one of my punches that was aimed for his head he quick punches me in the gut before sweeping my feet from under me.

**Carlos: **( groan ) Owwww.

**Taiyang: **You've got good coordination, but I'm afraid you have a habit of leaving yourself open after your attacks. You need to work on it.

**Carlos: **( groan ) Got it.

He then reaches out to help me get back up, I grab his hand and brush off some of the dirt.

**Taiyang: **I gotta say, you've definitely improved over the last few months.

**Carlos: **Thanks, also thanks again for letting me train extra early today. I know you've got errands to run today before Professors Port and Oobleck show up later tonight.

**Taiyang: **Happy to help. That martial art you're working on is impressive, what was it called again?

**Carlos: **It's called " Way of the Spider " it was developed by someone I admire and I wanted to be able to use it for myself since the person who originally created it also had spider abilities.

**Taiyang: **Well if you ask me, you're well on your way on making that style your own, you just need to improve at it a bit and soon you might just be a force to be reckoned with.

It's been a few months since Taiyang began training me, during that time he's helped me with my hand to hand combat as well as my sword training. It took me a while to get used to my swords new functions but eventually I figured it out. During that time I also spent some of my days in the old shed making a new pair of web shooters. I got the materials from the basement where Taiyang kept some spare weapon parts just in case and luckily for me I was able to use them, the only problem was that the parts were only good for making web shooters based on the original design Peter used in the beginning. It was going to be weird not using my gadgets or the special Dust infused webbing I made for a while but at least it was better than nothing. Today I was able to finish up the last of my new web fluid formula for my trip, it was going to be my last day on Patch and I was heading for Menagerie. I know this is going to sound crazy but I just have this feeling telling me that I have to go.

**Carlos: **I have to be ready, it's now or never.

I remembered what Madame Web told me when we met, that I had to focus on what my heart and soul wanted, and right now it was telling me to go to Blake, and that's exactly what I intend to do. As I began getting my stuff ready I looked towards the new outfit I got for myself a few days ago, I found this shop in town that made custom orders and I wanted my new outfit to resemble Lenka's from the God Eater video game. As I was about to put it on I looked towards my ruined spider jacket. It was still stained with dry blood and there were several cuts along the whole thing, I was still a little hesitant about being able to regain my powers but I felt like going to Menagerie would give me some kind of clue.

As I finished getting dressed I walked back downstairs as Yang was watching the news, the reports were still talking about Vale's recovery and some were talking about the White Fang's involvement. Some had even speculated that Spider-Man was behind this as well, they showed recordings of people actively voicing their opinion of me. The results: almost everyone in Vale still hated Spider-Man.

**Carlos: **Guess I can't be loved by everyone.

Yang didn't respond, she simply turned off the t.v. and was about to leave until her dad came walking through the door with several boxes and bags.

**Taiyang: **I'm home!

**Yang: **Hey Dad.

**Carlos: **Welcome back Tai.

**Taiyang: **Guess what came in today.

**Yang: **What?

**Taiyang: **I can't wait for you to try this.

I knew what he was referring to so I decided to help him with some of the boxes as he held onto the one that carried Yang's new mechanical arm, as I set his things down on the kitchen table I noticed a small envelope fall to the floor. I picked it up and it had the symbol of Atlas on the front.

**Carlos: **Hey Tai, who's the envelope for?

**Taiyang: **Oh that's actually for you.

**Carlos: **Me? Why would I get mail from Atlas?

**Taiyang: **It's actually from General Ironwood, it came with the package with Yang's new prosthetic arm.

I opened it and inside I found a letter to join the huntsman academy in Atlas. I was completely stunned, why would they want me as one of their students?

**Carlos: **Unbelievable.

**Taiyang: **What is it?

**Carlos: **General Ironwood is inviting me to join the huntsman academy in Atlas. It says it's his way of apologizing for his irrational behavior during the festival and for sentencing me to death.

**Taiyang: **Oh... right, I remember that. Still that's a huge honor, but what about your plans? Didn't you say you were going to head to Menagerie?

Yang looked at me as I turned my attention back to the invitation. Over the last several months she had continued to give me the silent treatment, but now that she knew I was going to leave soon she began to struggle with her own feelings towards me. She knew that deep down it was a mistake to try and make me move on from Blake when I was so confused, all she wanted now was to take the opportunity to try one more time but she wanted to do it right this time. The only thing that held her back was the possibility of going too far and end up losing me as a friend in the process.

**Carlos: **I have to go to Menagerie. It feels like the right thing to do. Besides I can't just let all that training go to waste.

**Taiyang: **Well if that's what you want, I won't stop you.

Yang then got up from the couch and headed for her room. I was still upset that she wasn't talking to me, I was hoping to make up with Yang before I left, I know I rejected her in the past but I hoped that I didn't lose her as a friend. As I went back to my room to finish packing I heard Venom speaking in my mind again.

**Venom: **So you truly are about to go after that little girlfriend of yours. Do you really think she's going to take you back after what you did? After you turned into a monster right in front of her.

**Carlos: **That was because of you, now shut up and stay out of my head.

**Venom: **I'm afraid I can't do that, as long as my mark remains I won't be far behind. I am your darkness, your inner monster and I won't stop until you fall, until I break what makes you who you are.

As his voice faded for the time being I resumed packing, after making sure I had everything I put on the metal band that Jonathan made for me, I've tried figuring out what it is exactly but my brother designed this a little too well so until then I thought I would just leave it alone. After getting my things together I decided to just do a little reading on Menagerie, a few hours later I headed towards the kitchen where I found Taiyang talking with Port and Oobleck and I decided to join them.

**Port: **Ah Mr. Ortiz, so nice to see you again.

**Oobleck: **Yes, it's truly a pleasure to see you up and

about young man.

**Carlos: **Thank you, I really appreciate it. So what's going on.

**Taiyang: **I was talking to them about the time I convinced Qrow to wear a skirt. Wanna listen to the rest?

**Carlos: **Definitely.

As the time passed I ended up having a good time, even though I've seen this scene several times it still cracks me up, especially now since I was actually experiencing it for real.

**Taiyang: **We told him it was a kilt! He'd never worn a uniform before so he didn't know!

**Oobleck: **That is terrible, what is wrong with you!?

**Taiyang: **Hey! The girls all said he had nice legs! I did I that jerk a favor! Besides that's not even the best part! See, then we...

Port then places ones leg on the table and imitates Qrow's behavior from the story.

**Port: **Like what you see~?

We all started cracking up, it's been a good while since I was able to laugh like that, it felt really good after so long. I then noticed Yang by the wall giggling and it wasn't long until the others noticed as well. After Port falls to the floor we all hear Yang laughing and she ended up joining us in the kitchen. The two of us began to feel slightly uncomfortable, I tried to avoid making eye contact with her since I was afraid that she was just going to ignore me again.

**Yang: **So what are you doing here?

**Oobleck: **Despite popular belief, teachers _do _have a life outside of the classroom.

**Port: **Professor Goodwitch is working around the clock to restore Beacon to its former glory! But Mistral wasn't built in a day, and we all need some rest from time to time.

As we continued to listen to the story I felt like I should have a moment with Yang, I wanted to clear things up between us so when I left it would at least be on good terms.

**Yang: **Everyone keeps talking about me getting back to normal. And I appreciate it, but... this is normal now.

**Carlos: **It doesn't have to be.

Everyone looked towards me as I decided to face Yang, for the first time in months we faced each other properly.

**Carlos: **Yang, we _all _lost something that night. We lost friends, we lost family, and in our case we lost a part of ourselves. I know that what you're going through is something I can't begin to imagine, but even so I do have some idea of what it's like, to lose something that makes up part of your identity. But you are still here, you are still standing and that is only the start of what you can accomplish.

The adults in the room were in awe at the level of maturity I was showing, and Yang was surprised that even after months of silence, the first thing I say to her isn't something out of anger, but something out of compassion.

**Carlos: **Only you get to decide what's normal. If you decide to give up on fighting we will respect your decision. But if you want to regain that strength you once had we will be there to support you every step of the way.

**Taiyang: **I couldn't have said it any better myself, he's right though, you are far stronger than you give yourself credit for. You're Yang Xiao Long, my sunny little dragon. You can do whatever you set your mind to, so whenever you're ready to stop moping, and get back out there, I'll be there for you.

**Yang: **I... I...

**Port: **Fear is like any other emotion, it comes and goes. It's all in how you handle it. Why even I myself find myself wrestling with that emotion from time to time.

**Yang: **Really? You?

**Oobleck: **( whisper ) He's afraid of mice.

**Port: **THEY BRING ONLY DISEASE AND FAMINE!!!!! And don't get me started on their tails, so hairless, simply unnatural.

I left the kitchen to go back up to my room, there was something there that I felt I wouldn't need, but now I think it may come in handy. I reached under my bed and pulled out the gift Blake left for me, I still haven't unwrapped it yet since I felt I didn't deserve it, now I felt like I was ready to take my own advice and regain my old strength by moving forward. As I removed the wrapping I saw what Blake had left me, in my hands was a new suit, not only that but the design on it was perfect, every detail was spot on. I quickly took off my outfit and put it on underneath before returning to my new look. Just as I finished putting the last of it away I heard a knock on the doorframe.

**Yang: **Can we talk?

I wasn't sure why she wanted to see me, but if this was my only chance to make things right I wasn't going to let it slip past me.

**Carlos: **Yeah. What's up.

**Yang: **I... I just wanted to say I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't have kissed you that night, and I'm sorry about saying how you didn't care about what I felt. I was just scared and hurt that I ended up hurting you in the process.

She began to cry as she apologized to me, I came up to her and hugged her as she returned it with her left arm.

**Carlos: **Yang, I know that you have had a rough couple of months. With everything that you've been through I would be surprised if it didn't affect you in some way. But I want you to know that you do mean something to me, you are one of the most important people in my life and that I do care about you. I just don't know how much I'm allowed to care when I have no idea who or what I am to you, or even to Blake.

**Yang: **Then let me show you what you are to me.

She grabbed the back of my head and pulled me into another kiss just like that night, this time it felt different, it felt like she wanted me to understand that these feelings are genuine. That all she wants is for me to know that this is how she truly feels. As we pulled away she took a few steps back, she had tears in her eyes and a warm smile on her face.

**Yang: **I know I may not have a chance to be with you. But at least before you go I want to let you know that I love you. I really, really love you Carlos. If there is any chance for me to be with you, I at least want you to think about it. Thank you for everything, I couldn't have asked for a better person to help me, and promise me we'll see each other again.

I suddenly remembered my vision, this was what Yang was trying to tell me before. It seemed like I was on the right path at the moment. I began to feel my heart beating a little faster as I understood how she felt about me.

**Carlos: **I will, just promise me that if you decide to fight again that you'll give it everything you've got. And also if anyone tries to flirt with you with a stupid pick up line that includes the words " just right " that you'll knock their teeth out.

**Yang: **Heh heh, I will. Take care Spider-Man.

As she left to her room I felt ready to make my journey. I walked out of the house as Taiyang and the others finished talking, I said my goodbyes and I followed my teachers to a bullhead that would drop us off in Vale. When we got into the city I began getting stares from a lot of people, some of them started yelling at me, saying how they didn't want my kind here and that I shouldn't have come to their city. A few of them started to throw cans and other kinds of junk at me, but before any could hit us they were stopped in mid air.

**Goodwitch: **That's enough!!! I will not allow such demoralizing behavior to continue to be targeted at one of my students!!!

**Oobleck: **Thank you for the assistance Professor Goodwitch.

**Carlos: **Yeah thanks.

**Goodwitch: **Of course. As I said you are one of my students and it is my job as your teacher to help you succeed in any way I can.

As I thanked my teachers for bringing me here and for supporting me throughout my time at Beacon I made my way towards the CCT building, I took out my headphones and began to play "What's Up Danger" from Into the Spiderverse at full volume. As I made my way up the elevator a news helicopter began flying over the building with their searchlights pointed at me, all over the city the news was covering what was happening, even back on Patch both Taiyang and Yang just saw the news and they were surprised to see me on television.

**Lisa Lavender: **We now bring you live footage from the city of Vale where reports of Spider-Man, also known as Carlos Ortiz has been seen making his way towards the CCT building. What he's planning to do is yet to be determined but local police have already arrived to the scene to apprehend the young vigilante.

**Taiyang: **What's he up to?

Yang could only smile as she had some idea of what I was up to.

**Yang: **He's being Spider-Man.

As I got to the top floor I found the service entrance and used it to get to the top of the building, on my way up I heard several police officers coming after me so once I was on the roof I webbed the door shut. The helicopter was keeping me in sight as I began to take off my clothes which revealed my new spider suit underneath. The design was a perfect replica of the original trilogy suit from when I was a kid, I double checked to make sure my web shooters were in working order, I put away my clothes in my backpack and closed it right after strapping my swords on my back and wearing my backpack over them. I took one last look at the city below me as I put on my mask and took a few steps back before running and jumping off the building.

The crowd below me as well as all those who were watching from home were all in shock as I jumped off without a moment of hesitation, the only ones who remained calm were my teachers, Taiyang and Yang. In fact, Yang actually held on to her necklace and the look in her eyes were ones of absolute faith.

**Yang: **Come on you can do it, just like before don't think about it. Just go for it.

As I repositioned myself so I was free falling I closed my eyes for a moment before shooting a web line at the side of the building, as it attached itself firmly I grabbed my end of it and began swinging once again.

**Carlos: **WOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

I began swinging across buildings with the helicopter trying to keep up with me and the police chasing me. Even without my powers I felt my instincts take over and I kept up my momentum by running across the rooftops and swinging across anything I could find. It took a few minutes but I managed to ditch the paparazzi and I began to head in the direction of the docks.

**Carlos: **Hang on Menagerie, here comes your friendly neighborhood Spider-Man!


	7. Chapter7

**Across the Ocean Blue part 1**

I was walking across the courtyard of Beacon, it was a calm night, the broken moon shining along with the stars. As I continued to enjoy the peaceful night I spotted Blake in the distance, as I ran towards her I began calling out to her, but when she turned to face me she had a look of horror.

**Blake: **What are you doing here?! Stay away from me!

**Carlos: **Blake what's wrong? It's me Carlos...

**Blake: **No! Stay away! Get away from me!!!

As I tried to reach out for her I noticed my arm was covered in a black slime, my hands became claws as I began to hear a sinister laugh in my mind.

**Venom: **Don't you see, you are not the hero you thought you were. You are a part of me, a monster that will always bring misery to those around him.

I felt something attaching itself to me and I was suddenly flung backwards, as I made contact with a wall the whole world around me shattered and I was back in the void. As I fell to the ground I was face to face with Venom once again. He grabbed me by the back of my head and held me up as I dangled a few inches from the ground as I struggled to make him let go of me.

**Venom: **No matter how much you may try to fight back, you will never have the strength to protect those you care for. Accept your fate, there is no one that can save you now.

He then slammed my face into the ground before kicking me so hard I was sent flying across the void, when I hit another wall I found myself stuck and I couldn't break free as Venom walked closer to me.

**Venom: **Struggle all you want, without your powers you have no chance at beating me. This is the end for you, Spider-Man!

Just as he was going to impale me with a sharpened tendril I was able to wake myself up. I was breathing heavily as my mark began to burn while I tried to calm my racing heart, the cabin I was in was relatively dark, all except for the small light that came in through the window as the sun just barely peaked in the distance. Once I finally calmed down I looked around the room to ensure that I was only having a nightmare and that I'm no longer in any immediate danger. I grabbed my scroll as I took a look at the time, it was still pretty early but I felt like I needed some air, I got changed and brushed my teeth and decided to go out onto the deck for a little while. Once I was outside I leaned against the rail as I watched the sunrise and took in the fresh ocean air.

**Carlos: **( exhale ) Ahhhhh, I really needed this.

As I continued to just enjoy the peaceful morning I heard a pair of footsteps heading towards me, I looked to my left and saw a Faunus couple, the male was about average height with short blonde hair, light green eyes that resembled that of a predatory bird, and he was wearing a trench coat. The woman was about an inch taller with deep red hair that went to her shoulders, pink eyes, and she was wearing a kimono, the most noticeable thing about her were her deer antlers.

**Male: **Hello, enjoying the quiet morning?

**Carlos: **Yeah, the ocean looks amazing when it reflects the sunlight like this.

**Female: **Yes I completely agree. It's quite nice to meet up with a fellow Faunus. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Orchid and this is my fiancé Rex.

**Carlos: **Nice to meet you both.

**Rex: **So what's a young man like you doing on a boat all by yourself?

**Carlos: **Well I'm actually on my way to Menagerie.

**Orchid: **Oh I see, are you going to be visiting family on the island?

**Carlos: **Sort of, actually there's someone on the island that's really important to me and I hope to find them there.

**Orchid: **Well I hope your search proves to be a success.

**Rex: **Yes so do I.

**Carlos: **Thank you, and I hope you two have a pleasant trip.

**Rex: **Thank you, oh how rude of us we had completely forgotten to ask you for your name.

**Carlos: **My name is Carlos, it's been a pleasure speaking with you.

**Orchid: **It's been a pleasure for us as well, enjoy the rest of your day.

As we went our separate ways I suddenly felt a chill going up my spine, I quickly turned around and they were no longer in sight. For some reason I felt something was off about them, I wasn't sure what exactly but I got the feeling that I should remain alert just in case.

As the day progressed I ended up spending some time in my room just going over the things I brought with me on my trip:

\- web shooters with spare web cartridges

\- spare clothes

\- toothpaste and toothbrush

\- extra dust crystals ( thank you Taiyang )

\- scroll

\- spider suit

\- Blake's ribbon and necklace

As I looked at what I brought with me I took out my swords and inspected them, I was quite honored that Madame Web gave me replacements for the ones I lost when I fought Adam, still even after all the training I went through they still felt a bit heavy and I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to use them properly for the fighting ahead. I was getting a bit frustrated that I haven't been able to recover my powers over the last couple of months, I thought I would have made some kind of progress by now and yet nothing. As I just continued to lay in my room I heard the sound of someone screaming coming from outside, I quickly ran out and made my way to where the sound came from and saw some of the crew members injured as well as being taken hostage with some of the passengers.

**White Fang Soldier: **Make sure to lock them up tight, we don't need anyone interfering with our mission.

I had no idea why there were White Fang on the ship, but I wasn't about to let all that training go to waste. I reached out to grab my sword from my back, but when I did I felt nothing but air, I looked behind me and realized...

**Carlos: **( HOW STUPID AM I?! DID I SERIOUSLY FORGET MY WEAPONS BACK IN THE ROOM?! )

Before I could go back to retrieve my swords I noticed another White Fang soldier come up to the group, once I noticed her hair and antlers I couldn't believe my bad luck.

**Orchid: **Good work on capturing everyone on the ship, have they been secured?

**WF Soldier: **Yes, ma'am. However we're getting reports about some of the Faunus passengers actively speaking out against our methods.

**Orchid: **Honestly I'm not surprised, history has shown us that during times of revolution there will always be those who actively choose to remain in the past, those who do are forever destined to remain ignorant.

**WF Soldier: **What should we do with them?

**Orchid: **Simple, if they wish to see our methods crumble there is no point in saving them, they are to be executed for betraying our brothers and sisters who have fought for our equality. If they wish to side with humans than they can rot alongside them. For the glory of the White Fang!!!!

**White Fang: **FOR THE GLORY OF THE WHITE FANG!!!!

Okay this situation just got a whole lot worse, a captured ship, lots of hostages in need of rescuing, a fanatical group of White Fang members, and me... a former superhero who's been reduced to a semi normal comic book/video game/anime geek from another universe who was dumb enough to forget to bring his weapons with him. I wanted to rescue the hostages if I could, even if I didn't have to worry about my powers I knew these guys still had me out gunned and I would be caught in an instant. Just as I was about to sneak back to my room I saw Orchid receive a call on her ear piece.

**Orchid: **Yes... really now... I understand. Thank you beloved. Gentlemen it seems we have an uninvited guest.

Before I could get out of there I was suddenly blasted to the railing on the far side of the ship by some kind of sonic scream. I felt really dizzy and my ears began to ring slightly as I tried getting up, my vision was a bit blurry but I recovered quickly enough to see Orchid and her soldiers making their way over to me and Rex who was now in White Fang gear along with a metal collar around his throat, metal claws on the end of his finger tips, metal boots with claw like extensions, and his dark green wings that were spread out.

**Rex: **Hope I didn't scare you too badly Carlos, or would you prefer to be called Spider-Man?

**Carlos: **Y-You knew?

**Orchid: **Oh yes, we in the White Fang never forget a face, especially of the one who shamed our glorious leader by viciously ripping off one of his horns! You have committed the ultimate sin against the noble Adam Taurus, and for that you must pay!

Okay so what are my options as of right now:

\- A) Surrender to them because there is no way I can fight them all off in the state I'm in.

\- B) Jump over the side of the ship and hope either a passing boat finds me or I get eaten by any number of ocean predators.

\- C) Fight them off as best as possible and hope for a quick death.

As much as they all sounded pleasant I did have one last option in mind, and honestly not only was it my personal favorite, but hopefully it would also be my best bet.

\- D) Insults.

**Carlos: **You know, Adam should be thanking me for what I did. He was always such a wannabe edgelord and now he looks the part.

**Rex: **How dare you insult our High Leader!!! I will make sure to bring him your head you insolent little bug!!!

**Carlos: **Oh yeah and how are you gonna do that, are you gonna use those oversized nails of yours? Seriously when was your last trip to the salon.

I could see Rex getting angry at me, but before he could make a move, one of their men charged at me and decided to fight me himself. I moved out of the way of their first attack and began blocking their punches and kicks as I remembered Taiyang's training, once I found my opening I connected with a strong kick to his ribs before uppercutting him. As he went down the others started shooting at me as I ran for cover, once I found some in the hallway I was face to face with a few more White Fang, I didn't have the time to deal with all of them so I just tried my best at getting past them.

**Carlos: **Whoops! Sorry! Coming through! Watch out! Sorry my bad! Put some ice on it! That's gotta hurt! See ya later!

I made it past them and then found myself at the top deck, I wasn't alone for long as Orchid and Rex both made it themselves. Orchid didn't waste a second before coming at me with her combat knives as Rex flew around us and supported her with his sonic screams. I did my best to avoid them but these two were so coordinated that I had trouble keeping up. My ears began ringing again as I tried to remain focused but something happened to my eyes, somehow all the colors began to blur and my body felt incredibly dizzy.

**Orchid: **It seems that not even the famous Spider-Man is immune to my semblance, it causes those who are effected by it to experience impaired eyesight as well as loss of base motor functions. Beloved, you may fire when ready.

**Rex: **Yes my dear.

With one full powered blast Rex was able to knock me over the side and destroy part of the deck, sending me and piles of debris into the ocean, they watched as the last of the debris was swept up by the current and they left to join their group to deal with the prisoners, what they didn't see was me hanging on the side of the ship with my bare hands. My ringing began to subside a little bit and my eyesight began to return to normal, once the dizziness wore off I was startled to see where I ended up.

**Carlos: **( Okay don't freak out, you're just hanging by the side of the ship and close to possibly shark and Grimm infested waters. Oh who am I kidding, this is the perfect time to freak out!!!!!! )

While I did my best not to panic I tried to focus on something else to get my mind off my situation. It was then I noticed that my hands stuck to the side of the ship, I thought I regained my powers but something felt different, this wasn't how I normally wall crawl, I tried to pull off one of my hands but it seemed to be stuck, primarily at the fingertips and I felt something poking my skin around that area.

**Carlos: **( Please tell me I didn't get stabbed in my fingers. )

Once I got my hand free I saw something that almost made me scream, I had talons protruding from my fingertips, I looked up and I noticed some scratch marks running down the ship as I fell.

**Carlos: **( I must've tried holding onto something during the fall. Wait does this mean I have my powers back?! )

I tried shooting a web from my wrist but nothing happened, I tried again only this time I tried shooting from my forearm like Spider-Man 2099 and again nothing.

**Carlos: **( Okay so no other spider powers, at least I'm still alive so what's next? )

I stayed there for a moment until I realized that if I have talons on my fingers than maybe...

**Carlos: **( Okay let's try and see if my toes are the same. I really hope this doesn't hurt... Never mind!! That really hurts!! )

I felt some pain coming from my toes as I had talons sticking out from there as well, they poked just a bit out from my boots but it was enough for me as I began climbing up the side of the ship as quietly as possible. Once I was safely back on the deck I made my way back to my cabin while successfully avoiding any White Fang I came across. After locking the door I looked at my hands and feet to see that my talons were still there, I concentrated to see if I could make them retract and after a slight stinging sensation they did, my aura had begun to heal my cuts and they were as good as new.

**Carlos: **( Okay that happened, now what? )

As I sat on the edge of the bed I started to wonder what I should do next. I wasn't prepared to fight this many people at once and I was scared, I barely made it out alive through mere luck alone. Maybe I was in way over my head, how can I stop people like them?

**????: **So that's it huh? You're going to give up just like that after you said that you're going to keep fighting.

I looked over at the mirror and saw my reflection, the image began to blur as it was replaced with my spider suit.

**Carlos( reflection ): **You said that only you can decide whether or not to continue the fight. That no matter the odds there is always a way to keep going. Isn't that what Spider-Man inspired in you, in us? Are we really going to let our fear hold us back when there are innocent people in danger?

**Carlos: **I don't know if I can. I don't see how I can be of any help, what if I just make things worse?

**Carlos( reflection ): **Really, cuz here's how I see it. You can either accept everything that we've been through, everything we've learned since coming to this world and use it to help people like you said you would, or go back to hiding in the dark like some kind of clueless rookie. What's it going to be Spider-Man? Are you really okay with just being _amazing? _Or do you want to be _ultimate!_

As my reflection returned to normal, I then heard some footsteps outside the door, I leaned against it and heard some of the grunts talking.

**Grunt 1: **So what time are we gonna be executing the hostages?

**Grunt 2: **In an hour, boss told us to be ready.

One hour, the hostages only had one hour left to live!

**Carlos: **( I gotta save them!!! I have to save them!!! )

Wait did I just say I have to save them? I did, I have to save them, even if I'm scared it's what Spider-Man would do, and so will I. I took out my backpack from underneath the bed and took out my suit.

**Carlos: **Okay, let's do this.


	8. Chapter8

**Across the Ocean Blue part 2**

As the sun began to set, it cast an orange glow across the world, on a ship that was heading for the island of Menagerie the crew members as well as the passengers were taken hostage by the White Fang. In just under an hour the human passengers as well as any Faunus that the Fang deemed as a lost cause were to be executed, along the deck of the ship two White Fang grunts are currently out on patrol, as they turn a corner a young man in a red and blue outfit with a silver gray web pattern and large white eyes follows closely behind. He fires a web from his wrist as it attaches itself to one of the grunts, as he's then pulled back the other prepares to attack only to be electrocuted and knocked out. The first one is knocked out once he's in range of his captor and soon the two of them are encased in web cocoons and left hanging on the side of the ship.

**Carlos: **Whew, that was close.

After hanging these two over the side I began to hear more White Fang coming to my location so I jumped over the rail and clung to the side of the ship using my talons. As they passed by I climbed back onto the deck and shot a web line to each of their heads and pulled so I could knock their heads into each other making them pass out. As I continued knocking out more grunts, either by head trauma or encasing them in webbing, I began to feel a bit of my confidence return and soon I found myself below deck heading for the ships cellar where I found Orchid and Rex with the hostages and two grunts with guns.

**Orchid: **In regards to your hateful disposition towards our kind, you humans have been found guilty and therefore you will be severely punished.

**Rex: **And that also extends to any Faunus that have already sided with you, they have lost the right to call themselves our brothers and sisters and will suffer the same fate.

As the grunts prepared to open fire I kicked the door open and I used my webs to pull away their guns.

**Carlos: **Now now there's no reason to resort to violence, I'm sure we can settle our differences with our words instead. Who wants to sing kumbaya?

**Grunt: **It's Spider-Man!!!

**Carlos: **What?! Spider-Man?! Where?! I just get so flustered when I meet a celebrity, I never know what to say!

**Orchid: **How are you still here, we saw you plummet into the ocean!

**Carlos: **How indeed? How could I, _Spider-Man _have saved myself from falling?

I could see them getting annoyed since I wasn't really taking them seriously, luckily that's exactly what I wanted, if they were focused on me than hopefully I could get them away from the hostages and avoid having anyone else get hurt.

As the grunts ran up to me I used my guns and infused them with ice dust and shot both of their feet, the ice began to work its way around their bodies until they were mostly encased in ice only leaving their heads intact.

**Carlos: **You two can just chill here, I've got a score to settle with the other two.

Orchid brought out her knives and put them together forming a handgun and began shooting at me, as I deflected each shot with my swords Rex came charging at me so I decided to run away in the hopes that they would follow me.

**Carlos: **Try and catch me you oversized chicken!

As I led them into a chase Rex tried using his sonic scream at me as we entered the hallway, before I could get caught in it I jumped out one of the windows, I focused my aura to protect myself from the glass and once I was outside I shot a web to the side of the ship as I began to swing above the water and propelled myself towards one of the upper decks.

**Carlos: **Okay, so if my hunch is correct I should have about 5 seconds before someone tries to...

Suddenly a bullet flew past me as I turned around and saw Orchid running towards me with her gun in her hands.

**Carlos: **Yep, there it is.

As I took out my swords once again I deflected more of her bullets with one of my swords as I transformed the other into gun mode and tried to fire back. We then began to fight using our blades as I tried to think of a way to turn the tide of battle into my favor.

**Orchid: **It was foolish of you to return, now there is nothing to stop us from finishing you off with our own hands!

**Carlos: **Maybe, then again better people than you have tried.

As we kept fighting we then heard Rex's sonic scream from below deck as it blew a hole through the side of the ship, he flew out into the open sky as he swooped down and grabbed me with his claws and dragged me high up into the air before tossing me up and aimed a sonic scream at me.

**Carlos: **( groan ) Not again.

The blast hit me and I was launched higher up as my ears began to ring, as I began to fall Rex flew above me as he focused his aura into his wings and hit me with a powerful blast of energy that sent me crashing into the upper deck of the ship, my aura took most of the damage but I knew that I was running low.

**Carlos: **Now that really hurt. At least I got them away from the hostages, now it's all up to me.

As I got up I saw Rex charging at me, as he landed he began attacking me with his claws so I retaliated with my talons, thankfully for me Taiyang's training came in handy and I was able to hold my own with little difficulty.

**Rex: **I must admit you're a good fighter, but you've been a thorn in our side for quite some time and must be eliminated!

**Carlos: **Do I have to be eliminated right now, how about a rain check? I'm free on the 15th.

As we kept going I noticed Rex tried attacking me with his wings every time he focused his aura into them, I figured that must be his semblance and I had to see if I can trick him into overusing it if possible, fortunately for me I had the perfect method for a situation like this: I never shut up.

**Carlos: **What's wrong, you haven't been able to land a single hit on me since we started. Guess you're not all that great after all!

**Rex: **Grr! I will enjoy destroying you wall crawler!

After focusing his aura, Rex kept trying to hit me with his semblance but I concentrated on dodging as best as I could, I knew that eventually he would catch on to what I was up to so I had to finish him off before Orchid came in and they tagged teamed again.

After dodging another one of his attacks I was able to get close enough to try and damage his metal collar with my talons but he got out of the way fast enough to only let me scratch it. Orchid then came running up the stairs and I could feel her using her semblance on me again. My body felt really dizzy and I couldn't see straight.

**Carlos: **Not again, not now!

Rex used the opportunity to start beating me up, since I couldn't tell where he was coming from I wasn't able to properly defend myself.

**Carlos: **( Come on Carlos, think! There has to be a way to beat these guys, just think for a second and...)

As the beating stopped I heard Rex jump back a few feet as Orchid was walking over to him.

**Carlos: **( That's it! )

I heard Rex prepare another sonic attack, even if my body was still suffering the effects of Orchids semblance I still had enough control over myself that hopefully my plan would work. I payed close attention to what I could hear and as soon as it sounded like Rex was about to scream I shot a web line towards where I heard Orchid's footsteps, she was caught by surprise as she was suddenly pulled into her fiancé's attack and she was sent flying off the ship and into the ocean instead of me.

**Rex: **Orchid!!!

As Rex flew over the side to rescue her I began to feel my body recover, I stood up and got myself ready for any kind of attack as I saw Rex fly back onto the deck with Orchid in his arms, they were both soaked and I could see Orchid was still breathing, she was however knocked out due to either the fall into the ocean or from Rex's last attack.

**Carlos: **( Looks like she's just unconscious, I knew her aura would protect her. ) Looks like it's just the two of us now, are you gonna surrender or not?

As Rex put her down he stood up to face me with fury in his eyes.

**Rex: **DIE SPIDER-MAN!!!!!

As he flew at me at incredible speed I brought out my swords as we began clashing again. I could tell he was blinded by rage and that nothing would satisfy him unless it was my death. This was both a good and bad thing for me, good because now he was more likely to make mistakes, bad because now he wasn't really going to hold back.

**Rex: **This is all your fault! You and those humans have brought nothing but pain and misery to our kind and you should all just rot like the trash you are!!!!

**Carlos: **You're right it is my fault, it's my fault for using her to block your last attack like that. But it's your fault for going so far as to kill innocent people for a madman like Adam!!!!

**Rex: **It's because of Adam that I was able to meet her! He was the reason I found someone who gave me happiness in life, I owe that to him! _We _owe that to him! The life of worthless humans as well as any Faunus that are too stubborn to see what we're doing is righteous is a small price to pay for our salvation!!!

**Carlos: **So you're more than willing to become a murderer just like him?! To go so far as kill your own kind, that to you is righteous?!

**Rex: **Yes! They don't deserve to live if they don't have the stomach to do what is necessary! The White Fang will rule over them all!!!!!!!!!

As I blocked a strike from his claws with my swords I infused one of them with fire and hard light dust, the other with lightning and more hard light.

**Carlos: **Then you've already lost. GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!

The surge from the blast as I swung my swords was enough to push both of us back, I escaped unscathed while Rex suffered some damage, his wings were singed slightly but he was still able to fly with them. He glared at me before grabbing me by my throat, I dropped my swords as he flew both of us as high as possible.

**Rex: **Let's see if you can survive this!

As he threw me downward I quickly shot web lines at him and pulled myself onto his back, as he began to violently fly around in an attempt to throw me off his back he kept using his sonic scream to disorient me, having enough of that I used my talons to destroy the collar around his throat as his screaming returned to normal.

**Carlos: **That's enough squawking out of you beaky!

As we kept struggling with one another we began to fall out of the sky due to me beating the snot out of him. We kept falling and kept beating each other as best as possible, Rex even managed to tear parts of my suit as we plummeted while I was able to remove the metal claws on his hands.

**Carlos: **Hey watch the suit! This was gift!

Just before we made contact with the ship I shot webbing past him and made a large net back on the ship to break his fall as I freed myself from his grasp by punching him as hard as I could in the jaw. He was then stuck in a large web as I swung over using the crows nest to land safely on deck.

**Rex: **You will pay for this! I will make sure you pay Spider-Man!!!!

**Carlos: **Send me the bill.

I looked over to Orchid as she just finished getting up, before she knew what happened I webbed her up and gently placed her next to Rex on the web.

**Carlos: **There, now you two can plan my death together as a happy couple.

I picked up my swords and went back to the cellar to free the hostages. Once things began to settle down I went back to my room to change back into my normal clothes and when I went back outside the atmosphere on the ship was a lot more positive, everyone I met thanked me for helping them and for making sure they and their families were safe, I was even thanked by the Captain himself and to my surprise it was the same one who brought Blake to Menagerie and who will take Yang to her destination later on to meet her mother.

**Captain: **I can't thank you enough for what you've done Spider-Man.

**Carlos: **No thanks necessary sir, just happy I could help. So what's going to happen to the White Fang that we put in the cellar?

**Captain: **Well, we got into contact with some of the police not too long ago, they'll be sending over some of their men to come and pick them up but I'm afraid this will delay our arrival at Menagerie by about a day and a half or so.

**Carlos: **That's fine, I'm just happy everyone made it out okay. Also, sorry about the damage to your ship.

**Captain: **It's fine, trust me when I tell you this old gal has been through rougher skirmishes than this. Wasn't that long when we fought against a large Grimm with the help of some huntsmen.

As I finished speaking with the captain I went back to my room to get some much needed sleep. As I began to drift off it finally occurred to me what I managed to do today despite not having all my powers, I was able to do the impossible all on my own. Maybe I was on the right path to returning to normal, but that was something to think about for next time.

Next stop, the island of Menagerie.


	9. Chapter9

**Island of Outsiders **

( Blake's pov )

It's been about a week or so since Sun and myself landed on Menagerie, in that time I have tried to reconnect with my mother and father and so far things have been progressing a bit slower than I anticipated. So far things with my mom have returned to normal, it's almost like I never left her side, with my father however I find myself having some difficulty. It's not like we want to avoid each other or anything like that, rather it's mostly us not knowing what to say to begin a conversation, it's been really awkward and I don't know what to do to get things back to the way they used to be. Right now I was standing outside my fathers personal office and I didn't know how I wanted to approach him.

**Kali: **You know, you can always go in and say hi.

My mother came over to me with a tray of tea in her hands.

**Blake: **I don't wanna bother him.

**Kali: **A father's never too busy for his daughter.

**Blake: **Not all my friends would agree with you on that.

After she kisses me on the cheek she hands me the tray and prepares to leave.

**Kali: **Here.

**Blake: **What?! Where are you going?

**Kali: **You've never been very talkative, but that boy you brought home loves to run his mouth. I wanna hear more about the adventures of team RWBY.

I couldn't believe she was just going to leave me like this... actually now that I think about it I _can _believe it. Still I wasn't really sure if this was going to work.

**Ghira: **Kali, is that you dear?

After taking a moment to calm down I carefully opened the door to my fathers office and hoped that he would take the time to talk with me.

**Blake: **Uh, hey dad.

**Ghira: **Blake! Well, this is a pleasant surprise.

**Blake: **I...

**Ghira: **Please, come sit.

As I came inside I handed him the tea tray as he set it down on the table in front of us while we sat down. He offered me some tea with sugar but I told him that I no longer took it that way and after a quick exchange between the two of us I decided to just take it. While sitting in silence for a moment or two my father was the first to try and start a conversation with me.

**Ghira: **So... is it... warm... in Vale?

**Blake: **Huh?

**Ghira: **It just... seems like your outfit doesn't cover very much.

I looked down before covering myself with my arms, personally I didn't think it was that bad, this particular outfit was good for mobility and it wasn't like I was showing off or something.

**Blake: **It covers plenty.

**Ghira: **I mean, a little armor might help. Don't you think?

**Blake: **I'm fine, I don't need armor. I can look after myself.

**Ghira: **I... ( sigh ) I know you can. I'm sorry.

Those words, as he said them I couldn't help but wonder why he would say them to me. Even after all that I've done, after how long it took me to return home to them, he still found it in his heart to treat me like nothing ever happened, that I was the same person he could happily call his daughter.

**Blake: **Why would you say that?

**Ghira: **Sweetheart what's wrong? What did I say?

**Blake: **How can you still love me after what I did?

**Ghira: **Blake... your mother and I will always love you.

**Blake: **You were right. I shouted at you and yelled at you, but you were right. I called you cowards!

**Ghira: **It's okay.

**Blake: **I should've left the White Fang with you and Mom. I should've left with you and I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry.

**Ghira: **Blake it's fine. We never held anything against you, and I never feared you would fail. The only thing I feared was that you would fall down the wrong path, and I'm so proud to see you haven't.

**Blake: **But I did! I was...

**Ghira: **And you pulled yourself out. You came back. There aren't many who possess that kind of strength and even fewer that have the courage to face their demons again. Vale, Mountain Glenn, Beacon. You confronted the White Fang time after time.

**Blake: **I didn't do it alone.

**Ghira: **No you didn't. Which is why I wanted to ask you... why did you leave Vale? Why did you leave your friends behind?

**Blake: **I...

Before I could answer the door fell off its hinges and hit the floor with Sun following after.

**Blake: **Sun?!

**Sun: **Uh! Woah! This isn't the bathroom! Uh, I'll just be going! Sorry to interrupt this tender family moment!

I can't believe how stupid he was.

**Ghira: **I really don't like you.

After dragging Sun back outside and slapping him several times for his complete disregard of the term " personal space " he tried to calm me down by telling me that he saw someone wearing a White Fang mask here on the island. I reminded him that I wanted nothing to do with them and that I was here to reunite with my family, they were my top priority and I didn't want to go out looking for a fight. He grabbed his scroll to show me photos he took of the person in question but I took it from him in threw it away. Just as I was about to head inside we heard someone gasping in the trees and we then noticed someone hiding in the shadows, once they noticed they had been spotted they quickly tried to escape as Sun and I followed them.

Our chase quickly led us to the village as we began running across the rooftops, who ever this person was I wasn't going to let them get away. They tried using the steam from a pipe they destroyed in order to stop me but it didn't work, Sun then managed to join us and we began trying to apprehend the spy as best as possible. After trading several blows with one another we were able to not only get our hands on her scroll but also break her mask which revealed that the person underneath was my old friend.

**Blake: **Illia.

**Sun: **Wait you know her?

**Illia: **Give it to me.

**Blake: **You know I can't do that.

**Illia: **You shouldn't have come back.

She reaches into her back pocket and brings out a small transmitter and pushes the button, soon we heard screaming coming from down the road as one of the houses catches on fire. While we were distracted Illia was able to escape from us, Sun and I quickly returned our attention to the burning building and made our way there as fast as we could.

( Normal pov )

It was well after sunset, but at long last I finally made it to Menagerie. The island was a lot less crowded at night, but I enjoyed the peace and quiet. After saying my goodbyes to the captain and his crew I decided to make my way over to Blake's house. On the way there I debated over what exactly I was going to say when I saw her again, and I began to mildly panic at the thought of looking like a complete idiot in front of her parents.

**Carlos: **Breathe Carlos, just take it one step at a time, there's no need to have a panic attack when you haven't even met them yet. The last thing you need is to suffer a complete and utter mental meltdown.

I then heard a loud explosion coming from one of the buildings a little ways away from me and when I turned in that direction I saw it catch fire.

**Carlos: **Ya know when I said meltdown, I didn't mean it _literally!!!_

I could hear people screaming in terror so I quickly ran off to see if I could help. Once I got there I saw multiple Faunus outside the building, some were mildly injured but other than that they were alright.

**Male Faunus: **Is everyone alright?

**Female Faunus: **Did anyone see what happened?

I went over to get a closer look and I saw several Faunus hold a woman back, her leg was pretty badly injured and yet she tried to fight back against them as she screamed for someone to help her children. When I heard that there were still kids inside I dropped my bag and ran inside.

**Female Faunus: **Hey are you crazy, get out of there!

I ignored everyone's warnings as I began looking around for any one that was left behind. The heat was so intense that I needed to be careful not to stay here too long. Luckily my aura would protect me from the flames for now but I didn't know how long it would last.

**Carlos: **Can anyone hear me! Where are you!

As I took a few steps forward some of the debris fell and blocked the entrance, there was no way I was going to get those kids out from there so hopefully I could find another exit and soon. I then heard screaming, it sounded like it was coming from the third floor so I quickly went up the stairs.

While I searched for the kids that were trapped inside, Blake and Sun had just arrived to see how bad the situation was.

**Blake: **What happened here!

**Male Faunus: **We're not sure exactly, one moment everything was as normal as could be. Next thing we knew there was a loud noise and some shaking, then the whole building caught fire. We were able to get out, except...

**Sun: **Except what?

They turned their attention to the woman who was crying her eyes out.

**Male Faunus: **Her children, they're still somewhere inside. Not only that but a young man just suddenly ran in there.

**Sun: **Wait, someone actually ran inside a burning building?! Who's crazy enough to do that?!

Blake then noticed a backpack down on the ground, as she walked closer to it she recognized it and looked back at the building as it continued to burn.

**Blake: **Is it really you?

After avoiding more debris and collapsing floors I made it to where I heard the screaming. I tried opening the door but it was locked tight so I tried breaking it down. After a few tries it finally opened as I surveyed the room, I heard some crying coming from under the bed, I walked over and saw a boy and girl bear Faunus, both of them looked about 5 years old.

**Carlos: **Hey, are you two alright?

**Boy Faunus: **H-Help us, we're scared!

**Carlos: **Don't worry, I'll get you out of here.

**Girl Faunus: **Promise?

**Carlos: **I promise, let's get you back to your mommy.

As they crawled out from under the bed I carried them in my arms as I began to make my way out. I tried looking for another exit on my way up here but so far I couldn't find one, the only option I had was to take them to the roof and call for help. As I made my way up a did my best to protect them from the smoke and flames by acting as their shield. It was about five minutes or so until I found the entrance to the roof as I began to feel like my lungs were burning. Once we made it out I did my best to call for help until I was electrocuted by someone causing me to drop the kids onto the floor. Once I got up again I turned around to see Illia with her weapon ready to strike.

**Carlos: **Stay right behind me, I promised you I would get you out of here safely and I will.

As the two hid behind me, Illia walked closer to me and judging by her expression she wasn't in the mood for anyone else to interfere with her plans tonight.

**Illia: **Who are you! Why are you interfering in official White Fang business?

**Carlos: **Who I am doesn't concern you, what does concern me however is the fact that you and your little group of nutcases are crossing the line lately. Why are you so adamant on killing the innocent just to have your way!

**Illia: **Looks like you're just like all the others. No matter how you look at it, _this _is the only way to get results! If you understand our mission well enough than you'd be smart to stay out of our way!

**Carlos: **And why exactly would I do that. By attacking the innocent all you're doing is painting a target on your backs. Do you really think that in the end people will still follow you if you're willing to go so far as to murder your own kind for the sake of " justice " cuz let me tell you, in the end they won't.

**Illia: **It doesn't matter, Adam is fighting for all of our sakes, if even our own kind refuse to accept that, than they are no better than the humans who have hurt so many of us! Those who do nothing but sit on the sidelines will never understand!

This was beyond insane, the White Fang were never this aggressive in the old timeline, it honestly scared me that they would be willing to commit murder against fellow Faunus just to make a point. What's even scarier was that Illia was becoming more like Adam already, at this point it might even be too late to save her.

**Carlos: **Well guess what, I'm part human and I am risking my life to protect these kids. What they are doesn't matter to me. Guess that means you are the one who doesn't understand.

Before she could say anything else I took the kids and jumped off the roof as I aimed for anything green. I knew this was still going to hurt, and on the way down I was right. As I landed somewhat safely the rest of the building began to collapse as everyone cleared out, soon there was nothing left but burning rubble. After making sure everything was still attached to me I painfully got back up and led the kids back to their mother who was more than happy to have them back safe and sound.

**Blake: **Carlos?

I turned to the sound and within the crowd I saw Blake coming towards me, she had tears in her eyes as we started walking to each other. About half way I fell to my knees as I began coughing from inhaling too much smoke earlier.

**Blake: **Are you alright?!

**Carlos: **Yeah I'm... ( cough )( cough ) I'm fine... just need s... ( cough ) some... air.

After taking some time to recover, my body returned to normal and the fire was finally extinguished. The woman and her two kids came over to thank me for rescuing them. She had her left leg wrapped in bandages and she was using a crutch to help her walk.

**Monica: **I can't thank you enough for saving my children. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Monica and I'm the local doctor here on Menagerie. If there is anything I can do to repay you just let me know.

**Carlos: **I really appreciate it, I'm just happy to help. So what do I call these two adorable kids?

**Hector: **My name's Hector! Thanks for saving us Mister!

**Lily: **Yeah, thanks a bunch! I'm Lily, nice to meet you.

As they left Blake came over to check up on me, she was really nervous to speak with me and she didn't know what to do. I reached into my pocket and pulled out her necklace as I handed it back to her.

**Carlos: **You know, you should learn to pick up after yourself. I can't always be the one to return your things back to you.

She looked at it as she started tearing up, I came closer to her and gave her a hug and it wasn't long until she returned it and began to purr.

**Carlos: **I'm sorry I worried you. I didn't mean for that to happen.

**Blake: **Shut up.

**Carlos: **Huh?

**Blake: **Just shut up and hold me you idiot.

I could feel her tears falling from her face, I simply kissed the top of her head as we continued to embrace one another while Sun respectfully waited off to the side.

**Carlos: **I may be an idiot, but I'm your idiot.

**Blake: **I was so scared, I thought... I thought I lost you.

**Carlos: **Don't worry Blake, I promise you I'm not going anywhere. I'll stay for as long as you'll have me.


	10. Chapter10

**Meeting the Parents **

About an hour or so has gone by since Blake and Sun left the Belladonna home, both Ghira and Kali have been notified by the one of the guards about the fire that happened recently and it's made them worried about how the islanders are doing as well as the safety of their daughter... and Sun.

**Ghira: **Did anyone manage to see who or what might have caused the incident?

**Guard: **I'm sorry, as of right now we have no leads. I will speak to the other guards and have them question the people involved in the incident if they noticed anything unusual.

**Ghira: **Good. Make sure that all the injured are treated at once, then we can begin plans to rebuild their homes as well as find temporary housing for them in the meantime.

As the guard left to inform the rest of his group of Ghira's requests the door to their home suddenly opened and walking in was Sun.

**Kali: **We heard about the fire, are the two of you alright?

**Sun: **Don't worry we're fine, we're trained huntsmen after all.

After taking a moment to look behind him they see Blake walking in while helping their newest guest walk properly inside.

**Carlos: **Blake you don't have to do this, I think I've recovered enough to walk on my own.

**Blake: **Maybe, but I'm not taking any chances. So just accept it.

As we made it inside I noticed everyone was looking at us and I stopped in my tracks.

**Blake: **What's wrong? Why'd you stop... oh!

She finally noticed her parents were looking at us as we walked inside arm in arm. Her mother seemed pretty happy about it but I could tell her father wasn't too sure about me just yet.

**Carlos: **Uh... hi. ( That's it I'm dead. )

After a moment of silence I walked over to Blake's parents and respectfully bowed as I decided that I should properly introduce myself to them.

**Carlos: **Hello Mr. and Mrs. Belladonna, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Carlos Ortiz and I am a student from Beacon Academy. It is an honor to meet you both and I thank you for allowing me into your home.

Okay so far so good, looks like spending all those hours in front of the mirror practicing actually paid off. As long as I avoided looking completely stupid in front of them I had a decent chance of getting through this alive.

**Kali: **You said your name is Carlos, correct?

**Carlos: **Y-Yes, it is.

She took a moment to look at my face, once she was satisfied she has the brightest smile on her face as she hugged me.

**Kali: **It's so nice to meet my future son in law!

**Us: **Huh?!

**Carlos: **( Son in law?! What exactly has Blake been telling her?! )

**Blake: **( Son in law?! I never said anything about that!! )

**Sun: **No way, I thought you guys were just boyfriend and girlfriend! Why didn't you guys tell me you were married?!

**Carlos/Blake: **We're not married you idiot!

**Kali: **Well not yet. But Blake has been telling me everything about you so I had a feeling that you're really special to her.

**Carlos: **Hopefully she hasn't told you _everything_, anyway... can you please let go, I'm still a little sore from the burning building incident.

As she let go of me I felt my body relax a bit, once I did I felt a hand on my shoulder and a menacing presence behind me. I hesitantly turned around and saw Ghira looking at me like he was expecting answers from me.

**Carlos: **( I knew it I'm dead, goodbye everyone I will miss you. I will leave all my worldly possessions to my brother, so long as he doesn't sell them to make a quick buck. )

**Ghira: **You said you were at the fire, do you have any information about how it started?

**Carlos: **A-Actually S-Sir, the only thing I know is that I saw a member of the White Fang on the roof as I was rescuing the kids that were trapped inside.

**Blake: **Wait, you said a member of the White Fang was there?

**Carlos: **Yeah, long brown hair in a ponytail, a metal whip in her hands.

**Blake: **Illia.

**Ghira: **I remember her, she was one of our younger members, around the same age as Blake I believe.

**Blake: **Dad, when Sun and I went after her when she was spying on us she had a transmitter that caused the explosion.

**Carlos: **So the White Fang really _are _going so far as to hurt innocent Faunus just to make a point.

**Sun: **I knew those guys were psychos, but going after innocents is just plain evil. We have to destroy the Fang now before it's too late!

**Blake: **No.

We all turned to Blake as she had this look in her eyes that said she would no longer stay silent and allow other to people suffer the consequences of the White Fang's horrible actions.

**Blake: **We're not going to destroy the White Fang...

**Blake/Carlos: **... because we're going to save it.

We looked at one another and she could tell that I was more than willing to help. She gave me that smile I loved so much and I couldn't help but blush at how adorable she looked. Of course that didn't last long since everyone was looking at us and the last thing I needed was for Ghira to have an excuse to use his claws on me.

**Kali: **Well, I think we could all use the time to relax and get to know our new guest a little better. How about Blake and I prepare some tea for everyone? Sun could you please show him to the table?

**Sun: **Sure thing Mrs. B.

As Kali left with Blake to the kitchen, I was sitting at the table with Ghira and Sun. I felt every nerve in my body screaming at me like I was about to be mauled if I did or say something stupid. Ghira was glaring at me and it only made me more nervous as time went on.

**Ghira: **So tell me Mr. Ortiz, what exactly is the nature of the relationship between you and my daughter?

Well, I knew this was coming. Time for me to face the music.

**Carlos: **Actually Sir, it's a bit complicated at the moment.

**Ghira: **And just what exactly do you mean when you say " complicated "?

**Sun: **Yeah, the two of you could hardly keep your hands off each other back at Beacon.

If you could see my state of mind it basically resembled shattered glass, I honestly can't believe he just said that in front of Ghira. I kicked him in the shin and he began hopping around as he tried to soothe the pain, he's just lucky I didn't step on his tail or something.

**Kali: **Sounds like the two of you really are close.

Kali then stepped into the room and joined us at the table, it was another moment later that Blake came in with a tray of tea in her hands, as she set it down on the table she poured everyone a cup and handed it to every person.

**Carlos: **T-Thanks Blake.

**Blake: **O-Of course.

**Ghira: **Ahem. Now that you're here Blake, please tell me what Mr. Wukong meant when he said that the two of you couldn't keep your hands off one another.

**Blake: **Sun!!!!!!

As Sun finally got the pain to go away Blake kicked him in the opposite shin and when he started hopping again I walked up to him and kicked him in the same leg from earlier and he kept alternating between them.

**Sun: **Oww!!!! I'm sorry but that's how it looked like to me and Neptune, the two of you always looked happy together so we just assumed.

**Blake/Carlos: **Don't assume anything next time!!!!

After watching Sun for a little bit we decided to continue to have a normal conversation, I told them how Blake and I met during initiation, how our teams were friends with one another and some of the fights our teams had to deal with during the semester. Kali seemed well informed about some of it already so she wasn't all that surprised by what I just told them, then came the part of the discussion that I was nervous to explain.

**Kali: **Blake told me about what happened when you ran into Adam at Beacon, it's a miracle that you survived.

**Carlos: **Kind of, after that whole situation... something happened to me. I know this is going to sound crazy but ... I... I lost my spider abilities.

**Blake/Sun: **What?!

**Carlos: **Yeah, I'm not a spider Faunus right now.

I looked at my empty tea cup as I thought about Madam Web's words, I didn't know how they were going to react to the news. Since now I'm technically human I feared that they would want me to leave the island so you can understand how surprised I was when Ghira came over to me and put his hand on my shoulder and gave me an understanding smile.

**Ghira: **It would seem as though it has been a trying time for you hasn't it.

**Carlos: **Yeah, although the only thing I have is this.

I showed them my talons and explained that this was another thing that's changed along with my eyes, Blake was a little saddened to hear that I basically lost my abilities, she knew how much those abilities meant to me and she began to think about how I had to adjust to not having them anymore. She could also tell that there was something else I wanted to say and decided to ask me about it once we were alone. As we finished up for the night I was given one of the spare rooms to sleep in and as I was going to go to sleep I heard Blake calling me into her room to talk. Once I got inside she grabbed my hand and led me over to her bed as we sat down in the darkness. There was a bit of an awkward silence between us and we just sat there for a few minutes before she said what was on her mind.

**Blake: **There's more that you want to tell me isn't there.

I could only look at her as I remembered that I promised her I would tell her what she needed to know.

**Carlos: **Even after all these months you can still read me like a book. How did you know?

**Blake: **Just because I haven't seen you for a while, doesn't mean I've forgotten what it's like to be with you. Carlos I know there's some things that you want to tell me and me alone. Please there's no one else here right now, so don't be afraid and just tell me.

I stared into her eyes and as I did I kept thinking about Yang and the kiss we shared. I began to feel like I didn't deserve to be here, that by the end of this conversation I would lose her forever. But she deserved to know the truth, even if she hates me for it in the end it was better than keeping it secret.

**Carlos: **Blake, when I was on Patch... something happened between me and... Yang.

I told her everything, from waking up from the cocoon all the way to the two times Yang kissed me. How I felt horrible about it and for her not to blame Yang if she saw her. The only thing I didn't mention was meeting Madam Web since I wasn't sure how I could explain meeting someone from another dimension without sounding insane. Any moment I expected her to yell at me or slap me or just anything, instead she kept her head down and she began to cry. I tried to comfort her but I felt myself tense up before I could, deep down I felt like my heart was being pulled apart because I did the one thing I promised myself I wouldn't do to her. I left the room as I could only apologize to her and went to my room to sleep.

As for Blake, she could only continue to let the tears fall until she cried herself to sleep. Deep in her heart she thought that she lost the person she loved most, only now for him to be left confused as to what to do next. There was a part of her that wanted to go over to me and just hold me like before, but she hesitated and just stayed in her room alone.

Throughout the night I could hardly sleep, every few hours I would wake up and constantly think about how I epically screwed up. It got so bad that I started tossing and turning and in the end I decided to forget about sleeping and try to do something productive. Once I got myself ready I planned on heading out into the village to walk around only for me to be stopped by Kali as I was about to head out the door.

**Kali: **Good morning, did you sleep alright?

**Carlos: **More or less, I was going out for some fresh air.

She walked up to me and noticed how tired I looked, she then asked me to follow her as she led me to a clearing deep in the forest of trees away from the village. I had to admit it was really peaceful but I felt there was another reason why she brought me here. As she stopped walking she suddenly attacked me with a dagger in her hands, I wasn't sure why she decided to attack me but I did my best at dodging her strikes. I never knew that she was a capable fighter, she had me on the defensive and managed to scratch my aura a few times before stepping back with a satisfied look on her face.

**Kali: **Impressive, seems like you've been spending a great deal of time training.

**Carlos: **Uh... thank you?

**Kali: **Don't thank me just yet, you still haven't regained your old abilities. I can already tell that this is going be a lot of hard work, but if you put in the effort I'm sure you can become Spider-Man once again.

**Carlos: **Wait how did you know I'm Spider-Man?

**Kali: **I didn't until you just told me.

**Carlos: **( I can't believe I got tricked again! )

**Kali: **I'm kidding dear, actually I'm surprised you've forgotten about your exhibition fight during the tournament.

**Carlos: **Oh... right.

I can't believe I actually forgot about that, but if she knew about that then that meant she knew about Ironwood wanting to arrest me.

**Kali: **In case you're wondering I also know about the Atlas military wanting to arrest you during the festival. I still can't believe that General Ironwood was willing to give you the death penalty just because you tried to help people.

I recalled how Ironwood was about to kill me during the tournament and how Blake risked her own life just to try and rescue me. As I let myself get lost in my thoughts I was pulled out of them when Kali grabbed me by my shoulder and led me to a tree stump so I could sit down.

**Kali: **I know that things have gotten a little bit difficult between the two of you, but last night I saw just how much Blake still loves you. I also happened to overhear the two of you talking in her room.

I started blushing from embarrassment now that I knew she was listening to us, I just hoped that she didn't think less of me when I mentioned Yang and I kissing.

**Kali: **Tell me, what is it about Blake that attracted you in the first place.

**Carlos: **( sigh ) Where do I begin. She's smart, and fun, and...

**Kali: **Pretty?

**Carlos: **Beautiful!!! She's got those eyes, and her hair, and that smile...

As I began describing everything else I liked about Blake I quickly noticed that I also described Yang as well. I stopped as I wondered if I began to fall for her as well, was it possible that I finally fell in love with Yang?

**Carlos: **A-Anyway, I think that she's no longer interested in me so I should probably just leave her be.

**Kali: **I'm not so sure, for now all we can do is wait. Until then...

She backed away from me as she brought out her dagger again and took her stance.

**Kali: **How about some more practice, after this I plan on asking Ghira to train you as well.

I was definitely scared of having Ghira train me, but if they were willing to offer me their help than there was no way I was going to refuse. For the rest of the morning I trained with Kali as I began to mentally prepare myself for our upcoming battle with the White Fang both here in Menagerie and soon over at Haven. I needed to get stronger before we ran into them again, I have people that I want to protect and in order for me to do that I have to put in the effort and become worthy to fight beside them.


	11. Chapter11

**Bandits and Reunions **

( Yang's pov )

Well this day has been nothing short of surprising, after driving all day on my motorcycle and having to deal with a small group of bandits that thought they could get the jump on me I now find myself standing face to face with her...

**Yang: **Mom.

**Raven: **Yang. So after all this time you finally decided to visit me.

**Yang: **You know that I searched for you, that I spent years looking for you.

**Raven: **And you've found me. You were patient, determined, and strong enough to make your dream a reality. Well done Yang, but did you have to be so rough with my men?

**Yang: **I didn't want a fight, they started it.

**Raven: **Well you certainly finished it.

I really wasn't in the mood for making conversation with her, I needed her to help me get to wherever Ruby was as soon as possible. As I tried explaining the situation to her she simply started giving me a speech about how family only care for one another when someone needs something, honestly she doesn't have any right to give me any sort of advice on family when she abandoned hers. All I wanted was for her to use her semblance to create a portal for me, since they opened up to people she has a bond with I knew she could lead me straight to my Uncle Qrow and Ruby would be right there with him. Unfortunately for me she believed that since both Qrow and Ruby were helping Ozpin than there was no reason to get involved with them and just leave them be, but I wasn't about to abandon my family or friends because they meant everything to me.

**Yang: **Didn't you hear me, I said take me to Qrow damn it!!!!

**Bandit: **That's enough! You watch your mouth around our leader!

**Yang: **Make me.

As he charged at me I simply hit him as hard as I could and sent him flying across the camp as he hit some crates and revealed someone I wasn't expecting to see here.

**Weiss: **Yang?

**Yang: **Weiss?

**Weiss: **Alright, well subtlety is out.

Next thing I knew the cage she was locked inside of broke apart as a giant white knight appeared and the two made their way over to me as we prepared for a possible fight.

**Yang: **What is that?

**Weiss: **Don't worry about it, what are you doing here?

**Yang: **Well that's my mom and she can take us to Ruby.

**Weiss: **Your mom kidnapped me!?

**Yang: **You kidnapped her!?

Just as it looked like we were about to face off against the entire camp we were taken by surprise by a sudden bolt of lightning that appeared out of nowhere.

**Vernal: **Enough!!

**Raven: **Thank you. If you people don't keep it together this place will be crawling with Grimm. Give the girl her weapon back.

As Weiss was given her rapier back my mother asked us to join her inside her tent, she said she wanted to talk to us about something important before we headed out.

**Yang: **I'm sorry about...

Before I said anything else Weiss gave me a hug as she started crying a little bit.

**Weiss: **I missed you so much.

**Yang: **I've missed you, too.

After our little reunion we joined my mother inside, we were served some tea and as we were left alone with her I couldn't help but feel really tense, after all this time I finally got the chance to meet her, I wasn't really sure what exactly she wanted to tell us but I had a feeling that it wasn't going to be easy to believe.

**Yang: **So what's the " truth "?

**Raven: **You know, it's better when it's hot.

**Weiss: **You know, you're really obnoxious.

**Raven: **The truth is that _truth_ is hard to come by. A story of victory for one person is a story of defeat for another. By now, your uncle has surely told Ruby and her friends plenty of stories.

**Yang: **Well he's never given me a reason to doubt him before.

She continued to tell us all that she could, how she and Qrow went to Beacon to train themselves how to kill other Huntsmen and Huntresses, how Ozpin had his secrets, and how she and Qrow learned some of those secrets themselves and that the one person we should be afraid of was a woman by the name of Salem, the queen of all Grimm.

**Raven: **So far you've done nothing but accept what other people tell you, but you need to question everything. Otherwise you'll end up just as blind as Qrow, and your fool of a father.

That was the last straw, I activated my gauntlet and destroyed her table in an instant.

**Yang: **Don't you _dare _talk about my family like that!

As I stood up to face her I heard the sound of a gun being loaded and that other girl from earlier was ready to pull the trigger at any moment.

**Vernal: **You need to calm down.

**Weiss: **Yang, please.

I felt Weiss hold my hand as she tried to calm my nerves.

**Raven: **Listen to your friend Yang. Your teammates have never let you down before. Although if I could offer you a piece of advice, I would sever your ties with that boy you seem very fond of, he isn't exactly what he seems.

If I wasn't angry before I was definitely angry now. She had no right to say who I should and shouldn't trust when it came to my friends, unlike her they earned my trust because we were more than just teammates.

**Yang: **You don't know the first thing about my teammates! About me! You were never there! You LEFT US! Why?!

**Raven: **I know more than you realize. Not just about you, and not just what I've been told, but things I've seen with my own eyes. The Grimm have a leader, I know people who can come back from the dead. I know that magic is real and I can prove it. You said Tai told you about my semblance, but I doubt he told you what Oz did to me and my brother.

She then left through the back of her tent as Weiss and I followed her out. Once we were outside we tried looking for her only to notice a raven flying around, it seemed very familiar to me and as it began to fly towards us we were in for a shock when it suddenly transformed itself into my mother.

**Yang: **How... did you do that?

**Raven: **Well I could explain it to you... or you can ask your uncle.

She draws out her sword and uses it to create a portal, a part of me was relieved that she was actually letting us go, but another part of me was questioning why.

**Yang: **You're letting us go?

**Raven: **I'm giving you a choice. Stay here with me and I'll answer all your questions and more. We can have a fresh start. Or you can go back to Qrow and join Ozpin's impossible war against Salem and meet the same fate as so many others. But can you really go back to trusting someone that's kept so much from you?

At that moment I remembered how the others and I learned about that old legend during the tournament. How both Carlos and Jonathan were hiding something from us as well, however I knew that we could trust them, that the people we got to know over the last several months are truly our friends and that they'll stand beside us all the way to the end.

**Yang: **All I care about is making sure my sister is safe.

She didn't seem happy with that answer as she stepped aside to allow us to walk through. Just before the two of us could enter the portal she gives me one last warning.

**Raven: **Yang, if you side with your uncle, I may not be so kind the next time we meet.

**Yang: **You weren't kind this time either.

As we made it through to the other side we found ourselves face to face with Qrow, we finally made it to Mistral.

( Ruby's pov )

I am so excited right now, I can't believe that I'm about to meet so many professional Huntsman and Huntresses thanks to uncle Qrow. Right now I was in the kitchen with Ren and Nora as we began to prepare dinner for everyone.

**Ren: **Alright the first batch is just about done.

**Ruby: **Awesome! Now we just need Qrow and we'll be all set.

**Nora: **Do you really think he'll bring that many people? This is a lot of food.

**Ruby: **Uh, I don't know, but it sounds like we can use all the help we can get.

**Qrow: **I'm back.

**Ruby: **Be right there!

**Ren: **You're going to over cook that.

**Ruby: **No I'm not, shut up.

Unfortunately for me Ren was right.

**Ruby: **Fine! You take over.

I grab the tea tray from the table and made my way over to where my uncle was while I let Ren finish preparing dinner for everyone. As I made it to the next room I was surprised to see my uncle Qrow with Yang and Weiss standing next to him, I was so stunned that I dropped the tray.

**Ruby: **Yang I... I'm so sorry! I... I should've stayed, and I should've talked to you more! I'd... I just... I wasn't sure if you wanted me around and...

I was so scared that Yang would be upset with me that I left. I know that leaving her back home was a very difficult thing to do especially since she wasn't in the best condition, but I felt like she needed time to regain her confidence. I wasn't sure what to expect when I saw her again but I certainly wasn't expecting her to hug me.

**Yang: **I love you.

**Ruby: **I love you too.

We just stood there hugging one another, I was so happy to have my sister back. We then noticed Weiss waiting off to the side so we opened our arms to let her join us, as far as I was concerned we were all a family and we needed to stick together now more than ever.

After a few moments to say our hellos we all gathered around the dining table to enjoy the dinner we prepared for tonight as well as catch up on what we've up to the last few months.

**Yang: **How do you lose your map at a time like that?

**Jaune: **Believe me, I've asked myself the same thing ever since.

**Nora: **But hey you made up for it Mr. Muscles! You should've seen this guy take a giant Grimm head on!

**Jaune: **I couldn't have done it without Ruby wearing it down.

**Ruby: **Uh me? Did you see Ren during that fight? He was out of control!

**Ren: **I'm sorry, I may have lost my temper momentarily.

**Ruby: **No no! Out of control as in " awesome ".

**Ren: **Oh. Thank you.

As we continued to talk we learned about what Weiss did during the after party of one of her performances, we honestly couldn't believe that she managed to summon using her glyph for the first time.

**Ruby: **( gasp ) You did not!

**Weiss: **Yeah, right in the middle of the party.

**Yang: **Please tell me you let that lady have it.

**Weiss: **Of course not, even if I did really want to.

**Nora: **No way! I don't believe it.

She then turned her head and saw a white Boarbatusk standing next to her, she was so freaked out that she jumped away scared. After calming Nora down we then had Yang show us her new mechanical arm.

**Yang: **It's not a replacement for the real thing, but I'll make sure to make good use of it.

**Jaune: **That's amazing.

**Ren: **Incredible.

I couldn't get over how cool it was, I ran over to her so I could get a better look at it.

**Ruby: **And it's just as strong?

**Yang: **Sure is.

Suddenly Nora placed her arm on the table and had this competitive look on her face.

**Nora: **Wanna bet!

**Weiss: **Nora please, now's not the time to...

Yang and Nora were already arm wrestling as we all started cheering them on.

**Jaune: **Don't let her beat you! You can do it! Come on!

**Ren: **You can do this! Show them what team JNPR is made of!

**Ruby: **C'mon Sis! Aw you can't lose to a girl in a skirt!

**Weiss: **You wear a skirt Ruby.

**Ruby: **Weiss you're not cheering loud enough!

**Nora: **It definitely feels like the original, I'll give you that!

**Yang: **Yep, but it does have some new features.

I could hear a small clicking sound and suddenly Nora went flying across the room while still holding onto Yang's arm, when she finally noticed she freaked out as Yang started laughing. After finishing up the rest of our food we all gathered in the living room along with Qrow and Oscar, we explained to Yang and Weiss about Oscar and how he is currently merged with Ozpin. They were both pretty surprised at first and to be perfectly honest the rest of us felt the same even now, we then went on to discuss the current situation about the headmaster of Haven Academy and what Yang went through when she found her mom as well as explain that magic really exists.

**Weiss: **So the Maidens, magic, Salem, it's all true?

**Ozpin: **Miss Xiao Long, is this more or less what your mother told you?

**Weiss: **For the most part.

**Yang: **You forgot something, you forgot to tell everyone what you did to Qrow and my mother.

**Jaune: **What is she talking about?

**Ozpin: **Hm, that's not a secret I thought she would give up so easily. Your mother must trust you a great deal. My ability to reincarnate, though a curse, isn't without a few key benefits. Much like the Maidens, I too possess a certain _magical _power... Using this power I was able to gift the Branwen twins the ability to _see _more, to move freely and be unburdened by their natural bodies. I... well gave them the ability to turn into birds. Rather ridiculous sounding out loud isn't it?

**Oscar: **( Wait what? )

We were stunned, I knew that since magic is real than things like this shouldn't be surprising but this... this was beyond anything we were prepared for.

**Ruby: **Uncle?

**Ren: **You turned them... into birds?

**Nora: **Alright, now you're just messing with us.

**Jaune: **What else is new.

**Weiss: **He's telling the truth, we saw it, Yang's mom... changed right in front of us.

Uncle Qrow then told us how both he and his sister wanted this as well as letting Ozpin explain that his power has been decreasing over the years. But there was one question I felt needed to be asked.

**Ozpin: **Ms. Rose, is there something you wish to ask of me?

**Ruby: **Actually I... I wanted to ask you about Carlos and Jonathan. Who are they?

**Ozpin: **( sigh ) I had a feeling you would ask me about them, unfortunately I am not at liberty to tell you.

**Jaune: **Wait, what exactly are you taking about?

I quickly explained to them about how we learned about an old legend during the tournament and how the two of them were part of it. Over the last several months I had several questions that I wanted to ask but since no one was around that could provide any answers I decided to wait until I saw them again, now that Ozpin is with us I had hoped he could fill in the blanks for us.

**Jaune: **So even those two were keeping secrets from us? Can we even trust them anymore?

**Ozpin: **Do not misunderstand their situation Mr. Arc. While it is true that they had their fair share of secrets, the people who you spent time forging a connection with during your time at Beacon were true friends, and the bond forged between all of you was without a doubt a genuine one.

**Nora: **So if they are our friends, how come you can't tell us anything about them?

**Ozpin: **It is precisely for that reason I can't. I believe that the answers you seek would be far more valuable if you were to gain them from either of them. Speaking of which, Ms. Xiao Long has Carlos finally awoken from his injuries?

Yang then told us about what happened after we left Patch. We were all surprised to learn about how he recovered in a web cocoon as well as losing his abilities. I was sad to learn how he spent the first few weeks depressed and how he believed that losing his spider abilities was some sort of punishment for letting Beacon fall.

**Yang: **I've never seen him so lost, at night sometimes he kept mumbling to himself how weak he was or if he was just more prepared than things could've been better.

**Weiss: **So now that he's awake, what is he up to right now?

**Yang: **After he began to recover he asked our dad to train him, the last time I saw him he was leaving for Menagerie. He was going to look for Blake.

It made sense, he really loved her so much that he felt like he had to go to her. I looked towards Yang and I noticed that she looked a little hurt remembering that he had to leave, but at the same time she looked a little hopeful as well.

**Yang: **He promised me that we would see each other again, so I have no doubt in my mind that he's coming back just as strong as before.

I felt really happy to know that he was still standing strong, that also means that we should continue to do the same.

**Jaune: **So what now?

**Ozpin: **Mm, that is a difficult question. One that I think is best answered tomorrow.

**Jaune: **What do you mean?

**Ozpin: **The road ahead of us is undoubtedly filled with hardship and peril. However, it's been far too long since you've all been together. Please, take tonight, enjoy this moment.

His eyes glowed briefly, signaling to us that he switched places with Oscar, he was pretty shocked to see that he had his hand on Yang's shoulder and we couldn't help but laugh at his reaction.

**Nora: **Oooohhh! Qrow! Raven! They're birds! Cracked it.


	12. Chapter12

**Reforming the Fang**

( Normal pov )

It's been 10 days since I came to Menagerie, during that time I have kept up my training thanks to the combined efforts of Kali, Ghira, and Sun. Thanks to them I have begun to refine my technique further and the results of my training have finally began to show. If only I could say the same for my relationship with Blake, ever since that night we haven't been able to properly speak with one another, honestly it feels like that time back at Beacon when we couldn't talk to each other after I came back from testing out my 2099 suit. I tried not to let it bother me so much but I still felt like I should be trying harder to fix things between us. For now all I could do was give her some space and hope that we could have a chance to speak with one another and clear the air.

Right now I was in the backyard of the Belladonna home practicing my fighting techniques, according to Ghira my style of fighting was more or less complete, the only problem was that I lacked putting myself into my strikes. It was as if my attacks felt hollow, like I'm simply following the motions and not giving it my all.

**Sun: **Hey Carlos, you out here?

I looked to the house as Sun noticed me training and made his way towards me.

**Carlos: **What's up, everything alright?

**Sun: **I just wanted to let you know that we're about leave for that meeting, are you sure that you won't join us?

**Carlos: **Trust me it's better this way. On my way here I ran into White Fang members, not to mention I ran into Illia when I rescued those kids. I don't know how many more White Fang are here on the island and I need to stay hidden, at least for now.

**Sun: **Alright. Well do you still need me to call you before the meeting starts like you asked?

**Carlos: **Absolutely, as long as you keep your scroll hidden and I put it on speaker I should be able to hear everything easily. Just try and act natural and no one should notice.

As Sun left to go and meet up with the others I caught a quick glimpse of Blake watching me from the door, I gave her a small wave but she hesitated and left with everyone else leaving me alone.

**Carlos: **( sigh ) You have a way with the ladies Spidey.

All quips aside I continued to train under the peaceful darkness as night began to fall, once I got a call from Sun I stopped my training and set my scroll on speaker as I sat on the ground while listening carefully. So far the meeting seemed pretty standard, they discussed the normal activities of the island as well as suggest new ideas that would make life here a little better for the residents. All in all I thought things might actually go off without a hitch, until they got to the topic of the White Fang.

News started to spread about all their aggressive behavior recently, thanks to Blake and Sun getting their hands on Illia's scroll we were able to confirm several of their schemes which included both the takeover of the ship I came in as well as the fire that nearly killed innocent civilians when I arrived. Unfortunately for us it seemed like they still planned on making Illia the person responsible for this, according to the Albain brothers, Illia was a member of Adam's followers and therefore her actions were a sign of Adam's twisted ideals and not of the White Fang as a whole. Not only that but I heard rumors going around saying how this was also Spider-Man's fault as well, I had to stop myself from screaming at that, according to them if I hadn't caused Adam's injury the night he attacked Beacon than he likely wouldn't have gone mildly insane and resort to these kinds of tactics that put other Faunus in danger.

**Carlos: **( Are you kidding me right now?! I'd rather hear another anti Spider-Man campaign from Jameson than this! Wow, I can't believe I actually said that. )

For the next hour or so it was basically members of the White Fang deflecting any blame of their actions towards Adam and his followers as if they had nothing to do with it, I was so mad that I began ranting to myself as I turned off my scroll and walked through the house as the others finally came back.

**Ghira: **UNBELIEVABLE!!!!

**Sun: **TOTAL GARBAGE!!!!

**Carlos: **LYING SNIVELING COWARDS!!!!

**Ghira/Sun/Carlos: **We can't let them get away with this!!!!

**Kali: **Well at least the three of you can all agree on something.

We all stopped and realized she was right. After taking a moment to calm down I noticed Blake coming inside.

**Blake: **Guys, everything is going to be okay. Carlos, can we talk.

I followed her to the balcony on the upper floor of her home, we just stood there in silence while leaning over the railing just taking in the cool night air.

**Carlos: **I-It's a nice night isn't it.

**Blake: **Y-Yeah, it's nice.

**Carlos: **( Okay, now that you've started the conversation tell her what she wants to know. You've promised her to tell her everything, if she really means that much to you than you have to tell her the truth. )

Just as I was about to speak I noticed some slight movement in the trees, I moved in front of Blake as I took out my swords.

**Carlos: **Show yourself!

**Blake: **What's going on?

**Carlos: **I think we have some unexpected company. I know you're there so there's no point in hiding, Illia.

A second later and she jumps from her hiding place and perfectly lands on the railing.

**Illia: **Hello Blake.

**Blake: **Illia, what are doing here?

**Illia: **I came here to speak with you, I didn't come for a fight.

I looked over to Blake, she simply nodded at me and I put my swords away as we allowed Illia the chance to speak.

**Illia: **I said I wanted to speak to you Blake, I'd rather not have anyone else listening to our conversation.

Even behind her mask I could feel her glaring at me, I wasn't about to leave Blake alone with her, however Blake asked me to leave the two of them to talk. As I left them alone I made my way back to the backyard, I felt even more frustrated than before and I couldn't help but start swinging my swords as I tried to calm myself down. I wasn't focused on my technique and instead I just allowed my anger to flow into my strikes, during this I remembered my fight with Adam and I felt my anger rising further. The images of that night kept repeating themselves over and over again, as they kept playing I began remember how I lost myself to my own anger and aggression as I felt myself lose control.

**Venom: **Looks like you haven't forgotten what you did that night, why not simply let yourself lose control again. If you do I promise we can wipe out the White Fang once and for all.

As those thoughts continued to play in my mind the mark on my back began to burn once again, I dropped my swords and fell on my knees as the pain began to intensify even more than before, just as I thought I was going to pass out from the pain I felt someone holding me, I opened my eyes slightly and saw Blake holding me close to her.

**Blake: **It's okay I'm here, just relax. Everything's going to be alright.

She sounded really worried about me, I took a deep breath a tried to focus on her voice, as I did I began to feel the pain leave my body. Once I knew the curse had settled down I got back up as Blake kept holding onto me to make sure I was fine.

**Carlos: **T-Thanks Blake.

**Blake: **Don't worry about it. I'm just glad I came to find you when I did.

As we walked back to the house I decided to go to my room for some sleep, just as I reached for the door I noticed Blake was still following me.

**Carlos: **Would you like to come in?

She nodded and I let her inside. I walked over to the bed as I lied down, what surprised me next was that Blake followed along and held me like we used to.

**Carlos: **Is everything alright?

**Blake: **I just... I just want to be with you right now. I know I said that everything was going to be okay, but I can't help but worry about what might happen.

I could feel her shaking slightly, she was trying hard not to let her nerves get the better of her but she needed someone to support her through this.

**Carlos: **Blake, I know things seem difficult right now, but believe me when I say things _will _get better. You just need to be strong and have faith that everything will work out.

**Blake: **How do you know that?

I turned to face her so she could see that I was being serious, I wanted to let her know that I will stand next to her through this, that whatever happens next we'll face it together.

**Carlos: **Because I do.

I continued to hold her throughout the night and the two of us eventually fell asleep. The next morning was pretty quiet, well except for when Kali decided to wake us up for breakfast. When she went to get Blake she noticed her room was empty and made her way to mine.

**Kali: **( I guess Blake must be out right now, hopefully Carlos would like to join us this morning. )

As she opened the door she was surprised to see me and Blake holding each other.

**Kali: **( Oh my goodness! This is wonderful, they look so happy together. )

I began to wake up and as I did the first thing I noticed was Blake holding me with a smile on her face, I honestly couldn't help myself and kissed her forehead as she began to purr. That's also when I heard someone giggling, I turned my head towards the door to see Kali smiling at us.

**Kali: **So, how's the happy couple this morning?

I was so shocked that I froze from embarrassment, that was also when Blake began to wake up. At first she was startled to see that she was sleeping with me, then when she noticed her mom she became even more embarrassed than me.

**Blake: **Mom I swear it's not what it looks like!

**Carlos: **Mrs. Belladonna I promise you we didn't do anything untoward. I have too much respect for Blake to try anything she isn't comfortable with!

**Kali: **Don't worry I understand, just be happy Ghira is busy preparing for his speech for today.

As we began to relax we were about to get ready for the day only for Kali to stop us at the door.

**Kali: **But, you two will let me know when I can have some grandkittens to spoil.

**Blake: **MOM!

After breakfast we decided to get everything ready for Ghira to speak with the islanders about the White Fang situation. If everything was going to happen the way it did originally than I needed to prepare, during breakfast I decided that it was time to reveal myself as Spider-Man, I was hoping that this would convince some of them to fight for our cause. I got my web shooters prepped and I waited within the crowd as Ghira informed everyone that in order to show humanity that the Faunus want to join together as equals and stop Adam and his twisted ideas, than we had to go to Haven and protect them from falling the same way Vale did.

**Illia: **TRAITORS!!!!

Right on cue Illia made her appearance known as she tried to talk the people into supporting Adam and his methods.

**Illia: **Cowards. After everything the humans have done to us, everything they put us through, you're asking us to help them?!

**Ghira: **I know we haven't been treated fairly...

**Illia: **Where was their help when the Dust companies treated our people like slaves?! Where was their help when kingdom hunted Faunus just for being who they are?! Where was _my _help when my parents were killed in a Dust mine?! WHERE?!

**Ghira: **Young lady, progress takes patience and cooperation.

**Illia: **The Belladonnas are the worse kind of Faunus. They want us to work with the same people that are trying to hold us down! If you truly, _truly _want to help your people now is the time to support Adam, not the Belladonnas! He will bring about the future that you deserve. And if you are unwilling to fight, know that the White Fang will fight for you!

**Sun: **Shut up!

As Sun tried to get to Illia from behind she used her weapon to get away, however before she could get too far I managed to shoot a web around her torso and pulled her back down. Once she got back up she noticed me and attacked me as I used my swords to block her attacks. As we exchanged several strikes we backed away from each other before Illia tried to talk everyone to her side once more.

**Illia: **Don't you see, the Belladonnas are not to be trusted, they have allowed a human to stay here on the island. Why would you follow those who keep secrets from their own kind? Especially if they are helping our enemies!

I could see the crowd grow restless, well I guess it's now or never.

**Carlos: **Sorry to disappoint you, but you're only half right. People of Menagerie, my name is Carlos Ortiz, however I'm sure some of you may recognize me from the Vytal tournament as Spider-Man.

The crowd began to recognize me, I could hear them talking about watching the military try and arrest me during my fight while others mentioned how I saved those two kids from the burning building several days ago.

**Carlos: **What Illia promises you are nothing but empty words. The White Fang are only interested in helping themselves, if you do not fight for them, if you think their methods are wrong they will not hesitate to cut you down like they have so many innocent people. I was there when a group of Adam's followers took a ship hostage and planned on killing everyone on board, human and Faunus alike!

**Illia: **Do not listen to this outsider, he is only trying to manipulate you, he has already sided with the Belladonnas because he's a human!

**Carlos: **You're right, I'm human. I'm also part spider. Whether I was one or the other it doesn't matter. What really matters is ending this senseless cycle of hate, we will not ask you to fight if you don't want to, but for those that do, know that you're taking the first step in reclaiming your future, the future for all humans and Faunus that have yet to be born. A future worth fighting for!

As the crowd tried to make their decision I saw Illia use her weapon on the ground and use the dust it kicked up to make her escape. I wasn't fast enough to stop her, but I knew that we would meet up again soon enough.

Afterwards I agreed to help Blake and Sun try and get signatures from anyone who wanted to volunteer and protect Haven Academy, unfortunately we spent the next couple of hours not getting anywhere at all. We then met up at the docks to see what kind of progress we made only to find out that we didn't get a single person to join us.

**Sun: **I don't get it?! How can they just sit around and do nothing with the White Fang getting ready to attack?!

**Carlos: **Sun, remember that the Faunus who live here, especially those who weren't born here, they all just want to be left alone. They don't want to fight and here we are asking them to do just that.

**Sun: **I guess I never really thought about it like that.

**Blake: **The problem is, whatever happens at Haven is going to affect them whether they like it or not. If Adam gets his way and Haven falls, it's only going to make things worse for the Faunus. Everywhere.

**Sun: **Adam, he's the guy you used to... work with?

**Blake: **( sigh ) Yes.

**Sun: **Sorry! Forget I brought it up.

**Blake: **No, it's okay. Have you ever met someone and thought " They are the personification of _this _word. "

**Sun: **Uhhhh...

**Blake: **Okay, well I remember getting to know Ruby and thinking " This girl is the embodiment of _purity _" After a while I saw Weiss as " _defiance _" and Yang was " _strength _".

**Sun: **What about me?

**Blake: **Jury's still out on that one, but I'm leaning towards " _earnest _".

**Carlos: **I can see that. For me, I believe that Jonathan is " _pride _"_. _He thinks pretty highly of himself and never lets himself be looked down upon by anyone. He strives to be the best and he doesn't quit until he gets there.

**Sun: **Yeah that sounds about right. Hey Blake, what word do you think fits Carlos?

She only glanced at me before looking away with a noticeable blush on her face.

**Blake: **I... I guess for him... I would say " _kindness "._

**Carlos: **

Thanks.

**Sun: **What about Adam, I'm sure you've got one for him right?

**Blake: **( sigh ) At first I thought Adam was " _justice _" then I thought he was " _passion _" but over time I realized I was wrong. He wasn't any of those things, he was " _spite _". Not " _hatred _" not " _rage _", " _spite _". He won't accept equality, only suffering for what he feels the world did to him, and his way of thinking is dangerously contagious. That's what worries me about Illia, she's not like Adam, not yet at least, but I don't know how long that will last.

As the conversation continued we learned more about Illia's past. Honestly it still hurts how much she had to go through after losing her parents, what really made me worried was whether or not she can still be saved. I was hoping for the best but expecting the worst.

Once we finished talking we went back to the house as we tried to think of a new plan, the hours flew by and soon night had finally arrived. I was about to head out with the others when I noticed Blake coming back inside with a note in her hands. I decided to stay, if tonight was going to be the night of the White Fang's attack than I needed to help out however I could, I went back to my room as I got my suit on and got my weapons and web shooters ready. About 15 minutes after they left I heard the sounds of gunfire, I ran out and encountered several White Fang soldiers waiting for me.

**Carlos: **Sorry guys but you're trespassing on private property and I'm afraid that I am going to have to ask you to leave.

**WF Soldier: **Take him down!

**Carlos: **( sigh ) Guess we'll have to do this the hard way.


	13. Chapter13

**Fangs of the Spider**

Throughout the Belladonna home, the sound of gunfire began to fill the air. The guards all began to fight back as hard as possible as White Fang continued to arrive in an effort to follow Adam's command and kill both Ghira and Kali. Unfortunately for them they weren't prepared for a certain spider who was more than willing to fight like a true hero.

**Carlos: **Heads up! Big time superhero comin' through!

A group of White Fang were suddenly ambushed and quickly taken down thanks to my quick thinking and my faster sword strikes. After moving on to the next room I found more of them going up against some of the guards.

**Carlos: **Hey! If you're going to shoot someone, shoot me!

**WF Soldier: **It's Spider-Man!

**WF Soldier 2: **Take him down!

As they began firing at me I was able to deflect their bullets thanks to my swords as I rushed them, once I was in range I infused lightning dust into my swords as I used gun mode paralyze most of them before helping the guards finish off the rest of them with a little hand to hand combat.

**Carlos: **Ya know, I hate the idea of simply punching you guys in the face. There's no imagination, no elegance, no... ah whatever I'm going for it!

After taking down several of them, more decided to jump in and try their luck only to meet the same fate as those before.

**Carlos: **You know, this whole face punching thing is actually kind of fun. Well more fun for me than you.

Once these guys were finished off I followed the guards to the next room where we not only met with more soldiers but Illia was right along side them.

**Carlos: **So, you're really going through with this huh Illia. I thought you'd be better than this but it seems I was wrong.

**Illia: **I will do what must be done. I've said this to you before and I'll say it again, this is official White Fang business and you have no reason to interfere.

**Carlos: **Sorry but it's been my business for some time now. Honestly I still can't believe you're willing to kill the family of someone who means a lot to you all for a nutcase who thinks this will lead to peace.

**Guard: **What are your orders Sir?

I looked at the enemy in front of us, Illia was focused completely on me. I knew she wanted to be the one to fight me here and now.

**Carlos: **I want you guys to focus on the soldiers, leave Illia to me.

**Guards: **Understood!

As they rushed one another, Illia began running to another empty room with me following behind her. Once we were separated from the others she tried attacking me with her whip as I dodged her attacks as I began shooting at her.

As she deflected my shots she tried getting close in the hopes of getting one of her attacks to connect.

**Carlos: **( She's good, if only I had my spider sense than this would be a lot easier. )

**Illia: **What's wrong, I heard that the famous Spider-Man was a formidable fighter, I guess all those rumors were nothing more than just that!

**Carlos: **Listen to me, we don't have to fight. You can still walk away from all of this. It's no too late, you don't have to be like him, you do don't have to be like Adam!

As we continued to fight against one another Illia used her superior agility against me as she started anticipating my attacks while landing some of her own. I decided to switch to my web shooters to throw her off and I managed to temporarily immobilize her in webbing which allowed me to use my aura bullets that I infused with wind and gravity dust to send her flying across the room and hit the wall on the opposite side.

**Carlos: **It's over Illia. Just stand down, I don't want to have to fight you if I don't have to.

**Illia: **I... I won't... I refuse to lose... to someone like you.

As she struggled to get up I could tell she wasn't going to quit without a fight. As she took her stance once more I did the same as we resumed our battle. As we clashed with our weapons once more we were suddenly greeted by Blake who had just arrived back home after almost getting kidnapped earlier.

**Blake: **Carlos! Illia!

**Carlos: **Blake, you're okay!

**Blake: **I am, and I'm ready to fight alongside you again.

With the two of us now working together we were able to put Illia on the defensive, the way we were fighting just now, it was almost as if we hadn't spent the last several months apart from each other.

**Blake: **Why do you feel that we have to hurt people to get our way?!

**Illia: **Because it works!

**Blake: **That doesn't make it right!

**Carlos: **She's right, just how long are you planning to do this for? Most of humanity already see you as the enemy and this is only going to make things worse if you continue to let it happen!

**Illia: **Stop lecturing me!

As Blake was fighting Illia she was temporarily stunned be Illia's weapon that she dropped her katana, lucky I made Illia jump out of the way as I tried webbing her up giving me time to retrieve Blake's weapon and hand it back to her.

**Blake: **Thanks.

**Carlos: **No problem. Like I told you before, I'll always be there for you.

As the fight continued between the three of us we soon found ourselves fighting in the dark as Illia managed to get past us as she destroyed the lights in the room, thanks to her chameleon traits she was able to use the darkness to her advantage with her camouflage abilities to make herself almost invisible.

**Illia: **Why couldn't the two of you just leave?

**Blake: **Because I run away too much.

**Carlos: **And because I'm annoyingly stubborn sometimes.

Once we dodged several of Illia's electrified whip attacks she jumped to the upper level of the room as Blake and I hid behind one of the desks for cover. She pulled out a cartridge of fire dust and showed it to me, she was silently telling me to use fire dust as she motioned her head to the walls informing me of her plan. I nodded and charged both of my guns with fire dust as we put the plan into action.

**Blake/Carlos: **Sorry Dad/Ghira.

As we fired our shots the room began to catch fire, with this we were able to get rid of Illia's option to simply hide, now she had no choice but to face us head on.

Blake began fighting Illia on her own as I did my best to support her with my guns, after managing to avoid several of my shots Illia began fighting me as I did my best to hold her off with everything I learned from training. After successfully blocking a few hits from her I was able to sweep her off her feet with a low kick while Blake managed to wrap her ribbon around Illia's midsection and toss her to the other side of the room. Once Illia got back up we began shooting at her as she used her weapon to deflect our bullets.

**Illia: **Quit taking potshots at me, and fight me like you mean it!!

As Illia began using her weapon on us again we did our best to defend ourselves from her relentless attacks, a few times I was able to disrupt her attacks with my web shots and that gave us plenty of time to get back, Blake managed to get to the balcony while I hid behind one of the pillars as we tried catching our breath.

**Illia: **You used to see things the way I did. The way Adam did. And now... now you're willing to fight for the enemy that we have spent so long trying to get away from! If no one is going to stop the humans who attack us, then the only choice we have... is to attack back!

**Carlos: **And then what Illia?! Are you simply going to stop when humans decide that you're worthy of being treated as equals? Or will it continue until every last human ceases to exist? Answer me!!

**Illia: **I will do what must be done in order to survive, that's the way it's always been and always will be!

**Blake: **You're wrong! There's always another way.

I came out from my hiding spot as I started to shoot webbing at Illia, as she was distracted in trying to dodge she was unaware of Blake loading ice dust into her gun. As she began to fire, Illia began deflecting each shot only to realize that her weapon had frozen over, I took that opportunity to web her feet firmly in place as Blake jumped from the railing and was able to knock Illia off her feet with a kick as she went over to quickly pin her down before she could get away.

**Blake: **Illia please. You're a good person but you're making the wrong decisions.

**Illia: **SHUT UP!!

**Blake: **Is this what your parents would have wanted?!

**Illia: **I don't know what else to do!! I don't... ( sob ) I don't know what to do.

As the fighting stopped one of the Albain brothers was suddenly sent flying into the room, followed by Ghira. As Ghira and Fennec continued to fight, Illia took the opportunity to knock Blake off of her and knock her out. As she did I decided to continue to fight her to defend Blake.

**Fennec: **Illia what are you doing?! Finish him already!! Stop holding back and end him!!

As the two of us kept fighting I managed to disarm her as I got her on the defensive before kicking her in the torso knocking the wind out of her and dropping her to her knees.

**Carlos: **Look around you, do you honestly believe this violence will end in equality?!

**Sun: **Hey! You guys alright?

As Sun came in he prepared his staff to defend me as I rushed over to Blake to check up on her, luckily she was already starting to regain consciousness as Sun battled Illia while Ghira fought off Fennec.

**Carlos: **Stay here and get some rest. I'll be right back.

As I jumped back into the fight I took notice of Corsac trying to ambush Ghira, I shot a web line at him and pulled him towards me for a solid punch to the face. As he recovered from that he tried stabbing me with his dagger as I began to use my talons to throw him off guard.

**Corsac: **It would seem as if you wish to die tonight Spider-Man.

**Carlos: **Ya know that isn't the first time I've heard bad guys say that same old line. Let's just skip the chatter and get to the part where I kick your behind into next week.

As we fought hand to hand I began to feel my instincts take over. I was able to deflect most of his strikes, and my reflexes began to help me dodge his other blows. I was able to use my talons to injure him after I wore down his aura and soon I found my opening, as I dodged one of his kicks I was able to grab his leg as I used his momentum to toss him away from me before shooting him with an aura bullet infused with earth dust that knocked him out.

**Carlos: **Spider-Man: 1, crazy lunatic: 0.

Once I looked around I noticed the fighting was over. Everyone was exhausted but otherwise we were okay. Kali then walked in while dragging another White Fang member who was unconscious.

**Ghira: **Is everyone alright?

**Sun: **I think so.

**Blake: **Yeah, nothing too serious.

**Carlos: **Where's Illia?

We looked over to her, she was on the ground looking defeated, as if everything she believed in was just destroyed.

**Blake: **I don't think she's a danger anymore. Let's just get her to the authorities along with the others.

With that the fight at the Belladonna home finally came to an end...

Except...

**Carlos: **( What the heck?! Is that...)

I suddenly felt a sharp pain in the back of my head, it felt like...

**Carlos: **Spider sense?

I turned to the source and saw Corsac getting up, he reached behind him as he brought out a dust crystal, but something was off about it, the crystal itself had a large crack in it and it made my spider sense go into overload.

**Corsac: **You have ruined everything. EVERYTHING!!!!!

**Illia: **Corsac! No!!!

As Illia tried to stop him he placed the crystal on the ground and with a small knife he got from his pocket he stabbed it as a surge of energy was suddenly released. Soon the whole house began to shake as we stood up after getting knocked down.

**Ghira: **Corsac what have you done?!

**Corsac: **This is for all those who choose to follow you, for those who walk the path of weakness. You shall pay for your sins with your life!

Suddenly another surge of energy was released, the shaking got worse as we began to feel heavier. Wasting no time we started to get out as quickly as possible, I looked back and saw Corsac wasn't making any attempts to escape. He looked like he was ready to meet his end.

**Carlos: **I'm gonna hate myself in the morning for this.

Against my better judgement I ran back to him to try and get him out of here before it was too late.

**Carlos: **Come on we have to get out of here now!

**Corsac: **Save your breath spider, I am not allowing myself to be saved by the likes of you.

**Carlos: **Well guess what buddy, you don't get a say in this. I'm getting you out of here and that's final!

**Corsac: **If that is the case, then you are prepared to suffer the consequences.

As I reached him I suddenly felt my spider sense go off before I felt something stabbing me, I looked down to see his knife in my lower abdomen, my body began to feel numb as I noticed what looked like electricity coursing through the blade.

**Corsac: **Consider this your atonement for what you did to High Leader Adam. You can die here tonight as I promised you would, Spider-Man.

As he got up again I felt another surge of energy, I felt so heavy that I could barely lift my arms. I tried to gather as much strength as I could and took out my Night Sky Blade in gun form and infused as much hard light into the bullet.

**Carlos: **Don't let the door hit you on the way out. Actually on second thought, I hope it does.

I fired with enough force that it sent him flying out the door. Soon enough the house collapsed on top of me before I could scream for help. I soon found myself trapped in the darkness once again.

( Blake's pov )

As we made our escape we soon noticed that Carlos wasn't behind us anymore.

**Blake: **Wait, where's Carlos?

**Sun: **I thought he was right behind us.

**Blake: **He must still be inside, I'm going back for him.

Before I could return inside we suddenly saw Corsac come flying out of the house before landing at our feet. Suddenly we felt the ground shake violently before part of the house began to collapse.

**Blake: **Carlos!!!

As the shaking stopped I couldn't believe what just happened. Soon we heard Corsac laughing like a maniac, Sun went over to him as he grabbed him by the collar and threatened him with one of his guns.

**Sun: **What did you do you insane creep?! What's happening to our friend!

**Corsac: **That foolish child is getting what he deserves, as we speak the unstable gravity dust will continue to increase gravity until it destroys itself, but not before the boy dies.

**Sun: **You monster!! How do we stop it?!

**Corsac: **You can't. Either he dies under all that rubble, or he will be crushed by the constant increase in gravity. A most fitting end for a worthless bug.

Sun, having heard enough knocked him out with a single hit. Meanwhile I tried running back inside to get to Carlos hoping that I could save him. Unfortunately my father got to me before I could get close enough to try.

**Blake: **Dad let me go!!! I have to save him!!!

**Ghira: **Blake you can't, it's too dangerous! You'll be trapped in there as well.

**Blake: **I don't care! He needs me! I need him!

I could only scream at my father as I continued to struggle as best as I could, all I wanted was to save Carlos, to see him one last time. I felt myself cry over the thought of losing him again. I didn't want to repeat what happened last time, I didn't want to leave him behind again, not ever again.

**Blake: **Carlos please, if... if you can hear me than please come back to me! I can't lose you again, you mean the world to me! Please come back!

I fell to my knees as I just cried my heart out, my father and my mother holding me as I let out all my emotions.

**Blake: **I love you Carlos, I don't want to go on without you. So please, please come back to me.

( Normal pov )

I was in so much pain. So much pain that I couldn't even cry out for help. I was scared beyond anything I've ever felt before. I could feel the constant weight of the rubble on top of me, every few seconds I felt it grow heavier and heavier. I couldn't breathe properly so I removed my mask to try and get as much air as possible. I thought that this was it, this was how I was going to spend my last moments in life. Right now I felt so scared and alone that I didn't know what to do, it was so dark that I felt completely hopeless.

I started to look back at everything I went through since I came here to Remnant. In the end I can safely say that it's been a crazy adventure, but now I'm at the end. If I have one regret it's not seeing my friends and family one last time. I really wish I had more time to spend with them.

**Carlos: **( So this is how my story ends? I never thought I would go out like this, actually I never really thought about how I would go out, but at least I made something of myself in the end right? )

I felt the weight of the rubble grow even heavier as it suddenly became harder to breathe, I felt my eyes grow heavy, the world around me began to grow quieter as I began to drift off for what might as well be the final time.

_... Carlos!..._

**Carlos: **( Who's that? )

_... I need him!..._

**Carlos: **( Is... that Blake? )

I could faintly hear Blake calling out to me. At first I thought it was just me hearing things. Now I realized that it was definitely her.

**Blake: **_Carlos please, if... if you can hear me than please come back to me! I can't lose you again, you mean the world to me! Please come back!_

I wish I could, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't get up. Whatever was going on I felt incredibly heavy that I couldn't even lift myself up, there was no way I could lift all this rubble off of me in time. As another surge of energy went off some of the pipes broke as water began to fill up. Some of the rubble came loose as the light of the moon began to shine over me, as I looked down at the rising water I noticed my mask at the bottom of it. I also noticed my reflection, half of my face was covered by my mask and the other half was staring back at me. All I could think about was whether or not I lived up to the name of my hero, as I looked back at everything I went through I remembered what I told myself back on the ship.

**Carlos: **( Am I really okay with just being _amazing_? Or do I want to be _ultimate_! )

Taking a deep breath, or as deep as I could possibly get in this situation, I placed my hands firmly on the ground as I prepared to push with all my strength.

**Carlos: **C-Come... on... Spider... Man, Come... on Spider... Man, Come on... Spider-Man. COME ON SPIDER-MAN!!!!!

I thought back to every challenge Spider-Man has ever had to face. No matter the odds he always managed to pull through in the end. That was what he inspired in me, and this was no different. No matter what I will pull through.

As I struggled to stand up I felt every muscle in my body screaming in pain, but I did my best to ignore the pain because it hurt a lot more to know Blake was crying. I made a promise to be there for my friends, and I wasn't about to let getting buried alive stop me.

Without realizing it my aura began to glow around me, slowly it encased my body in a ghost like construct of Spider-Man himself as I began lifting the rubble. Even as the gravity grew heavier I continued to push through.

Meanwhile with everyone else, the crowd that had begun to gather became silent as they noticed something moving underneath the partially ruined house. It looked like something was coming out from the ground, it took a few moments before people could see me trying to stand with every ounce of strength I had.

**Female Faunus: **Hey what's happening over there?

**Male Faunus: **I think someone is coming out!

Blake and the others kept a careful watch as they noticed me almost free of the debris, another increase in gravity made me fall to one knee but I didn't let that stop me as I tried getting back up.

**Sun: **Come on Carlos you got this! Show us what Spider-Man can do!

**Faunus: **Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Spider-Man!

As the crowd started cheering I could only focus on giving it my all, with one last bit of effort I threw all the debris that was piled on top of me off to the side. As the gravity increased again the dust crystal rolled over to me, wasting no time I used all my strength and shattered it in one hit, the resulting explosion knocked me to the far side of the ruined building as I landed somewhat safely. Luckily my aura protected me as the rest of it started to wear off.

Blake came running after me as fast as possible, once she got close to me she didn't hesitate to hold me in an extremely tight hug as she started crying into my shoulder.

**Carlos: **Blake... take it easy... everything hurts.

**Blake: **You're okay, I'm so happy you're okay.

As she faced me she didn't waste time giving me the most passionate kiss ever. I began to hold her like I used to, we would have kept going but the brain can only last so long without oxygen.

**Carlos: **Wow. I really missed that.

**Blake: **So did I.

**Carlos: **I love you Blake.

**Blake: **I love you too, so very much.

As she helped me get up we began to walk back to the crowd that had gathered here. Once we got close enough Kali came over to me to help keep me up as Blake had one last important thing to do.

**Blake: **Humans didn't do this. We did this: Faunus. We did this to ourselves.

As she began to inspire the people I felt myself drift off to sleep. I knew that once I wake up we had a fight to prepare for, but I was more than ready. No matter how difficult things will get I will be there to fight for my friends. It's what Spider-Man would do, and so will I.


	14. Chapter14

**Battle at the Vault: Spider vs Spring and Fall**

It's been about two weeks since we took down the White Fang over in Menagerie, since then we have been hard at work training any Faunus that volunteered to join us in preparation for battle. Right now we were sailing on the ship that brought us to the island giving our troops some last minute training for tonight. Across the deck of the ship you could see everyone following our instructions on combat to better protect themselves and each other.

**Carlos: **That's good keep it up. Remember not to let the adrenaline get to you, the most important thing is to keep calm during situations like this.

**Male Faunus: **I will, thank you Spider-Man.

**Carlos: **Hey I said you can just call me Carlos, we don't have to be so formal.

As their training progressed I can see the look of determination in their eyes, they really wanted to prove themselves tonight and I knew they had what it takes to make a difference. After another 20 minutes Ghira and Kali took over for me as I made my way back to my room where a very special kitten was waiting for me, once I got inside I could see Blake just happily reading one of her books on our bed.

**Carlos: **Hey kitten, did you miss me?

**Blake: **Of course I missed you, you've been helping them with training since this morning and I have been lonely. I demand snuggles.

**Carlos: **Alright, I won't argue about that.

As we got comfortable I began running my hands through her hair. I really missed moments like this between us where we didn't have to focus on the outside world, all we needed was just the two of us.

**Blake: **So, how does it feel having your spider abilities back? You must be pretty relieved.

**Carlos: **I am, I can't tell you how lost I felt when I woke up and realized they were gone. These abilities were always something special to me and to suddenly have them taken away like that... I just felt incomplete in a way.

**Blake: **I see. I guess I sort of understand what you mean, after all that's how I felt the night I had to leave you. I felt like a part of me was taken away. I know it was because I ran away, but still I felt like I didn't have a choice. I'm so sorry for what I did and I promise I will do whatever I can to make it up to you.

**Carlos: **Well now that you mention it, there is one thing you can do that can help.

**Blake: **What?

**Carlos: **You can kiss me and we can take a nap together, I have a feeling that we're going to need our full strength for tonight so we might as well get some sleep. What do you say?

**Blake: **I say, come here you.

As she pulled me in for a kiss we weren't aware of her Mom listening in on us, she had a smile on her face knowing that her daughter had found someone that truly made her happy.

A few hours passed by and soon we made it to Mantle. Our objective was simple, stop the White Fang from destroying Haven Academy and protect the people. I once again put on my spider suit which Blake was able to repair after the incident at her home, well except for my mask since I wasn't afraid to show my identity to our enemies. I had my swords strapped to my back and my web shooters fully loaded. The last thing I had on me was the silver wristband that Jonathan left for me, over the last couple of weeks it's become somewhat of a good luck charm and I felt like I needed to wear it tonight. Right now our forces were waiting in the shadows a fair distance away from the school to avoid detection, Illia had gone ahead of us to disable the bombs that had been planted and was going to report back soon. Just as everything was going smoothly my spider sense picked up something from the school, I got really worried about the others as they were probably already fighting Cinder and her teammates.

**Blake: **Carlos what's wrong?

**Carlos: **Spider sense is picking up something inside. It's probably Cinder and the others.

**Blake: **Go.

**Carlos: **Huh?

**Blake: **I said go, if you think they need you than don't let me stop you. We can handle the situation out here. Besides, if you feel that our friends need your help than go help them, that's what superheroes are supposed to do right?

I looked at her as she had complete faith in me. After giving her a quick peck on the cheek I began making my way over to the main building as quietly as possible. Now that my powers finally came back this was going to be a lot easier for me. After a few close calls I was able to get to the skylight as I saw the situation: Jaune was just starting to use his semblance to help Weiss heal from her injuries while Nora guarded them, meanwhile Ren, Oscar/Ozpin, Qrow, Ruby and Yang were fighting back against our enemies. Once I opened the skylight I began crawling on the ceiling keeping myself out of sight, once I got in place I dropped down and shot a web line on to Mercury's back, he turned to face me only for my foot to meet his face.

**Carlos: **Hey Merc, hope you don't mind me crashing the party!

As I sent him flying I rushed towards Emerald as we clashed blades before I felt my spider sense warn me of Hazel trying to get me from behind, I quickly blinded him with my webbing before I jumped back to my friends.

**Ruby: **Carlos you're okay!

**Carlos: **Not just okay, I'm back and better than ever! Where's Cinder?

**Yang: **She and my Mom took the Spring Maiden down there!

She pointed to the entrance to the vault, I didn't have any time to waste.

**Carlos: **Okay here's the plan, you guys stay here, keep doing what you do best to take them down.

**Ren: **What about you?

**Carlos: **I've got a little score to settle down in the vault. See you guys soon.

As I began running towards the entrance to the vault my path was suddenly blocked off by an army of Adam's. At first I felt really terrified, I didn't want to lose control of myself like last time, but I had to remember that this was Emerald's doing, I wasn't about to lose control of myself. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

**Carlos: **Okay spider sense, do your thing.

As I began running ahead with my eyes shut I felt my senses kick in, the first " Adam " that attacked me was only an illusion as his sword passed right through me, the next one was actually Mercury, I dodged his kick as I shot a web line to him and managed to throw him towards Hazel. The last few were only illusions, as I opened my eyes I ran through them and jumped into the entrance as I began to free fall. On my way down I heard somebody screaming in pain, I recognized that as Vernal, which means that Cinder was trying to take away her power since she still thought Vernal was the Spring Maiden.

**Carlos: **I gotta hurry, come on Spidey go faster!

I shot weblines and used it as a slingshot to boost myself and I made it to the bottom in no time. Luckily neither Cinder nor Raven noticed me, but my spider sense was going crazy.

**Cinder: **What is this? Where's the power?!

**Raven: **You won't find it, because Vernal is not the Spring Maiden. I AM!!!

**Cinder: **So, Vernal was a decoy the whole time. The last Spring Maiden must have trusted you a great deal. I bet that was foolish.

**Carlos: **Speaking of foolish, did you honestly believe that dress goes with that haircut? Seriously that look is so 5 years ago.

They both turned to face me as I made my way over to them.

**Cinder: **Well well, if it isn't the fabled warrior. Have you decided to become an ally of the Maidens and join us, or are you going to make the same mistake as before and try and get in my way again.

**Carlos: **Sorry Señorita Scarface, but like I told you before I am not interested in bad girls. I came here to stop you and the worlds worst excuse of a mother.

**Raven: **So you're one of the two the original Maidens chose as one their champions? You don't seem like much of a threat. And yet you truly believe you can stand against us?

**Carlos: **I won't know unless I try.

As I got my swords ready my spider sense warned me of an attack from behind, Cinder used her magical powers to boost her speed to get behind me and was about to take my head off with a pair of scimitars made of volcanic glass, but luckily for me I was able to deflect her strikes and fight back.

**Cinder: **It seems the little spider has gotten stronger since last time, but your powers are nothing compared to those of a Maiden!

**Carlos: **Well why don't you go and find one and let her be the judge of that cuz all I see are a coward and a lady who could really use some moisturizer.

As Cinder transformed her scimitars into a large staff I ducked underneath her swings as I focused my aura into my swords and attacked her Grimm arm. The strike caused her intense pain as she jumped back to get herself some time to rest.

**Raven: **Aura can't protect your arm, it's Grimm. You turned yourself into a monster just for power.

**Cinder: **Look who's talking... Why aren't you helping me, we're supposed to be allies aren't we?!

**Carlos: **Wow, I can't believe you actually think Raven is on your side. She's the leader of a bandit tribe for a reason, I'm pretty sure lying and manipulating others is in her job description.

**Raven: **I couldn't agree more.

Suddenly Raven was right behind me but luckily I figured she would try something like this so I had my swords all charged up and fought back. As we began to fight one another I began to get an idea on how strong someone might be when they had time to understand the powers of a Maiden, Raven was already a dangerous opponent on her own, now she was leagues above most Huntsman and Huntresses.

**Raven: **Not bad, but you're still outclassed little boy, why don't you make this easier on yourself and give up!

**Carlos: **Sorry but I don't take orders from criminals, sociopaths or bad parents. And lady, you're all of those things!

As I ducked from one of Raven's katana strikes I immediately had to jump out of the way as Cinder flew over me in an attempt to attack Raven with a broadsword. The two of them began to clash at incredible speed as I did my best to keep watch. The resulting clash of their powers going against each other caused several explosions so strong that I had to use my talons to keep me in place. As I kept watching them I decided to join in as I swung over to one of the walls and started running over to their position, as I got closer I noticed that I began to keep up with their movements, it was as if my eyes were able to keep track of them even if they moving at super speed.

**Carlos: **( Whoa, how am I still able to... Carlos you idiot! You have the eyes of Spider-Man 2099! Of course you can keep track of them! )

Once I got a fix on where they were I jumped over the falling stalactites as I made my way to one of the larger ones that was falling and shot it with as much gravity dust as possible to keep it in place. Once I did I saw the two of them land on it and before they could attack the other I started shooting at them as I jumped over to them. Cinder was the first to try and kill me but I was easily dodging her attacks, as she was about to hit me with an overhead swing everything around me slowed down, I backflipped out of the way and I noticed what appeared to be an afterimage of me.

**Carlos: **( Awesome, looks like I have accelerated vision and I'm fast enough to make an afterimage. )

As Cinder failed to get me Raven tried to attack her her a sword infused with lightning and ice, she swung her blade with enough speed and power to create energy beams, Cinder was fortunate enough to dodge the attacks but they were moving so fast I got knocked off, I dropped my swords as I began to fall and my web shooters were busted thanks to those attacks.

**Carlos: **Okay don't panic, I still have my organic webs and there's nothing close enough for me to swing from okay I can start panicking!!!!!!

As I fell I heard a beeping sound coming from my left wrist. Soon a voice came from the wristband I forgot I had with me.

**????: **Now activating emergency protocol. Armor model 17A, codename: Iron Spider is now online.

As I continued to fall I felt the wristband open up and began to cover me in liquid like nanotech, soon I was suited up in all new armor modeled after the MCU version. I landed completely unharmed as I took a quick second to admire the new tech.

**Carlos: **This. Is. AWESOME!!!! Peter was right it does smell like a new car in here.

**????: **Good evening Carlos, I am pleased to see that Mr. Starks design of your personal armor is to your liking.

**Carlos: **Wait that voice, is that KAREN?

**KAREN: **Yes that's correct, Mr. Stark believed this voice would be satisfactory since he claims this is the exact same one used in another spider suit for a boy named Peter Parker.

**Carlos: **My little brother knows me so well, anyway KAREN, I bet there's a lengthy tutorial on how to use this but right now I need to get back up there.

**KAREN: **Understood, would you like me to play any music from your scroll.

**Carlos: **Seriously, you can do that?

**KAREN: **Of course, as long as the CCT towers are functioning I can easily access your scroll even if we're across an entire kingdom.

**Carlos: **Wow, he really went all out huh? Alright play the song " Inferno " please.

**KAREN: **Certainly.

**( Btw, the song is the opening to the anime " Fire Force " I don't own the song or band or anime or manga in any way at all. )**

**Carlos: **Let's do this!

I activated the thrusters and began to take off, soon I flew past Cinder and Raven as they were simply floating in air before we began charging at each other. This new armor was amazing, Jonathan did an incredible job with it, even if it was my first time using it felt like second nature to me as I got used to it really fast.

**Carlos: **That's right ladies, science has taken what was once perfect and made it even better! Your looking at the all new, all different, friendly neighborhood Iron Spider!

**Raven: **Do you really think some new outfit will make all the difference?

**Carlos: **I don't think it will, I _know _it will!

**Cinder: **Than lets see what breaks first, that armor or your body!

As we continued to clash against one another I decided to try out my new toys as I blasted them with my repulsers. The armor was infused with multiple dust crystals and a next generation arc reactor. As Cinder tried to use her flames on me I retaliated with my own as we were pretty even. Raven tried to swing a large katana of ice at me but I avoided the attempt and used electric and water dust with my repulsers for a super effective hydroelectric attack.

**Carlos: **Now that was _shocking_!

Cinder tried to attack me with a barrage of fireballs, I easily flew fast enough to avoid them as they caused more rocks to fall, as they did I webbed up as many as possible and used them as oversized projectiles.

**Carlos: **Time for a little rock and roll!!

As I kept launching rocks at them they both created swords to easily cut through them. Raven infused her katana with wind dust and used her powers to amplify it and sent beam attacks that hit with the force of a windstorm.

**Carlos: **Hey anyone else feel a draft in here? I hope I don't catch a cold.

As we continued to fight Yang had just made it to the vault, she noticed my swords in front of her and before she could think I was dead she looked up to see me fighting two Maidens at once.

**Yang: **Is that Carlos?!

Back to me, having enough of me getting in their way both Cinder and Raven charged up their auras as much as possible and they were able to blindside me, they rushed at me with several strikes that I couldn't counter before they kicked me hard enough to send me back to the ground. As I got up both my spider sense and the armors scanners picked up something from above, both Raven and Cinder had pooled their magic together to create a giant flaming orb of orange and blue fire.

**Carlos: **That doesn't look good, KAREN any ideas?

**KAREN: **You can attempt to repel the attack by using all the dust available with your repulsers, however there is a chance you may not succeed.

**Carlos: **Is there anything I can do to boost my chances?

**KAREN: **There is, this armor utilizes your aura as well, you can use it to enhance your attack but I should warn you that you will be severely exhausted and should only use this method as a last resort.

**Carlos: **Alright, start redirecting all power and dust into the repulsers.

**KAREN: **Affirmative, redirecting all power now.

As the energy was being collected I cupped my hands together to my side.

**Carlos: **I've always wanted to do this, I just hope it won't be my last.

**Cinder: **Any last words Spider-Man?

**Carlos: **Just this. Kaaaaa... Meeeeeeee...

**Raven: **Goodbye insect.

**Carlos: **Haaaaaa... Meeeeeeeeee...

**Cinder/Raven: **This is where you die!!!!

**Carlos: **HAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!

Both of our attacks were launched, their giant orb of fire and magic against my Kamehameha infused with arc reactor energy and dust. As the two attacks met in the middle the struggle over which attack was stronger had begun, the wind began to rage as both attacks exhibited tremendous power. Slowly my attack had begun to be pushed back, I was slowly losing my footing until I felt someone holding me, I looked back and saw Yang.

**Carlos: **Yang what are you doing?! Get back it's too dangerous!

**Yang: **No, I'm staying here! You need all the help you can get so I'm helping!

Rather than argue with her I nodded to let her know I accepted her help.

**Carlos: **KAREN, infuse my aura. As much as possible, enough to break through!

**KAREN: **Affirmative, now infusing aura.

I felt myself grow weaker but I continued to hold strong, I wasn't about to let Yang down, with one final shout I gave all that I had into my attack as it began to overpower the Maidens. Their attack was pushed back and soon the explosion was enough to illuminate the entire vault in a blinding light. Once the light died down I noticed Yang holding on to me as Cinder did her best to keep herself up, she had multiple injuries as she looked at us with pure hatred in her eyes.

**Cinder: **I will not be made a fool, by the likes of you!

She crafted a bow with arrows infused with what little power she had remaining, before she could fire she was suddenly impaled from behind by a sword made of ice. She turned to face Raven who was the one responsible for it.

**Raven: **If you were stronger or more clever, you'd remember... to watch your back.

**Cinder: **D-Damn you... Raven.

As Raven pulled out her sword Cinder began to fall, her body became incased in ice as the last thing she saw was the smug look on Raven's face. As she started to float back down I told Yang to go and hide before Raven could see her, if she saw her now than she wouldn't open the Vault. Following my advice she ran back to where she was before while I pretended to be knocked out. Once I heard the sound of the Vault being opened I got up and approached Raven.

**Raven: **Are you really going to try and stop me? I can tell you're exhausted, be grateful I didn't kill you before and just walk away.

**Carlos: **I think you have me confused with someone else, I'm not the one who's going to stop you.

Yang began to approach us, I knew this was an important moment for her so I went over to the elevator to give them some privacy. Hearing their argument in person was even more painful than when I originally saw it back home. I knew this was especially painful for Yang, but in the end I knew that she was a stronger person for it. After several minutes she came over to me with the relic of knowledge in her hands. I deformed the mask so she could look at me properly as she hugged me.

**Yang: **I really missed you.

**Carlos: **How you feeling? That must've been pretty difficult for you.

**Yang: **It was, but you're here so that makes it better.

She handed me my guns that she attached to her belt earlier as we rode the elevator back to the others. When we made it to the top the fighting had stopped and we showed everyone the relic.

**Mercury: **Emerald what's wrong?

I could see Emerald on the verge of using her semblance to the fullest, I jumped in front of our friends as Emerald's semblance activated. The illusion of Salem was... I can't even begin to describe how terrifying it was, I knew it wasn't real and yet I couldn't stop shaking. Even so I mustered whatever courage I had and attacked it with my swords.

**Carlos: **GETSUGA TENSHOU!!!!

The blast was enough to break the illusion and part of the wall. They had gotten away, but the important thing was that our mission was a success, Haven was kept safe and our friends made it to the end.

I looked over at team RWBY as they embraced one in a group hug, suddenly I was pulled by Nora who wanted me to join the members of team JNPR in their group hug.

**Carlos: **It's good to see you guys again.

**Jaune: **Looks like you had a rough night.

**Carlos: **I think we all did, but there's something else I need to do right now.

I began to walk over to Qrow and Oscar as they were discussing our next move.

**Oscar: **We need to take the lamp to Atlas.

**Carlos: **Actually...

I used my webs to snag the lamp from them and into my hands.

**Carlos: **Sorry everyone, but the lamp is coming with me.


	15. Chapter15

**The Man in Spider-Man part 1**

**( Flashback: 1 week ago )**

The sun shone brightly over the island of Menagerie, all the Faunus who volunteered to join us on our mission to protect Haven Academy began boarding the ship that would take us there. The Captain was more than happy to assist us since both Blake and I helped him out during our individual trips to the island.

**Ghira: **I can't thank you enough for assisting us in our time of need.

**Captain: **It's not a problem at all. In fact if anything I should be thanking you, it's not everyday that you're asked by the Cheif of an island for something like this. Plus you and your residents have been nothing but kind to me so how could I refuse.

**Ghira: **So tell me, how much time do we have until we need to depart?

**Captain: **If we want to make it on time I would say we should be setting sail within the next hour or so.

**Ghira: **I see, in that case I'll go make sure everyone is properly prepared.

While this was going on I was on the top deck of the ship practicing my spider powers, ever since they came back that night during the White Fang's raid on the Belladonna home I took every opportunity to get myself accustomed to using them again and so far I was making excellent progress. Just as I was about to finish up I got a telepathic message from an old acquaintance.

**Madame Web: **_I see that you've regained your strength again young spider._

**Carlos: **Madame Web? It's good to hear from you again, is everything alright?

**Madame Web: **_For the moment yes, but there is something I wish to discuss with you before you partake in your journey to Haven._

**Carlos: **Does it have to do with Cinder or the Maidens?

**Madame Web: **_Not really. Now that you've mended your spirit and have once again taken the role as this worlds Spider-Man I believe you would benefit from a little assistance that I know you will greatly appreciate._

**Carlos: **If you plan on telling me anything hopefully it's how to get rid of this stupid curse on my back.

**Madame Web: **_Actually that is precisely what I had in mind._

**Carlos: **Wait really?! I thought I was just joking around.

**Madame Web: **_In any case, first I must ask if there is anything you might know about removing your curse._

**Carlos: **Actually, I remember Ozpin saying that in order for us to remove it we needed all four relics in our possession. I think he might have also mentioned that both Jonathan and I had to be present in order to remove it safely.

**Madame Web: **_I see. What if I told you that you only needed one of the relics and that the two of don't have to be together in order for its removal?_

**Carlos: **I would say why didn't Ozpin tell us that sooner. He could have saved us a lot of trouble if he came clean about. Then again I guess I'm not one to talk about coming clean.

**Madame Web: **_Perhaps. Regardless I need you to pay attention. If you wish to remove the curse from both you and your brother than it is imperative that you succeed in making sure events come to pass as you know them._

**Carlos: **If you're talking about Raven beating Cinder at the Vault than I agree, just don't be surprised if I end up fighting both of them.

**Madame Web: **_Agreed, now here is what you must do._

**( Timeskip- Present Day)**

**Carlos: **Sorry everyone, but the lamp is coming with me.

Everyone was basically a little bit surprised that I decided to take the relic for myself. I had this serious expression on my face that showed everyone I wasn't joking.

**Carlos: **The relic of knowledge, in my hands at last. To think an item such as this has the potential to change the world.

**Ruby: **Carlos, are you feeling alright?

**Carlos: **Oh I'm better than alright Ruby Rose. With this I finally have the power to... ( chuckle ) to... I'm sorry, I'm sorry I can't...

I couldn't help myself, the look on everyone's faces was so priceless I couldn't hold my laughter in any more.

**Carlos: **You should see the look on your faces. You guys look so freaked out it's hilarious.

As I began laughing I was unaware of Weiss walking up to me and once she got close to me she hit me on the head with as much force as possible.

**Carlos: **OW! Weiss what the heck was that for?!

**Weiss: **For scaring us half to death you complete dolt! After what we just went through did you really think this was appropriate?

**Carlos: **Sorry.

Afterwards I was caught off guard by a hug from Weiss as I returned the favor.

**Carlos: **It's good to see you again Ice Queen.

**Weiss: **Just for tonight I will let that slide. It's great to see you again too.

As she let go I was almost blindsided by a hug from Ruby, thankfully I braced for impact and kept myself from falling over.

**Carlos: **Nice to see you again Red Riding Hood. It's nice to see all of you again. Now if you'll excuse me I am going to take this relic and take care of business.

**Ruby: **Wait I thought you were joking about taking the relic.

**Carlos: **Kind of, I actually need this for something important down in the Vault. You're all welcome to join me if you want. I'll be down there if you need me.

As I walked over to the elevator I was soon joined by the others as we made our descent, it took about two trips but once everyone had made it to the bottom I decided to let everyone in on what I was planning.

**Carlos: **So, I'm guessing you're all interested in why I brought you down here this fine evening.

**Nora: **Well yeah, first you come back after being passed out for who knows how long, next thing we know you start kicking bad guy butt like usual all while being some sort of legendary hero.

**Ren: **I think what Nora is trying to stay is that a lot has happened in the short time you've been gone and with everything we've learned over the past few weeks I think we deserve some explanations.

**Carlos: **And I promise you that you'll get it. First things first though, I need to contact someone. ( Madame Web if you can hear me, I'm ready when you are. )

Soon a familiar purple mist began to surround us, just then a bright light flashed quickly. Once we opened our eyes again we saw the mist had disappeared and Madame Web had made her presence known.

**Ruby: **Uh Carlos, who's that lady? Do you know her?

**Carlos: **Yeah, you can call her an acquaintance of mine. Everyone allow me to introduce you to the one and only Madame Web.

**Madame Web: **It is nice to meet you everyone, it is also a pleasure to see you once again in person young Spider-Man.

**Carlos: **It's nice to see you too, so as you requested I got the relic and now you're going to help me get rid of the curse correct.

**Madame Web: **Of course, but I must warn you once more that once you begin this process you must see it through to the end. Do you truly believe that you are ready to undergo this trial?

**Blake: **What trial? Carlos what's going on, are you about to do something dangerous again?

**Carlos: **Possibly. Look I know this is dangerous but if I want to able to help everyone else without this curse possibly stopping me than it's necessary I do this.

**Yang: **Still are you really sure that this will get rid of that mark on your back?

**Madame Web: **I can assure you that this is the only way. Your enemies have only been slowed down as of right now. If you are to have any chance of success than it is vital that we take advantage of any opportunity to aid you for your future battles.

**Carlos: **So what do I have to do in order to get started?

**Madame Web: **First you must take the relic and allow a single drop of your blood to touch the ancient artifact, this will allow it to become temporarily in tune with your aura. After that I can help create a mental link between you and it, beyond that it is all up to you whether or not you succeed.

I did as Madame Web instructed, as she held the relic with her psychic abilities I deformed my gauntlet and removed my glove from underneath, using my talons I made a small cut on my palm as I let a drop of blood fall onto the relic. The mystical item began to glow with an aura similar to mine as my own began to react to it. All of a sudden we began to hear a steady sound emanating from the relic, as we listened to it carefully it almost sounded like a heartbeat, more specifically it sounded like mine as I put my hand on my chest and found that it matched perfectly.

**Madame Web: **Now Carlos I need you to enter a meditative position and calm your mind as I attempt to connect your mind to the relic. Once the connection has been made you will lose all connection to the outside world as you enter the realm of your mind. There you shall face the manifestation of your curse one on one. Should you succeed you will finally be rid the curse that binds both you and your brother.

**Carlos: **Alright.

I looked at my friends once more before sitting down on the ground as if I were meditating, I closed my eyes as I began to feel my mind wander. I felt lighter as if I was being separated from my body, when I opened my eyes I noticed I was in this space where it seemed like the sky went on forever as the surface was crystal clear water that reflected the sky like a mirror. I looked down at the water as I noticed I was back in my Last Stand outfit from when I first came to Remnant, I began walking around trying to see if there was any clue that would tell me what I should do. As I kept walking I was unaware of a familiar menacing figure approaching me ready to fight.

* * *

Meanwhile the others were wondering what exactly I was doing as my body suddenly became completely unresponsive to anything from the outside.

**Ruby: **So what do we do now? Are we really just supposed to wait for him to come back?

**Madame Web: **Unfortunately there is nothing more we can do than simply wait for him. Until then I believe I may be of assistance to you. Young man may you please step forward.

Everyone turned to who she was facing as they turned their attention towards Oscar. He hesitantly approached Madame Web as she placed the palm of her hand on his forehead. After a moment of concentration Oscar's eyes glowed as his aura was restored allowing Ozpin to take control over their shared body.

**Ozpin: **That was quite the experience. Tell me, how did you manage to restore our aura so quickly?

**Madame Web: **There are many things that I am capable of accomplishing, simply restoring ones aura is quite easy after years of practice.

**Ozpin: **I see. So tell me, why exactly are you here and who are you?

**Madame Web: **I'm afraid there is little time for me to truly explain why I have come here, but what I can tell is that I am an ally of sorts and I believe that it is time for you and your students to learn the truth.

**Jaune: **What truth?

**Madame Web: **The truth that you aren't truly alone in this universe. That in all of reality there exists a multitude of worlds similar to this one.

**Weiss: **Are you really suggesting that other worlds might actually exist? I'm sorry but I think that's much too complicated to believe.

**Madame Web: **And yet you all live in a world where magic still exists. The notion that parallel worlds exist shouldn't be too surprising.

**Yang: **Still, asking us to believe that other worlds are a real thing is a bit of a stretch. But what does that have to do with Carlos and Jonathan?

**Madame Web: **Tell me Ozpin, have you told the children anything in regards as to why the boys were brought into this world?

**Ozpin: **During the tournament I did explain to team RWBY a few things, I even show them the legend about the champions that were chosen by the Maidens to save our world.

**Madame Web: **As I recall one of the texts mentions that they would bring into the world champions to fight in their time of need.

**Blake: **Yeah I remember it saying that back in Ozpin's office.

**Madame Web: **That particular passage was actually meant to be taken quite literally. You see, both Carlos and Jonathan are not from Vale or any of the four kingdoms, but from another dimension entirely.

...

...

...

...

...

**Everyone: **WHAT?!

**Ruby: **Are you serious... you're saying that...

**Nora: **We're friends with aliens?!

* * *

Back to me...

I kept wandering around and so far there wasn't much for me to do around here. Everything was so barren that I felt this was going to go on forever. I knew that this wasn't going to end until I beat this curse, the problem was I had no idea how to get started.

**Carlos: **So am I supposed to just keep walking or is something going to jump out at me?

I really wished I kept my mouth shut cuz at that moment I felt something grab me by the back of my head as they threw me into the air before pulling me down hard to the ground.

**Venom: **Aww what's the matter? Spider sense didn't tingle?

There he stood in all his grotesque glory. He was definitely taller and more muscular than me, while his appearance matched the one from the new Venom movie the symbol on his chest and back was the same as my mark.

**( For reference, imagine the Venom symbol from the video game Spider-Man Web of Shadows. As stated above Venom's appearance is that of the movie Venom. )**

**Carlos: **Can't believe I forgot spider sense doesn't work on you. Let me guess, two men enter, one man leaves am I right?

**Venom: **Very. Once I get rid of you my curse will have no choice but to destroy your physical body in the process. I will take great pleasure in destroying you from the inside out.

**Carlos: **We'll see about that.

I stood back up and prepared myself for my showdown with Venom.

**Venom: **I have been looking forward to this Spider, you have much to pay for!

**Carlos: **Watch out Venom, here comes the Spider-Man!

* * *

( Blake's pov )

**Blake: **Are you telling us that they're from another world?

**Madame Web: **Correct.

We all just stood there unable to say a word, the only person that seemed to be unaffected was the young boy who I just learned was Ozpin inhabiting a new body.

**Madame Web: **I can see that you aren't entirely convinced, let me show you something that might just change your mind.

The room was soon illuminated by a large construct that resembled a giant web, within each segment we saw different images of...

**Blake: **Are those images of Carlos?

**Madame Web: **Not quite, what you see are the many versions of a hero known throughout the multiverse as Spider-Man. There are countless dimensions, each with their own Spider-Man or Spider-Woman that is significant to that particular reality.

**Weiss: **So if what your saying is true, how does that explain us and our universe? You said that each one has their own spider so what happened to Carlos's home universe?

**Madame Web: **Nothing. You see both Carlos and Jonathan were much like everyone else in their universe. Allow me to show you.

As she began to concentrate the web began to glow as the images began to change. We now saw footage of a large city, the people were just simply going about their daily lives. The image changed until we saw two familiar faces, it was both of them at school, although I did notice they were in two different uniforms.

**Madame Web: **Before they came to Remnant both Carlos and Jonathan were just your average high school students. Growing up they both were introduced to stories of heroes performing incredible feats of strength and bravery.

**Ruby: **Just like me and you huh Yang?

**Yang: **Yeah, Mom was always telling us stories of heroes fighting bad guys and saving people. I guess these two are exactly the same as us.

**Madame Web: **Indeed. In fact I'm positive that you're also quite familiar with these particular heroes yourselves.

The image changed as we saw a slightly younger version of the two of them reading comic books together with the images on the cover being two very familiar faces.

**Jaune: **So the semblance's they have, are those based on those comics they read as kids?

**Madame Web: **In a way yes. It is more accurate to say that these two heroes in particular made a great impression on them when they were both quite young. Because of that they strived to better themselves and the each other.

We then saw images of the two of them studying for school as well as doing physical training. I had to admit it was actually kind of adorable watching a much younger version of our friends trying so hard to be like their role models.

**Madame Web: **As they grew older the results of their determination and hard work became a part of who they are. Jonathan was already gifted with an interest in technology that was only further enhanced upon his arrival. Fitting for someone who idolizes the invincible Iron Man.

**Yang: **And I'm guessing that Carlos was already like this Spider-Man guy in a lot of ways right?

**Madame Web: **Yes he was, however that was both a blessing and a curse.

We were a bit confused until we saw more glimpses of their past. While it seemed that Jonathan was somewhat popular back home it looked like Carlos was the exact opposite.

**Madame Web: **For many years he has strived to better himself because of the constant struggles he had to face in his life. While he did have a family that cared for him he would soon find that those he was meant to socialize with would prove quite troublesome.

The images showed us various parts of his life, we were very surprised to see the images mainly focused on him being bullied at different ages.

**Ruby: **Is that really what he had to go through back home? Why isn't anyone helping him?

**Madame Web: **Unfortunately he had very few friends and since he and his brother attended different schools he was forced to handle these situations on his own. Even though it seems difficult, in the end he didn't allow himself to remain discouraged for very long.

The last images showed him at a very young age, it broke my heart to see him crying as a child. The voices that surrounded him seemed to constantly grow louder, all the negativity he had to go through must have been so much for him to handle especially when he was so young, but as the images changed as he grew older all those voices slowly began to fade as he looked more and more stronger and confident as the years passed by.

**Madame Web: **Despite all he had to go through he continued to grow not only because of the people who supported him, but also because of the hero he believed in. The hero who would help define him and make him realize that he was far stronger than he believed.

We al looked towards his body as we knew he was fighting his hardest. I knew that whatever he was facing he was going to come back to us stronger than ever.

**Madame Web: **I know that things may seem rather complicated at the moment, but I know that you all still have much to accomplish together. If you have faith in one another there is nothing that can stop you from reaching your destiny.

* * *

( Normal pov )

I don't know how long we've been fighting each other. My body felt completely exhausted and bruised. I honestly don't think I even put a dent in Venom. He was definitely as strong as he looked, still I couldn't allow myself to lose now.

**Venom: **What's wrong are you getting tired? You can make this easy on yourself and simply allow me to kill you right here right now. I promise I will make it quick and painless.

**Carlos: **Sorry but I don't think so. I'm not going down without a fight, so come at me Venom!!!

**Venom: **With pleasure.

As he jumped towards me I had to leap out of the way as he began trying to use his claws to rip me into pieces, thankfully I was just fast enough to dodge his strikes as I managed to uppercut him hard enough to send him back several feet away from me.

**Venom: **Now that's what I'm talking about, you've got some real spunk there kid. But it's still not enough to beat me!

**Carlos: **Really now? Than what do you say we wrap this up!

As I began encasing him in webbing he was able to easily rip it off his body like it was nothing.

**Venom: **Oh look, streamers! Now it is a party!

He used the webbing that he ripped off and pulled me in for a punch to the face that knocked me down. I tried to get up but he had his foot on my head as he slowly began to apply pressure that prevented me from getting up.

**Venom: **This is starting to get a little dull, maybe I should just end your suffering? What do you think?

**Carlos: **I think... you should go on a diet. You're really heavy.

**Venom: **Now that's not very nice. How about I have a little fun when this is all over. Once I get rid of you I could go and have some fun with those friends of yours while wearing your body!

**Carlos: **No! You... you can't!

**Venom: **Oh but I can. First I can get rid of those stragglers from team JNPR, then that little brother of yours as well as team RWBY.

**Carlos: **No!!!!!

**Venom: **Hmmm maybe you're right. I think I might take my time with those two who captured your heart. I can start with the little kitty you seem so fond of before moving on to the blonde one that you've been thinking about recently.

**Carlos: **No... I won't let you... hurt them!!!!!!

**Venom: **Oh really now? And just how are you planning to stop me? I know all about you, I know what makes you tick and what your greatest fears are. If this is all it takes to break you than you are no hero, just a little boy wearing a costume and a mask who thinks he can do anything. Remember that I am the poison to both Carlos Ortiz and Spider-Man. I am, VENOM!!!!


	16. Chapter16

** The Man in Spider-Man part 2**

Ya know, most people around my age tend to have their own things to worry about. An average 18 year old would most likely be more concerned about studying for an upcoming test, asking the person they like if they will go out with them, you know the typical everyday kind of thing. Me however, well...

**Venom: **I am the poison to both Carlos Ortiz and Spider-Man! I am VENOM!

I have to worry about the embodiment of a supernatural curse from another world that is about to consume me and might go after my friends and family in the event I fail. So yeah, I know this isn't a competition or anything but I think I have it worse. Anyway where was I...?

Oh yeah I remember, I was about to be crushed and possibly eaten by Venom!

So yeah, there I was getting the worlds worst case of athletes foot in history, I was exhausted and Venom had me pinned down, it wasn't fair that not only was I still kind of tired from my earlier fight with both Cinder and Raven, now I had to go against someone that knew almost every move I was going to make!

**Venom: **I see that you're still not giving up, why don't we make things a little more interesting? What do you say?

**Carlos: **I say, eat taser webs!

I used the opportunity to shoot some of my electrical webbing at his leg, luckily for me the voltage was more than enough to cause him pain as he jumped off of me and backed away. As I got up again I began to laugh at how dumb I've been.

**Carlos: **Ya know it's kind of sad, here I am going up against you in my mind and I completely forgot something important that could turn the tide in my favor.

**Venom: **And just what are you talking about, there is nothing you can do to change the outcome of our battle. You will still die by my hands, that is the only outcome that awaits you!

**Carlos: **Sorry to disappoint you, but that's where I disagree. We're in _my _mind, which means...

In that instant I moved too fast for even Venom to be able to track me, I was suddenly behind him with my back towards him and the moment he turned around his body began to react as he felt the impact of several strikes attacking his body. He fell to the ground in pain as I faced him with a confident look in my eyes.

**Carlos: **... we play by _my _rules.

* * *

Meanwhile, everyone else was still busy learning all that they could about our life back on Earth. After a few minutes they had pretty much learned a great deal about the two of us, that also included how we knew about Remnant before our arrival as well as some of the events we had to go through.

**Jaune: **So they did really know about everything, the fall of Beacon, the White Fang attack, why didn't they try and stop it?!

Everyone could see how mad Jaune was, he still hadn't let go of Pyhrra's death, in fact most of us still felt the effects of that night but for him it was still lingering in his mind.

**Madame Web: **I understand your concern Mr. Arc, but you must understand that the nature of their curse prevented them from interfering with certain events.

**Jaune: **Are you saying that Pyhrra's death was one of these events, that out of all of us she was the one who was meant to die?!

**Madame Web: **Would you feel any better if it was someone else instead? What if it were another one of your teammates, or your friends, or your teachers? Would their sacrifice make you feel better about any of this?

Jaune could only stand there in silence as he thought about her words. He knew that Pyhrra's death was something that shouldn't have happened and yet he knew deep down that he wouldn't wish for anyone else he cared about to have to suffer that same fate.

**Madame Web: **I understand you are still in great pain after losing someone close to you, but do not think for a moment that the boys didn't try their best at altering what they could.

Using the Great Web she showed everyone images of the fight at Beacon Tower as Cinder and Jonathan fought one another while Pyhrra was being evacuated in the Rescue armor Jonathan had secretly implanted in her body.

**Madame Web: **As you can see Jonathan did create a plan in order to save Ms. Nikos during her battle, unfortunately his curse began to take over and he was soon overwhelmed by the manifestation of his darkest self.

The image changed as it showed Jonathan's mental battle with Ultron. They saw how during their fight the curse began to physically take over his body as Ultron began to overpower Cinder.

**Ruby: **That's pretty scary, I can't imagine what it must have been like to lose control like that.

**Blake: **I can.

They all looked at Blake as she explained that night when Venom took over. The web showed them those images as I lost myself to my anger and nearly killed Adam before I stopped myself before I went too far. It was especially painful for them to see when I tried to so hard regain myself only to be stabbed by Adam's blade.

**Yang: **So that's what happened that night, that explains some of the nightmares he had when he stayed with us at our house.

**Madame Web: **The night Beacon fell wasn't the only thing they couldn't stop. The argument between Ms. Schnee and Ms. Belladonna during your first semester is another example.

**Weiss: **So we were always meant to do that?

**Madame Web: **Yes, and because of it the two of you were able to gain trust between one another despite the troubles both of your species had to face.

**Yang: **What about all that we went through together, what would have happened if they didn't help us back then?

**Madame Web: **I can assure you that things would have gone much differently. For instance, that night when Blake ran away from Beacon she would have tried to fight Rhino on her own which would have resulted in her being hospitalized and unable to continue her goals of using her talents for the betterment of mankind.

**Blake: **Really?

**Madame Web: **Indeed, not only that but without Jonathan's help Iron Monger would have prevailed in his attempt to overthrow Roman Torchwick and the result during the first Grimm invasion of Vale would have been a success. He already had plans to design his own weapons using Dust, however without someone with intricate knowledge of the technology they had stolen they would have designed something far more dangerous and unstable.

**Ruby: **So they did change things for the better?

**Madame Web: **Yes, I know that it may seem like things haven't been easy for all of you, but all of you are much stronger than when you began your journey and you know what is at stake. Now that you are aware of the truth will you continue to fight along side the champions chosen by the Maidens, or will you abandon the battle in pursuit of a normal life?

They all looked at one another as a silent agreement was shared between them.

**Ruby: **Madame Web, when we learned the truth about what's really going on we made the decision to continue to fight. We chose this life because it meant protecting the innocent and fighting for a better future for everyone. I think I speak for all of us when I say that nothing has changed. We will continue to fight, for as long as it takes.

**Sun: **There's no way we're giving up now, we'll do whatever we can to keep going.

**Madame Web: **A wise decision, you've taught them well Ozpin.

**Ozpin: **Thank you, now we just have to wait for Carlos to return to us. How much longer until he completes his trial?

**Madame Web: **Why don't we take a look?

She focused her abilities and the web showed me and Venom fighting one another, the area we were in began to change and soon the two of us were now fighting on the SHIELD Helicarrier.

**Blake: **Is that Venom?

**Ruby: **He looks like he's really strong, but it looks like Carlos is handling himself just fine.

**Yang: **I recognize that symbol, it's the same as the mark on his back. So that's what Carlos sees as his dark side?

**Madame Web: **Correct. Venom is considered to be the opposite to Spider-Man, it's only fitting that Venom is his opponent if he wants to remove his curse.

**Weiss: **He seems to be struggling against him, isn't there anything we can do to help him?

**Madame Web: **The only thing we can do is wait. After all, thanks to all of the battles he has experienced as well as his knowledge of Spider-Man's previous battles, he is more than ready to face this challenge.

* * *

So far I was doing okay, Venom had me on the ropes for several moments but I started getting used to his attacks. Once we began trying to get some solid hits on each other we backed away and I noticed that the location changed and we were now on the Helicarrier.

**Carlos: **How did we get here?

**Venom: **You can thank me for that, you're not the only one who can manipulate the rules to his advantage.

My spider sense began to ring as Venom seemed to melt through the floor, once he disappeared I felt the whole place shake as I almost fell off, once I got my balance I turned behind me as I heard something about to approach me.

**Carlos: **( gulp ) That better not be what I think it is.

Sure enough it was a giant black tendril that almost flattened me if I didn't move out of the way in time. As the tendril retracted I saw a giant arm grab on to one side of the carrier as another grabbed onto the deck as a giant five-headed Venom appeared before me.

**Carlos: **I knew it! I was hoping this wasn't going to happen!

**Venom: _Are you scared little spider? Surrender now and I promise to keep you from suffering._**

**Carlos: **Over my dead body.

**Venom: _As you wish._**

I ran towards him as the slime that dropped from him began to form into various Grimm. As several Beowolves and Ursai charged at me I focused on dodging their attacks while I did my best to get to Venom as soon as possible.

**Carlos: **Get off me! Get off! I said get off me you little freaks!

**Venom: _Having some trouble there? If you can't handle a few Grimm how can you handle tougher enemies like Salem? I bet even someone like Adam Taurus is too much for you to handle._**

**Carlos: **What was that?!

**Venom: _You heard me. You are weak, always have been and always will be._**

Having enough of this I did my best to fight back but I got overwhelmed. I started thinking about how much I've grown, how much I experienced and all the friends I made. I wasn't alone, and I wasn't about to let any of them down.

**Carlos: **( Come on Carlos you can do this! Just break through! One. More. Time! )

As I pushed back with all my strength the Grimm backed away as I was no longer in my Last Stand suit, now I was in my own Symbiote suit. The nearest Ursa charged at me as I simply shot a tendril at it and slammed it to the other Grimm behind me.

**Carlos: **Venom, get ready for a world of pain!

**( Quick note: the black suit I'm referring to for this is the one from Marvel's Spider-Man animated series. Obviously you can imagine a different one if you wish. )**

The remaining Grimm didn't stand a chance as I easily overpowered them one by one, the stragglers began to merge together into a symbiote berserker as it ran towards me with intent to kill. I jumped into the air and pulled myself with one of my tendrils towards it as I grabbed it by the throat and began beating it senseless, with one last punch that cracked to floor I made it disappear in a heap of black smoke as I faced Venom again.

**Carlos: **That all you got?

**Venom: _Hardly._**

As I took my stance I felt my spider sense warn me of an attack from one of Venom's multiple heads, as it tried to eat me I dodged to my right as I blinded it with my webbing before I rushed to the head in the center.

**Venom: _Not so fast!_**

One of the other heads grabbed me with its tongue as it threw me high into the air, as I fell I did my best to dodge several of its tendrils trying to stab me, I focused on my instincts to help me avoid the giant heads that wanted to eat me for a midnight snack. One of the heads managed to get to me and before it could swallow me I used my talons to rip it apart from the inside as the head burst into smoke.

**Carlos: **Sorry about that, but spiders are not on the menu tonight. Can I interest you in something with a little more _heat?_

I imagined my fists covered in flames as I rushed at Venom while dodging his tendrils, as I did I also started cutting them down with my talons as it caused him intense pain.

**Venom: _You'll pay for that wall crawler!_**

**Carlos: **Tell me something I don't already know.

As he tried to crush me with his giant fists I used my newly enhanced speed and accelerated vision to easily avoid them and confuse him with some decoys.

**Venom: _Hold still insect! You will fall by my hand if it's the last thing I do!_**

**Carlos: **You're more than welcome to try! But I won't make this easy for you!

As the extra heads tried to eat me again I jumped off each one until I got to the one in the center, I stuck my hand inside it so I could pull out Venom and threw him over the edge as I jumped after him. During our free fall I changed back to my earlier suit as we landed at an empty building under construction. Venom was able to land safely on his feet as I did the same before we fought one another again. Blow for blow we kept going as we traded punches and threw each other around, Venom was then able to grab hold of me as he punched me through the floor.

**Venom: **Time to die, Spider-Man!!

As I landed I noticed some large metal poles as I remembered what I could do to beat Venom. As he jumped down I webbed up one of the pipes and hit him hard enough to crash onto the floor. As he was getting up I grabbed another pole and hit them against another to create a sound strong enough to cause him severe pain. I then took the poles and stuck them into the ground as I grabbed more and made the sound stronger. Venom tried to attack me but I grabbed another pole to smack him in the face as I kept going. After surrounding him I grabbed one more as I hit all them to create a prison of sound that continued to tear him apart.

**Carlos: **It's over Venom. I hope we never meet again.

I imagined my guns as I focused as much of my aura as possible with fire dust infused, one pull of the trigger and Venom was soon engulfed in flames. After several seconds his remains burned until there was nothing left of him.

As I began to sigh in relief I felt this rush of cold surge though my body, the feeling was more intense where my mark was and little by little the feeling began to disappear as I started to get sleepy. When I opened my eyes I was back at the Vault and I saw everyone was happy to see me.

* * *

( Blake's pov )

As we waited for Carlos to come back we noticed the mark on his back began to glow with an eerie black glow. It seemed to respond to him defeating Venom in his mind, the mark began to evaporate as it left his body. He began to stir as we all ran towards him, when he woke up I could see it in his eyes, there was a sense of accomplishment and peace, as if a great burden was finally removed from him.

**Carlos: **Hey everyone, did I miss something?

He tried getting up only to stumble forward, Ruby and Jaune held him up as he was exhausted from his recent event.

**Jaune: **How are you feeling?

**Carlos: **Tired. I feel like I could sleep for days.

**Madame Web: **I think you've more than earned some rest.

**Carlos: **Thanks again for your help Madame Web, I couldn't have done this without you.

**Madame Web: **I disagree, you were the one who continued to fight despite the odds, this victory was brought to you because of your strength and perseverance.

**Carlos: **Thank you. So is Jonathan going to be alright? You mentioned that this will remove his curse as well.

**Madame Web: **Indeed, since the two of you have made the power you both received your own the two of you are able to receive the benefits of the trial even if only one of you was responsible for the curse's removal.

**Carlos: **You mean how our abilities were enhanced?

**Madame Web: **Correct. The night you regained your powers, and the night Jonathan had his fight with the Fall Maiden your abilities had fully merged with your souls. Observe.

We all looked at the web as we saw both of their images as their aura surrounded them in an image of their heroes.

**Madame Web: **This is proof that the two of you are worthy to bear the names of your heroes. Take pride in knowing that you are true heroes.

**Carlos: **I will.

**Madame Web: **Now I must take my leave. I wish you luck on the rest of your journey.

She then disappeared and we began to walk back to the house the others were staying in. As Carlos was taken to one of the spare rooms to rest I asked Yang to step outside with me for a moment.

**Blake: **Yang, we need to talk.

**Yang: **About what?

I have been mentally preparing myself for this, ever since I first learned about what happened I have been trying to figure out what to say.

**Blake: **It's about Carlos, I know what you did when he was staying with you.

She looked a little nervous but at the same time she seemed like she was ready for something like this to happen. I guess she knew that this was something we couldn't avoid and that it was better to get it over with as soon as possible.

**Yang: **Alright. So what do you want to know.

**Blake: **Are you in love with him? I want you to be honest with me.


	17. Chapter17

**Yellow Dragon, Black Cat, Red Spider**

Man what a rough night, after fighting off against two Maidens and going up against Venom within my mind I was more than ready for a good nights sleep once my head touched the pillow. When I woke up the next morning I noticed that I was still in my Iron Spider armor from my battle in the Vault, I felt a weight on my right side and I was a little surprised to see Blake sleeping next to me, she looked so comfortable that I wanted to hold her, but when I tried I felt a weight on my left side, when I turned to look I wasn't prepared to see Yang doing the same.

**Carlos: **( What's going on here?! What the heck happened last night?! )

I have seen enough anime back home so I know what to do in a situation like this. First of all do not, under any circumstance, allow myself to freak out. Second, think carefully about what happened last night before I jump to any weird conclusions.

**Carlos: **( Okay so what happened last night? I fought two Maidens. Removed the curse by beating Venom. Finally I went to bed. Am I missing anything? )

I began to feel Blake stir, when she woke up I expected her to get mad at me or start interrogating me on why Yang was cuddled up to me, instead she simply snuggled closer and kissed me on the cheek.

**Blake: **Good morning, did you sleep well?

**Carlos: **Y-Yeah, but Blake what exactly happened last night?

**Blake: **What do you mean?

**Carlos: **I mean why is Yang cuddling up to me, and how come you aren't mad right now?

**Blake: **Oh that, well she asked if it was okay and I said yes. Besides didn't she do this a lot when you were staying with here at her house?

**Carlos: **Yeah she did but that's not the point. Blake did something happen between you two last night?

**Blake: **Kind of. Let me explain.

**( Flashback- Last night )**

While both Ruby and Jaune carried me to one of the spare bedrooms to get some rest after everything that happened earlier, both Blake and Yang decided to stay outside for a little while longer to talk about the current situation between them.

**Blake: **Are you in love with him? I want you to be honest with me.

Yang could only close her eyes as she thought back over her time that she spent with me when I was recuperating, after everything that happened between us as well as when we first met she finally confirmed her own feelings about me. She looked at Blake straight in the eyes and gave her an honest answer.

**Yang: **I am Blake. I am in love with Carlos, I know I shouldn't be but it's the truth. I know he means everything to you but I can honestly say that he also means everything to me.

Blake wasn't really sure how to respond. While she was thankful that Yang was telling her the truth rather than trying to lie to her there was still a part of her that was surprised all the same.

**Blake: **Tell me, when did you start to fall for him?

**Yang: **If I had to guess, I would say it was around the time after we stopped that Grimm invasion after our mission at Mountain Glenn. At first I only saw him as a friend, we were close but in a platonic way, we goofed around and hung out, it was great being friends with him.

She took a moment to bring out her necklace with the dragon charm at the end of it. She still remembered her reaction from that day as she was so happy to receive her gift.

**Yang: **At first I was simply happy with him being my best friend. When we learned that the two of you got together I couldn't be any happier to learn that my two closest friends found one another and made each other happy. Over time though those thoughts began to change, and a small part of me wished he would look at me like that if only for a moment.

**Blake: **Is that why you never brought it up before, you were more concerned about our happiness over yours?

**Yang: **Of course I was. Even though I began to have feelings for him I knew it was wrong for me to try and take him away from you. But after you left us after Beacon fell, after leaving us behind after we promised one another that we would always be there for each other, I just felt so broken. I felt so alone that I wasn't sure if I could ever return to the person I used to be. When Carlos finally woke up I was so happy that he came back to us and I didn't want to lose him again. I'm sure he explained everything to you.

**Blake: **He did. He waited until we were alone and he told me everything. How you would always be by his side, how you did everything you could to comfort him when he had his nightmares, and also about when you kissed him.

That was what Yang was mostly worried about, from the way Blake spoke it seemed that she wasn't angry, since she had time to think about it she was more focused on getting answers rather than being upset.

**Yang: **Blake, I know that nothing I say or do will ever change your mind about what happened. No matter how you look at it I did go behind your back and went after your boyfriend. I can apologize over and over again for the rest of my life and you have every right not to forgive me, but at the very least I want you to understand that I didn't do this to hurt you. I did this because I wanted him to know that you weren't the only one who is in love with him. I love him as much as you do and nothing is going to change that.

All Blake could see in Yang's eyes was her complete honesty, she could easily hear it in her voice that everything she said was the truth.

**Blake: **All right then. If that's how you truly feel about him than I have no right to stop you.

**Yang: **What do you mean?

**Blake: **I wanted to see if you were going to be completely honest me. If you were going to lie to me I wanted to find out if you were truly going to do so or if you were just lying to yourself. I can tell that he means as much to you as he does to me, so I propose a compromise.

**Yang: **What kind of compromise?

**Blake: **I've been thinking about this since he told me about what happened between you two. Now that I've heard what you had to say I think we can make this work, what would you think about the two of us sharing him?

**Yang: **WHAT?! Blake are you being serious, you want the two of us to be his girlfriends?

**Blake: **It's like I said, he means a lot to the two of us and I don't think either of us are willing to hurt the other any more than we've already done. If we did that than Carlos would be brought into the middle of all of it and I don't want to put him in that position. So rather than that I think it would be best if we both had him that way everyone is happy.

**( Timeskip- Present Day )**

**Carlos: **And what happened next?

Suddenly I felt two arms wrap around my midsection as Yang woke up.

**Yang: **I said yes and now here we are. Morning cutie~.

As Yang kissed my cheek I felt completely embarrassed, in all honesty I thought I was still dreaming since there is no possible way for me to have two girlfriends. I am not some anime protagonist so by that logic there is no way I am this lucky.

**Blake: **Is everything alright? You look a bit flustered.

**Carlos: **Well can you really blame me? I must be dreaming right now.

**Yang: **If you mean that this is a dream come true, than I couldn't agree more.

**Carlos: **I gotta ask, are the two of you alright with this? I don't want you to think I might care about one more than the other.

**Blake: **You don't need to worry about that, I wouldn't have suggested this if Yang didn't truly care about you. After everything she told me I knew it wouldn't be right if I didn't give her a chance to be happy too.

**Yang: **Besides it's like I told you that night you left, I really do love you and I want the chance to show you.

I looked between the two of them and I knew that this what they wanted. Even if I felt undeserving I couldn't deny their feelings towards me.

**Carlos: **Alright, if the two of you are willing to give this a chance than I agree. I just hope I can make the both of you happy.

**Blake/Yang: **We know you will.

As they both gave me one last kiss they left the room so I could change, apparently Kali came earlier this morning to drop off my bag that brought with me to Menagerie from the ship, I made my way towards the bathroom as I hopped into the shower and changed into a fresh set of clothes. Just as I was about to put on my shirt I took a look at my back and sure enough Venom's mark was finally gone. I breathed a sight of relief as I was glad I finally got rid of him, even if it wasn't the actual Venom I was not going to miss him any time soon. After getting changed I was about to brush my teeth when I noticed that some of my teeth became fangs.

**Carlos: **Cool, I guess there's no hiding the fact I'm a Faunus now.

Once I was dressed in a pair of shoes, dark purple jeans, a black t-shirt with a white long sleeve shirt underneath I made my way to the dining area where everyone else was about to start having breakfast.

**Carlos: **Hope you guys weren't planning on starting without me.

As we greeted one another and began eating I became aware of all the stares I was getting. I figured that if Madame Web told them about me and Jonathan being from another world than it was bound to raise some questions. Once we finished eating we decided to go to the living room as I prepared to answer whatever they wanted to know.

**Carlos: **Alright everyone, if you have anything you want to ask me than go right ahead. I promise I will answer to the best of my abilities unless it's something I'm not comfortable with.

They all looked at one another wondering who was going to go first. Ruby nervously raised her hand as I prepared myself for her question.

**Ruby: **Was what Madame Web told us all true? Are you guys really from another dimension and everything you know about us is just fictional?

I was afraid someone was going to ask about that, ever since I came here to Remnant I have had time to really think this one over so hopefully my answer would satisfy them.

**Carlos: **( sigh ) I had a feeling someone was going to ask that. To answer your first question, yes both Jonathan and myself are from another dimension, more specifically we come from a world known as Earth. I'm pretty sure Madame Web went over a few things about our lives there correct?

They all nodded as I continued.

**Carlos: **Alright, as for the second one I did believe this world was originally fictional, but over time I started to think that may no longer be the case.

**Weiss: **What do you mean?

**Carlos: **For one thing, when I was brought here I had a brief encounter with the original Maidens. They told me that this worlds future was different than what it was supposed to be and that was why the two of us were brought here.

**Qrow: **I'm guessing it was something we want to avoid at all costs right?

**Carlos: **From what I was told yes. I could only guess that in this particular timeline everything changes and in the end Salem and her forces are victorious in conquering the world. Whether or not things stayed the same until a certain point I can't say for certain.

**Blake: **Actually Madame Web did go over a few examples on how things might have gone if you weren't here.

They quickly explained how Blake would've been hospitalized during the fight at the docks and how the first Grimm invasion was going to be a success originally.

**Carlos: **Any other questions?

**Jaune: **Did you know that Pyhrra was going to be the next Fall Maiden?

**Carlos: **Yes, that's why I trained so hard. I wanted to be strong enough to stop our enemies before we reached that point. I even tried to expose Cinder and her team after we stopped the Grimm after our first mission. Jonathan said that without any evidence there was no point and all we could do was prepare ourselves as best as possible.

While Jaune wasn't particularly happy to think about Pyhrra's death, he did understand that we could only do so much with what little we had to work with. The next and last person to ask me a question was the newest member of our group Oscar Pine, a.k.a. Ozpin.

**Oscar: **How much do you know about what we're up against?

**Carlos: **To be perfectly honest my knowledge of what lies ahead is starting to reach its end. I only got to know your story up to a certain point, after that I'm in the same situation as everyone else. I do know that our next step is to take the relic to Atlas and I know we'll run into some help along the way. Specifically we'll run into someone that can help Ruby master her power.

**Ruby: **Are you talking about my silver eyes?

**Carlos: **Yes, the person I'm talking about is a former silver eyed warrior named Maria Calavera. She'll be able to help you grasp the abilities you inherited from your mother.

After that everyone agreed that this was enough for now and decided to spend the day just relaxing, we still had time to prepare before we needed to head out so I decided to walk around and see the city, just as I was about to leave the house I heard Yang calling me.

**Yang: **Where are you going?

**Carlos: **I was just going for a walk, I wanted some time to clear my head.

**Yang: **Well can I join you, this might be a good time for us to have a little date together.

**Ruby/Weiss: **DATE?!

We turned around and saw both Ruby and Weiss looking at us in complete surprise.

**Weiss: **I thought you were dating Blake, how could you go out with Yang behind her back!

**Carlos: **Weiss calm down it's not what you think.

**Yang: **Yeah don't worry guys, Blake said that it was alright for the both of us to be his girlfriend so what's wrong with us going on a little date?

**Ruby: **Wait a sec, you and Blake are dating him?

**Yang: **Yep.

**Ruby: **This. Is. Great!

**Carlos: **Huh?

**Ruby: **If you two are dating than that means you guys will get married and Carlos will be my big brother!

**Carlos: **Wait a sec Ruby, don't you think you're reading too much into this?

**Yang: **Aww what's wrong honey? Don't you want to marry me someday?

I knew she was messing with me, but I couldn't help but get embarrassed.

**Ruby: **Wait if that's true, than if Carlos also marries Blake than she becomes my new big sister!

**Weiss: **Ruby I think you need to settle down.

**Ruby: **Too late! I better get started on planning the wedding! Can we be your maids of honor?

If it wasn't for Yang calming her down I probably would have passed out from embarrassment right then and there. As Yang and I walked through the city she began to wrap her arm around mine as we took in the sights. As we continued to enjoy our time together we ended up on a hill side overlooking part of the city. The two of us relaxed underneath a large tree as Yang let me use her lap as a pillow while she played with my hair.

**Yang: **This is nice huh.

**Carlos: **Yeah, I have to admit I don't feel as nervous about this as I thought I would.

**Yang: **Why would you be nervous, you've been on a date before.

**Carlos: **I know, but I've never been on a date with you.

**Yang: **Wow, I never knew you were a romantic.

**Carlos: **Thanks.

**Yang: **Hey can I ask you something?

**Carlos: **Yeah.

**Yang: **I know that you used to be human, and that you didn't have any powers until you came here. What was like when you discovered your abilities, does it scare you?

**Carlos: **Not really. For so long I've dreamed about what it would be like to be like Spider-Man. He inspired me to be more than what I was. When I learned that I could do what he does, it just felt right.

**Yang: **If you ask me, you are a worthy successor to the name.

**Carlos: **Thank you, that means a lot to me.

She leaned down to kiss me on the lips, it was so nice and sweet that it was as if time stood still. When we separated we decided to head back to the house as everyone was doing their own thing. Unfortunately Ruby kept going on about wedding ideas so Yang decided to humor her to keep her busy. As for me I went back to my room to inspect my weapons as Blake came over to check up on me.

**Blake: **Hey, how was your date with Yang?

**Carlos: **It was nice, we had a good time.

As Blake kept me company we began talking about my life on Earth, she was pretty surprised to learn all the differences between our worlds such as there being no Grimm or Faunus back home.

**Blake: **Do you miss them? Your friends and family back home?

**Carlos: **I do, I know we gave up the chance to ever see them again but as long as they're doing alright than I know we have no regrets. You guys are my family too, I won't turn my back on you guys.

As the day progressed we all knew that the battles ahead would become tougher. Now that my secrets were out in the open I could only hope to grow closer to my friends and show them I am going to fight with all my strength. No matter what happens from here on out I will do all I can to help us make it through to the end. Whatever life holds in store for me I will never forget these words; With great power, comes great responsibility. This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man.


	18. Important

**Hey guys it's me Cerberus, we have reached the end of " Return of the Spider " and I wanted to let you guys know about a few things.**

**First off I want to give a quick bio update on our two characters.**

**Name: Carlos Ortiz**

**Species: Formerly Human. Now a Spider Faunus **

**Eye color: Red with slitted pupil.**

**Hair color: Black**

**Faunus Features: Eyes, organic spinnerets, talons and fangs.**

**Abilities: Superhuman ( enhanced strength, speed, agility, durability. ) Spider powers ( wall crawling, organic webbing ) Razor sharp talons ( able to slice through metal. ) Fangs ( contains a powerful toxin that can paralyze someone for up to an hour. ) Enhanced speed allows to create a decoy to trick enemies. Accelerated Vision ( speeds up reflexes. ) Enhanced senses ( hearing has been enhanced to hear something or someone from a large distance away. Eyesight has been enhanced to track fast moving objects, telescopic and night vision. )**

**Semblance: Spider Sense**

**Aura Color: Red, Blue, Black and White. ( 4 colors in one aura. )**

**Weapons: Dual Swords with a gun mode ( Night Sky Blade and Blue Rose Sword. ) Utilizes aura and Dust.**

**Iron Spider Armor: Like with Bleeding Edge, the armor is composed entirely of nanotech allowing for quick and easy deployment when needed. Powered by a next generation arc reactor and contains several Dust crystals for elemental attacks as well as 4 mechanical spider arms that can come out from the back. When not in use the armor forms into a silver wristband. ( Think of the one Peter wears in Spider-Man Unlimited. ) As a bonus the armor can also change in appearance to any Spider suit the wearer desires.**

**Web Shooters: Artificial web fluid formula that creates webbing just as strong as organic webbing. While the original ones were destroyed during the battle with Adam a suitable replacement will soon be built to replace the new ones currently in use.**

**Name: Jonathan Stark**

**Species: Human**

**Eye color: Brown with Neon Blue **

**Hair color: Black**

**Abilities: Superhuman ( Enhanced strength, agility and durability. )**

**Semblance: ( formerly ) Extremis ( now ) Technovore**

_( my brother wanted his characters enhanced semblance to be called this. )_

**Allows users brain to be connected to all technology over a larger range. So far the range is anything within the range similar to that of a small building, range may increase with training.**

**Aura Color: Red, Gold, Neon Blue ( 3 colors in one aura. )**

**Weapons: Bleeding Edge ( Nanotech that resides within users blood stream. Able to create weapons and armor limited by users imagination and knowledge. Nanotech can be used in tandem with semblance for quick deployment and when used with aura can greatly increase healing. )**

**Iron Legion: Various Iron Man armors for different situations. Destroyed during battle of Beacon but will one day be rebuilt.**

**Now that we have that out of the way here is some important news. Now that I've finished this story I will be taking a break from the main RWBY story so I can plan two stories I wanted to work on for a while now.**

**The first one will be a collection of short stories that will be based in RWBY but it will act as a sort of epilogue for the series. Since we don't know how the series will end I will write these stories that take place after the world is saved and what my character is up to after the battle has been won and how he is living life on Remnant. His brother Jonathan will make his return as well as two new members to team AVGR ( these characters are already characters in the RWBY series, it's just something that my brother and I came up with while I went over possible ideas. ) These stories are going to be made for fun and as a way to " end " things if in the future I don't continue writing the main story, I know many fanfic writers stop writing for one reason or another and this is my contingency in case it happens to me. I will give it my best effort to keep going as the series progresses but just in case I will have these stories.**

**The next story that will take my main focus is based on another anime I enjoy with a new original character. Unlike in the RWBY story my new character won't be placed in an isekai situation. He already lives in that world but his abilities will be from another anime I like. Also that story will be a bit of an AU ( alternate universe ) since he will take place of the original main character. **

**And that's all the news I have, take care of yourselves everyone and I hope you have an awesome day. This is Cerberus signing off!**


End file.
